After The Equinox
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Continuation from my previous 2 stories (Miracle of the Lunar Eclipse & Under the Crimson Moon)..
1. There's No Place Like Forks

**Hey all.. thanks for continuing to read.. I have some ideas I've brainstormed and I am including a bunch of what people have given me in the comments for Under the Crimson Moon. Thanks for all the input.. it makes it fun to go back & forth a little! :) Hope u like part 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Esme found herself worrying unnecessarily most days that Carlisle went to work. The anxiety was still lingering from her brief moment of thinking he might have been dead. He had worked double shifts for seven strait days since their return. On the opposite spectrum, she found herself absorbed with happiness from the now calm demeanor of their lives. She soaked up every single moment of the day with Alexandra, aside from the occasional few minutes that Rosalie found a way to steal her away. Things were starting to feel perfect. The young love that beamed from Masen and Leah since their recent engagement aided in the carefree, upbeat mood that hung in their air.

Summer was still in full bloom and almost every day that week there had been sunny days with a thunderstorm rolling in later in the day. Emmett had been attempting to get as many baseball games in as he could, teaching Michael the ins and outs of the game, and glowing with pride as William began knocking the ball around almost as far as the rest of them. The three of them spent many of their evenings down at e open field with others of the family making their way down on occasion.

Esme loved being around Emmett in the times when her nervous thoughts got the best of her. He had a knack for making her laugh. She would have sworn he had the same abilities as Jasper. His interaction, alone, with his son was enough to make Esme feel good inside.

Masen had been spending a lot of time at Leah's house. Over the course of the week he had gradually eased himself away from their house and only had been returning to hunt and say his occasional 'hellos'. Esme let them be, not wanting to pry into her son's life in his earliest stages of engagement. She found herself feeling a little bad for Renesme and Jacob. Renesme seemed to give Jacob those eyes as if to say, 'when will it be our turn?'

Edward found halfhearted amusement in the issue, from what he expressed, though Esme sensed he felt bad for Jacob for being put on the spot several times since their return to Forks. Everyone knew their love was as strong as anyone's, and so when the time was right, it would happen. Esme, herself, thought Masen was very quick in his proposal but there was no use in fighting it. They, too, would be together forever so it didn't make much if a difference when they made things 'official'. Unlike human pairings, imprinting and vampire couples provided a bond for all of eternity without question. The engagement and wedding were simply another way to express it, yet important all the same.

Alice had been in Esme's ear nonstop about wedding details. She was the most excited of all of them, as always, for these events. There was nothing she enjoyed more than planning weddings and parties.

Currently, Esme sat with Alexandra in her lap, partway beneathe the blankets of her bed. An episode of Dancing with the Stars had begun, and she glanced over toward the digital clock on her nightstand. It read 8:03. In the last week, she had called Carlisle throughout the day, and several times just before he left the hospital. It was about the time he'd be leaving to come home, and Esme finally decided she had to stop with the obsessive checking in. As bad as she wanted to, she instead left her phone sitting next to the clock.

Alexandra's facial expressions began to appear more developed and little smiles crossed her face at the sound of Esme's voice as she spoke lovingly to her newborn daughter. She wished the baby stage would last so much longer than it did, but that was a concern she welcomed. If it was at the top of her worry list, she knew life was good.

"Are you being good for Mommy?" Alice asked, passing by the open door.

"Yes I am," Esme answered for her, moving Alexandra's arms around.

Alice smiled and waved her baseball hat in the air, "Going to join the boys."

"Have fun."

The sky was very dark for only eight o'clock in August. Loud claps of thunder rang through the house every so often and made Alexandra twitch or jump. Esme smiled, though frequently told her baby it was alright and calmed her nerves with her voice.

It wasn't long before Esme heard Carlisle's car roll up the driveway. She heard him singing to himself as he made his way into the house, and it made her giggle to herself. Despite his long hours at the hospital, he'd been in a great mood since they'd returned and it rubbed off on her, like everyone else's did.

"No call for the ride home today?" he asked with a smile as he loosened his tie and entered the room. He immediately yanked Alexandra from her arms and held her up to his face before plopping down on his back at the foot of the bed.

Esme smiled as he held their daughter above his head and brought her down close to him then back up again. "I thought you were probably getting sick of my obsessiveness," she told him with a laugh.

Carlisle continued what he was doing, kissing Alexandra on the cheeks before he set her down on his chest and looked over, "I don't mind."

Esme grinned, "I know. I just have to get back to normal and stop thinking so... crazy."

"Give yourself a break, it's only been a week."

She nodded, "I know. I guess my nerves are just still settling down."

Carlisle handed Alexandra to Esme, then crawled across the bed on his hands and knees and kissed her. "You could call me two hundred times and I wouldn't mind."

Esme smiled as his lips continued to linger close to hers, "I don't want you to get sick of me."

Carlisle kissed her again, "Impossible." He leapt off the bed, changed out of his work clothes and into some mesh shorts before joining her under the covers. Esme allowed him to have their daughter in his posession again before she slouched down onto his chest to watch the remainder of her television show.


	2. Rings and Other Things

Chapter 2

Masen lounged, as he had for seven hours or so, with his arm around Leah. She had fallen asleep around midnight and the morning hours were beginning to become illuminated, as it was just after seven o'clock in the morning. She stirred a little and attempted to adjust her sleeping position. Masen realized that he'd probably had her locked in the same spot for awhile. If she had any stiffness in her body from not moving, he could easily get rid of the temporary ache with his soothing gift. Without opening her eyes, she rolled onto his chest and mumbled the words, "Good morning."

"Morning," he said back, stroking the back of her arm with his thumb.

Leah smiled, knowing he'd been watching her sleep for awhile. It was something she was originally a little selfconscious about, though now it made her feel safe and protected, like no one could ever sneak up on her.

"What if I were to... move in here with you? You know, now that we're engaged I think-"

Leah cut him off before he got all the right words out, "Okay."

"Really?" He smiled down at her.

"Sure," she smiled back, adjusting her eyes to the light that peeled in from the window, "What'd you think I'd say no?"

Masen laughed and leaned down to kiss her, "You never know."

Leah's lips met his and she felt herself fiddling with the ring on her finger. It felt so foreign still, but she loved catching herself playing with it. The tiny band was a constant reminder of Masen and his love for her. "Do you think your family will be, mad, or anything?"

He snickered, "They all have their own little getaways. Bella and Edward used to spend more time at their place until they get lonely and head back to my parents house. Same thing with the others."

Leah nodded, "I just wouldn't want to-"

Masen put a finger up to her lips, "Don't worry so much. We're not a million miles away. I'm here all the time anyway."

"You're right. I love you."

"I love you, too Miss Clearwater."

"Soon to be Mrs. Cullen... wow, I never thought those words would ever leave my mouth." She laughed to herself.

"I'm so glad that silly feud is over," Masen told her, "We may not have ever met... or got to this point anyway."

Leah noticed a hint of seriousness in his eyes, "We would have at some point. These kinds of things find a way." She trailed a hand down his abdomen and kissed him, "We need to meet up with my brother and Lucy soon."

"Soon, but not now," he laughed, spinning them so he was on top of her.

Leah felt a girly giggle leave her mouth, "I wouldn't mind keeping Seth waiting all day."

Masen grinning down at her and planted another kiss on waiting lips, "Then we can move my stuff in here. I'll pay whatever..."

She laughed, "With what money?"

He thought for a second and laughed, "My dad's."

Leah continued to laugh with him, "I forgot, you're only a couple years old... weird."

"I just age in dog years," he joked, "And that wasn't a wolf joke."

She pulled him to her, still smiling and they continued to enjoy each other's company for another hour or so before heading back to the Cullen house.

Seth and Luciana stood outside talking as they approached and a tense conversation could be heard inside.

"I wouldn't go in if I were you," Seth warned.

William paraded outside, looking eager to get out of the house. "Yikes," he said aloud.

"Who's arguing?" Leah asked. They all listened together.

"Nessy and Jake," Luciana told them. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Women..." William said with a grin, looking to Luciana with his dimples out in full effect.

"Women get driven crazy by men," Luciana finished.

"No," William said, "Women are crazy." He swirled a finger around by the side of his head.

Leah reached over and grabbed the hat off his head and held it high above head, revealing his head of messy brown hair.

"Hey!" he leapt for it.

Leah and Masen laughed as he clawed at her for his hat. She tossed it to Luciana.

"See Will," Leah teased him, "Girls are better."

"In your dreams maybe." He was finally successful in his quest to get his hat back and threw it on his head.

Renesme stormed out the front door interrupting their little game. Jacob followed closely behind her with Bella at both of their heels.

"Ness!" Jacob called.

"Leave me alone Jacob," she yelled, looking over her shoulder.

He huffed and continued to strut in her direction.

"Jake," Bella said, "Let her go. Let her cool off."

"No. We're not done talking," he insisted firmly.

"We're so done talking," Renesme told him.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"If you just tell me I'll leave you alone."

She spun around angrily, "Charlie's! Is that okay with you?" She didn't wait for his response before she took off through the trees.

Jacob looked over and noticed everyone staring at him from the driveway. He had an angry expression on his face and said nothing as he brushed his way past Bella and into the house.

Bella gave the rest of them a forced closed mouth smile before she followed him inside.

"Maybe we should just go now," Masen said.

"Go where?" William asked.

"Seattle for the day, then the Mariner's game at night."

"What!" he called, "And you guys didn't invite me? What the he'll..."

Rosalie whipped outside upon hearing his last word, "Inside," she demanded calmly. Emmett quickly accompanied her and stood with his arms crossed.

William threw his hands up in the air and dragged his feet through the doorway.

Emmett looked down towards everyone with a smile, "Everyone's just a bundle of joy around here today."

Masen snickered and looked to Seth, who had the keys to his car. They all piled in and headed out of the driveway.

Carlisle was pulling in as they rounded a bend and rolled down his window, "Going to Seattle?"

"Yeah," Masen answered back from behind the wheel.

"Be careful," he told them, "May be a mix of sun and clouds just so you know."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Where was Renesme going?"

"She got into a fight with Jacob," Leah told him, "Did you see her?"

"I almost hit her with the car. She ran right in front me."

Seth and Luciana looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"It was a pretty big fight from what we could tell," Masen told him.

Carlisle nodded, "Well, have fun." He waved as they continued on to where they had planned for the day.

When he walked into the house, Bella and Edward were both speaking with Jacob regarding their daughter's outburst. A frustrated look lingered on his face.

"I'll leave you all alone," Carlisle told them, passing through.

"It's fine," Jacob said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't feel too bad Jacob," Bella said, "Girls are like that a little more."

"Except in our case," Edward laughed, "Bella didn't even want to get married at first."

"Is that why Renesme's upset?" Carlisle asked, "I almost just hit her with the car. She flew across the road right in front of me."

Edward shook his head.

"Yeah. She's been upset with me for a little while," Jacob told him.

"Edward, maybe you could explain to her about the two of you," Carlisle suggested, "I mean you just Bella was hesitant at first."

"I'm not hesitant," Jacob explained, "I'm not at all. That's not it."

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"I've been working a lot trying to save up for a ring worth having. I'm almost there. I just need a few more paychecks and I'll have enough. That's the only reason."

"Jacob, we could lend you-" Edward started.

"No!" he cut him of fiercely, "_I'm_ buying it for her when I get my _own_ money."

"Okay," Edward answered, "And by the way I'm on your side with this. She's being..."

"A girl," Bella answered, before Edward could come up with another word.

"Mm hmm," he said, raising his eyebrows.

Carlisle patted Jacob on the back and headed upstairs, "She'll be fine," he called as he left.


	3. Stolen Gifts

**Chapter 3**

"Maybe we should start having a sort of school, or classes, for these children," Esme said, sitting across from Carlisle on their back porch. She looked down at Alexandra and stroked her peach fuzz hair.

Carlisle sat back in a semi reclined position with his legs outstretched and his hands behind his head. The last sunrays of the day were slowly creeping behind the trees, though a faint sparkle lingered on his skin, "That's a good idea. I want Masen to go to school."

"Could we get him into a college?"

Carlisle smiled, "I'm sure we could. I was just thinking if he could get a medical degree, all he would have to do to heal people was give them a quick handshake. It would be unbelievable. Then again, he could probably get a job doing anything in the hospital and have similar effect."

Esme nodded, "I'd love to teach little classes for these guys, and William and Maddy... others in the future."

"Do it," he said nonchalantly.

"I mean Masen didn't even know what the Lion King was. There are so many modern and pop culture things that just fly right over their heads because they age so quickly."

"There's just been so much that has happened over the last couple of years," he shook his head, "They do need to be educated more properly. Maybe you should try to do some type of schooling to catch them all up on... life."

"Pretty soon she'll be walking around, talking, and be at William's age... " Esme shook her head.

Carlisle checked his watch, "The game's about to start. I hope they haven't had any trouble with the sun. It stayed in most of the day but it's been out for the last half hour."

"They know how to avoid it," Esme told him. She stood up and the two of them headed inside. Carlisle flipped on the television and changed the station to watch the Mariner's game. The two of them sat comfortably on the couch with Alexandra still in Esme's arms.

William hurried in upon hearing the announcers and joined them.

"They should have invited you," Esme whispered, overhearing the conversation in the driveway from earlier.

"Pshhh I know," he said and put his chin in his hands as he sat forward on the couch next to her.

Carlisle laughed quietly to himself and looked over at Esme with a smile.

"I feel bad for Jacob," she said in a voice just about a whisper.

Bella had taken Renesme out after she'd returned a little calmer than she'd left earlier in the day. She still hadn't spoken to Jacob since their spat and he'd spent most of his day down at the reservation.

"They'll be fine," Carlisle assured her, "These things happen. Everyone has their share of arguments."

"I know, but.. I don't know, I feel bad for Nessy too."

He pulled her to him and kissed her temple, "They will work it out."

Edward entered the room and purposely squeezed himself in between them with a smile, putting an arm around each of them, "You'll go through this girly stuff with this little one some day," he snatched Alexandra from Esme's arms, "Bella's finally getting over her fear of that horrible pregnancy. Maybe we'll try for another one. She's been ga-ga over Alexandara." He looked over at William who still sat on the edge of his seat on the couch and laughed, reading his thoughts.

"You're hoping for a boy this time," William stated, "Named Edward, like you." His words came out as a combination of a question and a statement. He turned and looked at Edward, who stared back at him.

"What?"

"Isn't that what you just said?"

Confusion poured out of Edward's expression, "I didn't say that."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, also confused.

"But you weren't sure if Bella would still want to name him Edward Jacob or if she'd like Edward Jr."

Edward stared at him with his mouth hung open partway, "How'd you know that?"

William stared back at him, "I thought you said it."

He shook his head, "I was thinking it. I never said it out loud.. to anybody. Not even Bella."

"Hmm..." William's face looked a little thoughtful before he focused back on the game.

"Have you ever done that before? Can you read what Esme's thinking?"

William looked slightly bothered that they were interrupting the game for him. He looked momentarily at Esme, then back to Edward, "No."

"Anyone else?"

He looked over toward Carlisle and Alexandra, "Nope."

"What am I thinking right now?" Edward asked.

"If you know what I'm thinking right now, you'd... be quiet."

All three of them were shocked at his response. A smile escaped Edward's lips.

"Yes, I guess that is my mom's side rubbing off on me," William said in an unmistakable tone.

Edward laughed, "So you can only read my thoughts?"

Rosalie interrupted them and stormed in, grabbing William by the arm, "You have been fresh all day. Let's go. Game's over."

He started to fight back before Emmett's voice boomed from down the hall, "William!"

His body language changed immediately and he allowed Rosalie to pull him out of the room. "You do not be rude to your Uncle Edward like that," she scolded him.

Esme finally let a laugh leave her mouth, though tried to keep it as quiet as possible.

"He's definitely Rosalie's son," Edward laughed.

"Shhh," Carlisle said, trying to hold back a smile, "Don't get anything else started."

"What just happened?" Esme asked Edward.

Edward shook his head, still baffled, "I don't know. He was reading my thoughts as I was reading his. I don't know. He said he couldn't read what you two were thinking."

"Are you sure that's what he was doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Everything he said I was thinking. I never said any of that out loud in the past or to anyone. And then the last thing he said back to me about his mom's side rubbing off on him, that's exactly what I said to myself in my mind."

"But he's never done it before," Esme said, "And he couldn't do it to either of us." She looked at Carlisle.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face, "Do you think he can possess someone else's gift if they're using it on him?"

Edward and Esme exchanged glances. They both seemed to be thinking hard.

"I suppose so," Edward told him, "We should test the theory." He turned his head around to where Rosalie pulled him out of the room, "Rosalie!"

"I'm intrigued," she called back, "But it's going to have to wait." Her voice was full of anger as William continued to give her trouble behind closed doors.

Emmett continually intervened until his words indicated that William wouldn't be allowed to watch baseball for the next week. A short whine rung through the house that echoed from William's vocal chords. If this was any indication of how the week would go, it was going to be a high strung one.


	4. Happy

**I'm still easing into the storyline, so don't worry, there will be some action in the near future :) Thanks for the reviews so far, and continuing to follow.. for anyone who doesn't have an account and wants to talk, I'm not sure how we could... but it only takes a few minutes to sign up for an account on here .. or i could give out my you tube account...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"She's still alive," Alice told Carlisle and Esme. Jasper stood at her side in the living room, "But now she's alone. She's lost and angry. She doesn't know what to do."

"Does she have any intentions of coming our way?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head, "Not at the moment. She wants vengance still on you and the Volturi."

"There's no way she'll be able to make it here without us knowing it," Jasper told them, "And there's only one of her. It would hardly be an issue. In fact, it might be a good thing if she decided to come this way because we could just get rid of her."

"I'd rather see her make her way to Italy," Esme said.

"Do you think it's possible that she could develop a puppet, like Victoria did with Riley?" Carlisle asked, "Without us knowing it."

"I suppose it's possible," Alice said, "But again, I don't think it would be anything in particular to be concerned about. We'll be able to get someone's scent if they're close... like the last time."

He nodded and looked to Esme.

"Did you hear about William?" Esme asked them.

Alice grinned, "He was able to give Edward a taste of his own medicine I heard."

"We tested it out," Jasper added. He looked at Carlisle, "I think your theory may be correct."

"Jasper tried using his gift on William and the feeling was reciprocated," Alice told them.

"So it's more or less confirmed then?" Carlisle asked.

They nodded in unison, "We're pretty sure anyway," Alice said.

"It probably just took him a little while to realize it, or control it."

"Maddy gave him a couple of shocks down at the island," Esme told them with a smile, "But it didn't work then."

"Maybe he didn't know how to harness it then," Jasper thought aloud. He shrugged.

"Ooooh, I wonder what would happen if she shocked him now," Alice wondered with a devilish smile.

Esme and Carlisle smiled.

"I'd be willing to make a trip to find out," Jasper said, raising his eyebrows, "It's about time he got to visit his little lady friend again."

Masen and Leah entered the house.

"Hey, can we hurt Masen to see if William could cure him?" Alice asked jokingly.

"What?" Masen asked.

Esme shook her head with a smile.

"Nevermind," Alice said, pulling Jasper by the pocket of his buttondown shirt, "Let's go Jas. You're looking a little hungry."

They slinked out of the house, leaving Masen and Leah with Carlisle and Esme.

"Where's Alexandra?" Masen asked.

"Rosalie," Carlisle stated.

He nodded and looked at Leah. Their expressions showed a hint of nervousness.

"What?" Esme asked, picking up it. The tone of her voice gave off nervousness of her own.

Carlisle crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What's up?"

"Nothing... really," Masen started, "I, uh, just think it would be a good idea if I moved.. in with Leah."

Leah stood silently at his side and eyed the floor, occasionally peeking up at his parents. They looked at each other and didn't say anything at first.

"Are you going to help Leah with the payments?" Carlisle asked.

He nodded.

"Okay," he said, looking over at Esme. "So you'll need to get a job for the time being."

He eyed both of them, "Like what? Where?"

"Go find one," Carlisle told him, "Where ever."

"He doesn't have to pay me anything to live there," Leah insisted.

Carlisle smiled, "Of course he does."

"Can I work at the hospital like Emmett? I can carpool with him."

"What do you want to do there?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. Whatever."

"Think about it for awhile," Carlisle told him.

"You bought houses for everyone else," Masen insisted.

"And maybe the two of you will get a wedding present," Esme told them, "Until then, you pay Leah out of your own pocket."

"Mrs. Cullen, I've eaten your food. I've stayed here. You've all taken me in... he really doesn't have to pay me anything at all."

"Yes he does," Esme said at the same time as Carlisle, "Besides," he added, "Masen needs to get better educated regarding the real world. I'll pay until you get yourself settled."

"And before you protest about the others," Esme added, sensing he was about to say something else, "They all went to high school... a number of times. And Edward and Rosalie have degrees. They just can't go back to school here at the moment because they've already graduated."

"I don't think it's a bad thing," Masen said defensively, "Can you get me a job at the hospital?"

"We'll see," Carlisle said, "Go looking around. I'll check in to see if there's anything part time you could do."

"Okay," he agreed.

"And at some point, I'd still like you to go to school."

"Dad, I would but some girl might try to steal me away," he smirked and looked at Leah from the corner of his eye, "I can't have this one get all jealous and, you know, go all wolf beast in public on the high school chicks."

Carlisle shook his head, "You're not that good looking Mase."

Leah snickered.

"Well, they say I look like you so I guess that's where the non-attractive part comes in," Masen joked back. He decided to butter up his mother, "Because my mama's gorgeous." He picked Esme up around the waist and twirled her around.

She was taken off guard and started laughing. Carlisle and Leah both smiled at their interaction.

"I'm glad we're all okay," Masen said, changing the subject briefly, "I mean things are starting to sink in I think. Anyone could have died. I'm really lucky to have you guys. And if you want me to go to school I'll go to school. If you want me to work, I'll work."

Carlisle messed up Masen's hair with his hand, "We'll talk about it."

"So he can move in right?" Leah asked, somewhat shyly.

Carlisle looked at Esme, who was still smiling. She nodded to him. "That's fine," he told Leah.

Masen grinned, "Let's get packing lady."

They two of them made their way toward Masen's room.

"There are some boxes in the attic if you need them," Esme called to them.

"Okay," Masen said back. They heard Leah laughing a few seconds later and saying "stop" as they guessed Masen was tickling her from what they could hear.

Carlisle stared at Esme with a half smile and brought her to him with one arm around her shoulders. She finished the hug and brought herself all the way to him. "I'm happy," she told him.

"Me too," he said.

"I'm really happy."

Carlisle laughed and took her face between his hands, "Me too." He gave her a quick kiss before Rosalie walked through the door with Alexandra in her arms and William just behind her.

"She's trying to talk," Rosalie said handing Esme her baby.

"Maybe Mommy will be first this time..." Esme teased, looking at Carlisle.

"I hope so," he said.

"Can I... watch the game?" William's timid voice came from behind Rosalie.

It had only been a day since he'd been punished. There was a soft spot lingering in Rosalie's heart for him, but she knew she had to be firm, "Your dad said no. You'll live with out it for a week."

He sighed.

"Maybe if you be good the next couple of days, we'll cut your punishment short."

William tried not to twist his face in disappointment, "Alright."

Rosalie smiled and raised her eyebrows at them as she left the room.

"Come here Mommy," Carlisle pulled Esme back into an embrace, "I love you. And she'll say it first. I'm sure."

Esme smiled, "We'll see Daddy."


	5. Cold Blooded

**Chapter 5**

Since her world had fallen apart, she wasn't quite sure what to do with her twenty four hour days. Part of her had contemplated provoking Aro and the rest of the Volturi members until they killed her. She didn't even care if that meant they won.

Why live? she thought. There wasn't much to live for anymore. Her rage had even diminished, and it had been the only fuel that kept her body going. Since the ambush on her camp, all the fight left in her bones had died. She had nothing.

Olivia had tried to even starve herself to death, though the burning sensation became too much to bare and she fell into temptation far too easily. She'd been wandering for weeks since the fight, relocating often and hunting more frequently. At times she'd visit nearby her victim's homes to witness their anguish. Olivia found comfort in knowing others' lives were destroyed, and it made her more ruthless than ever.

She didn't know where she'd end up for good, though she knew she could never go back to the part of Canada where she called home with Nicholas. The pain was too deep, and her wounds were too fresh. Everything there reminded her of her mate.

As her thoughts stuck on Nicholas, another thought projected in her mind. His friend Peter owed them a favor. They'd helped him adjust to the lifestyle and got him out of harms way on several occasions. He was an extremely intelligent being and without a doubt carried his best characteristics over from his human life. Nicholas used to call him the evil genius.

Olivia was not opposed to the most modern technology. She'd had a cell phone prior to it's destruction from the fire.. or the water, she wasn't sure which. Peter was an allie for years and she had his phone number memorized. It was just a matter of finding a new cell phone to send him a message to pinpoint his location.

She wandered the empty, midnight streets of some small town in New England, hoping to come across some poor soul who would meet her demise for a snack and an Iphone. It didn't take long before her senses lead her to a delicious young man who was too drunk to realize what had even hit him. She ended his life rather quickly, carrying the body into the woods before removing his cell phone from the pocket of his baggy jeans.

The numbers beeped in the quiet of the night, sounding like bullhorns in the emptiness. It only took two rings before Olivia knew Peter's curiosity got the best of him.

"Hello?" A voice echoed over the line, unaware of the number that had appeared on his screen.

"Peter," Olivia said, "I've got a job for you, if you'd like to even the score and do us the favor you owe us."

"Oh, Olivia my dear," Peter said back in a heavy Canadian accent, "It would be my pleasure. I've been bored."

His enthusiasm ignited a much needed fire inside of her. It wasn't much, but it was enough to kick start her into another gear.

"I have a project for you," she explained, "Are you up for it?"

"Up for most challenges," he said confidently.

"I'd like you to be creative. There is a coven in Forks, Washington. The Cullens. They've killed Nicholas and left us in shambles."

There was a brief silence before Peter spoke, "Oh my... Olivia, are you-"

"I'd like you to go visit them. Gain their trust. They have Aro's daughter in their company permanently."

"Aro's daughter?"

"Yes. I will explain all of that later. Her name is Luciana. She has long dark hair. Amber eyes. No scent."

"Interesting..."

"I don't care if it takes a year, Peter," she went on, "I want Luciana brought back to me. Alive if possible."

"Aro's daughter.." his voice drifted, "Are you trying to get me killed old friend?"

"No. Aro doesn't even know you exist," she said coldly.

"Point taken. Go on."

"They will be able to sense you coming. There are a few of them who have some type of gifts, similar to Nicholas's sheild. Be aware of this. Keep your distance at first if you can. There is another coven north of them in Denali, Alaska. If you'd like to work your way into their good graces first, it might provide an easier route to the Cullens. They're not as suspicious."

"Sounds... fun. Cold blooded fun."

"Can you do this for me?"

"It'll keep me occupied," Peter said, "I just hope it won't get me killed. I don't like messing with the Volturi."

"I survived them," she assured him, "You'll do just fine."

"You'll have to fill me in on the more intimate details later."

"We'll save it for a night in front of a warm fire. Don't call this number back. I'll call you." Olivia hung up the phone before he could reply with a smart comment. She proceeded to crush the phone in her palm, still standing above the man she'd made a meal of.

The wooded area all around her was silent, and she thought surely no one would find the young man for days, maybe weeks or even months. By then, bears or some type of wildlife would likely finish the job and get rid of the evidence of her being there, not that it mattered much to Olivia either way.

She stormed through the woods in no particular direction, getting rid of the phone in a nearby stream that drifted to parts unknown. There wasn't much for her to do with her days, and she momentarily contemplated ambushing Forks, Washington and taking down everyone in sight - human, werewolf, vampire... There weren't many consequences and at the very least, people would be exposed to the horrible creatures that truly did roam the earth with them. She would die, for certain, and Aro's hand, though again thought how little there was to live for.

The thought left her mind as quickly as it entered. She wanted to see pain on Aro's face. As much as she hated Carlisle and the rest of his family, her bitterness towards the Volturi hit her nerves a little deeper. It was the Italian coven who'd lead her to be the cold, vindictive woman she was today. They took loved ones from her first, and so they would be a primary target. If all else failed, she would seek to destroy the town of Forks and bring as many Cullens down with her as possible.


	6. Piano Man

**Chapter 6**

Edward grabbed Bella by the hand and lead her into the passenger seat of his car with a smile. He nudged Renesme playfully with his elbow as she climbed into the back seat with Jacob. They both smiled and had made up from their fight days ago. Edward could see that the two of them understood each other much better after the long talk they'd had the night before. He found himself feeling truly happy about that.

"So where are we going exactly?" Jacob asked. He looked at Renesme, then to Edward, who made his way in behind the wheel.

"A little place downtown. Mill Creek." He told them, starting the car.

"It's a bar," Bella told them.

"Yes!" Jacob said jokingly.

Edward smiled and looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Dad's going to play the piano and Mase is going to sing." Renesme told him.

Jacob laughed, "This is going to be good."

Bella looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head, "They're pretty good together Jake."

"What are you going to do? Piano Man?"

"Actually..." Bella said with a laugh, "Yeah."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jacob said. He looked at Renesme, who smiled but shook her head at him too.

"They're so good," she insisted.

"I'll be the judge of that," Jacob continued to smirk and stared out the window, "We still have some patches of sun coming through."

"They'll be gone in ten minutes," Edward told him.

Their car cruised through the town and ended up downtown. Edward found a spot on the side of the road and parallel parked across the street from Mill Creek. The place was somewhat crowded, though it was still early and being a Saturday night in the summer, he was sure it would be packed by the time ten o'clock rolled around.

Masen and Leah were walking into the place just as the four of them crossed the street.

"Hey," Masen said, holding the door for all of them. He high fived Edward, "Ready?"

"It's been awhile since I've done modern music in public," Edward said with a grin.

"Modern?" Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"It's modern to me," he smiled, winking at her, "I forget sometimes how long I've been on this earth."

Bella smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. He stayed close to her face, asking for another without words. She continued to give him the small public display of affection before they headed into the bar.

"Don't you just love it when they do that Ness?" Jacob asked.

She waved a hand at him, "I don't care."

"Where's Michael?" Jacob asked.

"He didn't feel comfortable," Edward told them. He looked around as they walked into the place.

"Getting stage fright there... Dad?" Jacob joked. His teeth aligned in a perfect cheek to cheek smile.

"Jacob.." Edward started, through gritted teeth.

"Will you knock it off," Bella said to both of them.

Renesme and Jacob made their way across the place to where Seth and Luciana sat together. They noticed Jasper and Alice across the way getting a cocktail at the bar. Their silhouettes were easy to make out in the dim light that hung over the dive joint that provided some of the best entertainment for the small town. Carlisle and Emmett sat together at another table close by and gave a wave.

"Where are Rosalie and Esme?" Edward asked as they approached.

"Yeah, they weren't at home," Bella added.

"Male strip club," Emmett joked.

Carlisle shook his head, "Yes. That's exactly where they are."

"Took a walk with the kiddos," Emmett told them, "Down at the beach. Since we're allowed there now and all."

Bella sat down to join them, while Edward went up to where Masen chatted with one of the owners of the place. Leah was on his arm, then decided to sit with Bella across from Emmett and Carlisle. She looked over adoringly at Masen, admiring his shaggy, curly blond hair that sat perfectly under his baseball hat. A hint of jealousy passed through her when she thought of all the younger women at the place that would soon be staring at her man. They would undoubtedly find him attractive.

Bella noticed a little look of worry on Leah's face and nudged her, "What's wrong?"

Leah laughed, "Nothing." She fiddled with the ring on her finger, then whispered, "Don't you hate knowing that everyone's going to be checking them out?"

Bella giggled, and Emmett laughed hearing her concern. A smile crossed Carlisle's face as well.

"I used to a little," she admitted, "I got jealous a few times, but it doesn't really matter who checks them out. They're with us. They want us."

Emmett snickered again and Bella kicked at him under the table, catching Carlisle in the leg instead. He winced with a smile, surprised at her action.

"Oh, sorry Carlisle," she said, embaressed.

Emmett let out a brief high pitched laugh, "Good job Bella."

"It's fine," Carlisle told her. He elbowed Emmett in the side, drawing a look of pain on his face, "Is that what you were going for?"

Bella laughed, "Exactly what I was going for."

"Now it's your turn to hit Bella for me," Emmett told Leah, "Come on. Two on two here."

Leah laughed and shook her head.

Jasper and Alice made their way toWARD the rest of them, "Hey guys. We're going to stand in the back over there," Alice told them, "No room over here."

"You can sit here," Carlisle offered.

"No, it's fine," Alice smiled, "It's not like we'll get tired of standing or anything."

Jasper grinned and followed her, keeping her protectively close from all the wandering eyes of the men in the place.

A few acts went up to the empty space where everyone had been performing that night. Some sang country songs; others covered rock songs from the eighties and nineties. The atmopshere was fun and upbeat and most of the crowd got into the singers and rockers that played one or two songs for everyone's entertainment.

"Popcorn?" A young waitress yelled over the music, looking around the table at Bella and Leah, then Carlisle and Emmett.

"No, thanks," Carlisle told her.

"She's trying to cut back on the calories," Emmett joked, pointing to Bella, "She's a little chunky." He grinned at her.

"Thanks Emmett," Bella said with a closed mouth grin. She kicked him successfully in the shin this time and threw a peanut shell at him that had managed to survive from the last group of people who sat there.

The waitress seemed mildly amused and smiled as she wandered to the next table to see if anyone else needed anything.

"Bella?" A voice came from across the room.

She turned and saw her friend Angela from high school.

"Oh my gosh," Bella stood up, "Angela."

They hugged and Angela smiled, "How have you been? How's married life?"

She chuckled, "Good."

"Where is the hubby anyway?" She looked around and waved at everyone else.

"He's, uh, about to play the piano."

"Sweet!" Angela said with a smile. She looked over to where Bella was now pointing, "Still just as gorgeous," she whispered.

Bella smiled and shrugged.

"Who's the guy he's with?"

"Oh, that's, uh, that's Masen."

"Related?"

"Yeah. He's Carlisle's nephew."

"Hottie," she said, "Taken?"

Bella laughed, "Very taken actually," she motioned to Leah, "That's his fiance. Leah."

"Damn," Angela said with a laugh, loud enough, she thought, for just Bella to hear.

"Not with Eric?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Ehh, we were better off as friends," Angela told her, "And we still are. We've hung out a few times this summer, but I'm going back to school in like a week."

"Gotcha, gotcha. Well..."

"It was great seeing you. If you ever want to catch up..."

"I'll call you."

"Defiintely. And I can't wait to see Edward and..."

"Masen."

"Yeah. They're going to kill it." She smiled and hugged Bella again before making her way back toward her group of friends.

Bella slid back into the booth.

"Told you," Leah said, "I knew everyone was going to think he's hot."

She laughed, "She said Edward was hot too."

"He only has eyes for you, Leah," Carlisle assured her.

"I know," she smiled, "I hate that I'm so jealous."

"You're a piece of cake compared to Rosalie," Emmett laughed.

A young man with a white t-shirt and jeans, covered by an open plaid buttondown stood up at the microphone. He tapped it once and took a swig from his Bud Light, "Ready for the next act?"

There were cheers from around the bar and a few people raised their glasses.

"We have a bar room classic tonight folks," he raised his bottle, "Give it up for Piano Man!"

"I love this song," someone said from across the place.

Edward had a harmonica propped on the piano stand and his fingers traced the keys before he started blowing into it, starting off the classic Billy Joel song. A few cheers gathered around the room.

Bella smiled to herself, admiring Edward as he carefully played each note. She was shocked when Masen started singing, not realizing how nice his voice was, "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday... regular crowd shuffles in.. there's an old man sitting next to me... making love to his tonic and gin..."

Emmett let out a loud cheer as Edward continued on with the harmonica. Carlisle raised his eyebrows, apparently just as shocked at his son's talent. He turned to Leah for a moment, who smiled back at him and clapped her hands.

As the song went on and the crowd began to chime in, "Sing us a song you're the piano man... sing us a song tonight.. well we're all in the mood for a melody.. and you've got us feeling alright..."

Bella couldn't take her eyes off of her husband as his hands graced the piano keys. He was completely in his element and focused solely on the music. The two of them sounded great together.

Alice and Jasper creeped back closer to the family, and Alice began to sing along, encouraging everyone else to in the area. She gave Carlisle a wink and egged him on until he started singing with them.

The song finished a few minutes later and everyone in the place cheered for Edward and Masen. They made their way back to their family with smiles.

"You guys sounded great," Bella gushed. She wrapped her arms around Edward and kissed him.

"Yeah, that was great," Carlisle said enthusiastically.

Masen pulled Leah into his side and kissed her on the cheek.

"This is so fun!" Alice said loudly above the noise.

The same guy from earlier climbed back to the microphone to introduce the next person who was about to cover a Bon Jovi song.

"Let's stay down here all night," Masen said with a smile.

"You guys stay down here all night," Carlisle said. He patted his son on the back, "I'm going to head home."

"Same," Emmett said, "But that was a kickass song guys." He high fived Masen.

"You guys staying?" Masen asked everyone.

"We'll stay," Jasper said with a grin.

Jacob and Renesme, and Seth and Luciana agreed too.

"We might stay for a few," Edward said in a leery voice, looking to Bella for approval. When she shrugged and nodded, they waved goodbye to Carlisle and Emmett and enjoyed the rest of the night on the town.


	7. Peter

**Chapter 7**

Peter knew he was charming. He knew it all his life. A handsome face and intelligence were things he used to his advantage, and to work into manipulative intentions. He was turned into a vampire at the age of twenty-two, some forty years ago. He'd come from a prestigious family in Vancouver, though frequented his family's beach home in Martha's Vineyard in the summers of his later teenage years and early twenties. Some would have called him a womanizer, never really willing to commit to one person, though he did have his share of girlfriends over the years, each lasting only a month or so at most. As an immortal, it was one of the many ways he was able to lure victims to him to feed, not that he needed to. Seduction was a game that he loved to play and he had mastered it. It made the hunts more interesting. From day one, he had never minded his transformation, vain in ways that made him admire the unchanging stone face he'd been blessed with, though wore contacts quite often to hide the unwelcoming redness of his eyes.

Alaska, he thought, was beautiful. He would get to know the Denali clan from afar, if he could, before he'd gain his way into their trust, only to lead him to the Cullens. He felt it would be a good way to get to know the Cullens from afar as well. Peter was sure he could pump the Denalis for information once he made himself one of them. If he had any problems in life, fitting in was not one of them, nor was getting sympathy, particularly from women. From what Olivia had explained to him, there were three women that made up the clan of Alaska, and two of them were taken. He wasn't sure if he'd play the love card on the third woman yet, or if he'd save his advances for someone else. Regardless, he would work his way into their circle and get back to an even keel with Olivia.

I could make this a permanent residence, he thought to himself. His eyes wandered the breathtaking landscape before him. In all of his years, he'd never traveled to this part of the world, and he suddenly regretted it dearly.

Olivia had explained the process vampires could go through in order to have biological children so Peter was up to speed. She had filled him in on all of the details he'd need to know in order to do his best to capture Luciana. Considering he had the time, as she set no time frame for his mission, Peter decided to wander the town of Anchorage for a bit before he got down to business.

When night soon fell, he made his way onto the streets and lingered by the bars, waiting for the best looking woman in town to catch his eye. When the moment happened, he followed her on her travels, making himself known, though never approaching her himself. He always made them want him.

A tall, slender blonde woman stood with an elbow on the bar of a downtown lounge. She frequently peeked back at a table of friends as she attempted to get the bartender's attention.

Unfortunately for you the bartender's a woman, Peter thought to himself. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and ran a hand back through his perfectly combed, short brown hair. His eyes, that night, beamed a sparkling green color and the shirt he'd chosen was a gray t-shirt one size too small for his muscular upper body. A catchy phrase with sexual innuendo was scribbled across the front.

The bartender approached Peter and eyed him eagerly, "What can I get for you?"

He smiled a mouth full of perfect teeth and saw the blonde staring over at him, "A scotch on the rocks, and whatever the lady's drinking." He pointed down the bar at her, knowing her eyes lit up at the sight of his gesture. She peeked back at her friends again, who weren't paying attention and shared a pitcher of beer.

Peter smiled as the bartender unwillingly walked to the gorgeous woman and leaned in to ask her drink order. She then returning a pointing gesture to Peter, who raised his nearly empty glass, sucking on one of the ice cubes as it slid into his mouth. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering down the woman's body, though couldn't help himself. She wore a tight, black dress with black heels to match. He saw the wristlet on her arm was Coach and the diamonds on her necklace were surely real. This was the type of girl he typically went after.

The woman behind the bar returned with his scotch after delivering a fruity cocktail to the woman.

"Thank you," Peter said and handed the woman a fifty dollar bill, "Keep the change."

He knew she was about to say, 'but you gave me a fifty,' though she didn't press her luck and happily accepted the large tip.

"That was a big tip," the blonde said, approaching Peter upon hearing his exchange with the bartender.

He smiled and held out his hand, "And you are?"

"Chloe," she reached her tan arm out and shook Peter's icy hand, almost pulling back a bit, "Your hands are cold." A smile lingered on her face.

Peter raised his glass, "Probably because I've been having these on the rocks all night."

"Makes sense," Chloe giggled. She looked at her friends again, who were now all staring in their direction.

"Am I keeping you?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"No," she smiled, "No. Not at all."

"Boyfriend on his way here?"

"I'm single," she said almost immediately, "Single as they come."

They both took a swig of their respective drinks.

"I've never seen you here," Chloe said, finding herself being pulled in like a trance from his eyes.

"Oh, I'm new in town. Checking out some property. I'm from Vancouver actually."

"So, you must play hockey," she joked.

Peter smiled, "Here and there. That's another reason why my hands are so cold."

She laughed at the joke and was fully lost in his game, unable to look away from his gaze, "I've never seen that color green in someone's eyes."

"Well, I'm not just anyone," he tried to downplay the cockiness in his voice.

"I'm starting to see that," Chloe lifted the drink to her mouth and locked eyes with his as she smacked her lips after a long sip of cranberry and vodka.

Peter knew where this was going. The thirst for her began to intensify, though he knew he had to be patient. He loved waiting until the absolute last minute to feed, providing himself with sweet torture before tasting the one thing that sang to him sweeter than anything else - blood.


	8. The Messed Up Brady Bunch

**So... today's the first day I've had off in awhile and I decided to make some playlists to go along with my stories. The hubby also works Saturdays so after I clean the house and hit the gym, there's not much to do.. I'm a loser, I know! :) lol so if you're bored and want to possibly check out some new songs.. (i have to spell out the URL because it won't show up)**

**www dot playlist dot com/#!/user/58678725/playlists**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Alexandra had spoken her first words, and this time 'Mommy' came first. She was so attached to Esme and occassionally threw fits when she was forced out of her arms. Even with Carlisle, there were times when she struggled out of his grasp, reaching out for her mother. At the moment, that's exactly what was happening.

Rosalie looked over with a muffled laugh as she dropped her face to Emmett's shoulder on the couch, "She likes her mommy better," she teased.

"Ma," Alexandra's baby voice came, as she pressed her little feet against Carlisle's chest as leverage to reach out for Esme.

Esme laughed and took her from him, "Alright. Alright." She swept her into the crease of her arm and Alexandra placed a head down on her shoulder, "Sorry."

Carlisle smiled and headed into the kitchen, "It's okay. I'm going to make some chicken cutlets and mashed potatoes. Seth and Leah are going to join Renesme and Jacob for dinner here."

"Is Masen coming?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Esme seemed satisfied and sat down on the floor by the television in front of a plether of toys that were scattered about. Alexandra eyed something fluorescent and grabbed it, as Esme set her down on the floor.

A dirty joke came from the program on television and she looked up, upon Emmett's laughter. Rosalie didn't look overly amused.

"What show is this?" Esme made a face, that was returned by Rosalie.

"Workaholics," Emmett told her, still smiling, "It's great."

"No it isn't," Rosalie disagreed, "And William's been picking up things from this now."

"Oh, he's like almost thirteen, fourteen now... in human years."

She shook her head, "You should hear some of the things he's said."

"That's my boy," Emmett joked.

Rosalie turned and pinched him hard in the arm.

"Stop," he called, swatting at her, "Stop."

She let go and focused back on the program on the television, only staying to watch to be next to her husband. When something finally was amusing to her, she giggled softly and Emmett turned to her, "Ha! See, it's funny."

"No," she continued to protest, "It's stupid."

"I'll give ya that, but it's still good."

"Oh, what they put on cable television these days," Esme shook her head, "I remember when the Brady Bunch was taboo because the parent slept in the same bed."

Rosalie laughed, "Oh yeah! Wow. It's definitely changed."

"Those were the boring days of television," Emmett said, "I prefer today's selection."

Seth and Leah came in through the door together, "Hello," they both waved.

"Hey," everyone waved.

"Thanks for having us over," Seth said, "Not that it's out of the ordinary really. But thanks for cooking dinner."

"Thank the great chef in there," Esme said, pointing toward the kitchen, "Where's Mase? And Lucy?"

"Hunting," Leah said.

Esme nodded, "Has Lucy been staying over at Jasper and Alice's place?"

"For the most part," Seth told her, then made a face, "And so has Michael."

"Oh, don't be jealous," Leah teased.

Seth made a face.

"Don't let her fool you, Seth," Emmett called over, "She was super jealous the night they played Piano Man down at the pub."

"I was not," she protested with a smile.

"Tell him to shut up Leah," Rosalie told her, "I do."

Jacob hurried into the house with a smile, "Do I smell chicken cutlets?"

Carlisle walked into the living room where they all stood. He cracked a smile, "Plenty for you Jacob."

"Let me help with the mashed potatoes." He hurried in after him. Carlisle was about to protest but Jacob had already made his way passed him, kissing Renesme on the cheek as he went. She sat at the table fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers.

"We're like a messed up version of the Brady Bunch," Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Much more messed up," Emmett agreed, "Hey you and Carlisle should be Mike and Carol Brady for Halloween this year." He laughed, looking at Esme.

Rosalie giggled, "That would be hilareous."

"Only if you'll be Greg and Marsha," she told them.

"Hell yeah, I'll be Greg," Emmett told her, "And Rose is already blond so there ya go."

William entered through the back with Edward and Renesme. He looked several inches taller than he had a week before when he'd gotten in trouble. His shoulders were beginning to fill out and, though his voice hadn't quite changed yet, they suspected it was something that would happen very soon. Rosalie already had a secret little date planned for him and Maddy, and hoped it would work. A part of her thought that the two of them might end up being the way she and Edward turned out, but hoped for the best anyway. Emmett felt the same way.

"What'd you get?" Emmett asked.

"Mountain lion," he gritted his teeth and growled, flexing his muscles.

Emmett and Rosalie both laughed.

Masen and Luciana entered momentarily after. Masen immediately joined Esme and Alexandra on the carpet.

"Who's that?" Esme asked lovingly, pointing to her son.

"Ma," Alexandra said. Her version of Masen sounded exactly like the way she said Mom.

"That's right," Masen told her. He slipped his thumbs in between her tiny hands and helped stand her up, though knew she wasn't able to stay like that on her own yet. She smiled and giggled as he bounced her up and down. When he'd stop she would anticipate when he would pick up again, a laugh escaped her tiny body each time that he did.

A loud clap of thunder silenced everyone for a minute and Alexandra's face went from extremely happy to scared. She started to cry almost immediately and Masen stood up, cuddling her to him, "It's okay," he laughed, as her tears continued to fall. She clung to him and composed herself within a few minutes.

"Another freakin' thunderstorm," Emmett said.

"Em," Rosalie said with a hand out, "What if Alexandra's next word is freakin'."

"That'd be kind of funny actually," Masen said with a smile at Emmett.

He nodded in agreement, "It'd be great Rose."

"You just love to get under my skin these days Em," Rosalie said, standing up from the couch.

"Babe-" he began to protest.

"No," she said a little louder, "You've been teasing me all the time lately. Why do you have to be such a... punk all the time."

"Rosalie," he called after her, as she stormed out of the room.

William looked on and a smile slowly spread on his face upon making eye contact with Masen. Emmett shook his head and continued to watch television.

Esme walked into the kitchen and grabbed some plates and silverwear to set the table for Jacob, Leah and Seth.

"I got it," Carlisle told her, "Go sit."

"It's not going to kill me," she told him, "Just worry about your chicken cutlets." She smiled and winked at him, causing a grin to escape his lips. He turned back to the stove and pulled a few more pieces of chicken from the frying pan to a paper plate full of the ones he'd already cooked.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Leah asked them.

"Now that everything's done," Jacob said, pouring garlic into a bowl full of potatoes, "No. But thank you."

She shook her head, wanting to reply with a smart comment but decided not to because of Carlisle and Esme.

"Be nice," Esme said to Jacob.

Seth stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Come sit honey," Esme told him, "You too Lucy, if you'd like."

Seth smiled shyly and found a spot at the table next to Renesme.

"What would you guys like to drink?"

"Oh, umm..." his voice trailed off, "If you have Pepsi I'll do that."

She nodded, "Leah? Jacob?"

"I can get it," Leah offered.

"She only gets to cook and all this every now and then," Carlisle told them, bringing the breaded chicken to the table, "So just let her have her fun."

Leah smiled, "Okay. I'll do Pepsi too."

"Same for me," Jacob told her, unplugging the potato masher. He brought the bowl over and placed it in the middle of the table.

Masen joined them at the table to accompany Leah. He handed Alexandra back to Esme.

Emmett laughed out loud as another episode of Workaholics went on Comedy Central. Rosalie stormed in upon hearing his carefree demeanor and smacked him hard in the back of the head, "You don't even care that I'm upset."

He spun around a little angry, "Baby, come on!"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, looking at her.

"No, he doesn't even care," she yelled, "If he was upset, I wouldn't be sitting here laughing at the dumbest show in the world."

Emmett sighed and looked at Carlisle, shaking his head as he did. He knew the action would make her even more mad.

"Stop shaking your head," she told him firmly, attempting not to raise her voice again because of the baby.

Jacob smiled and looked at Renesme, "It's fun to watch."

She snickered back and took a swig of her soda.

Emmett decided to play an unfair card, "I could have died three and a half weeks ago."

Rosalie pointed a finger at him and shook her head before storming out again.

Esme gave him a look, "That's not fair Emmett. Go talk to her."

Emmett sighed and got up off the couch, handing the remote to Carlisle, "See ya in four days."


	9. Rainy Nights

**Hazel.. thanks for the review! :) and i think earlier in the chapter i had put that peter frequently uses contacts so he can blend in with the people in whatever town he's passing through.. something along those lines.. hope that clears it up! **

**Chapter 9**

Masen kissed Esme on the cheek and guided Leah out the front door, "See you guys soon."

"Thanks for dinner and everything," Leah told them with a wave. She threw the hood up of the hooded sweatshirt Masen had given to her to sheild the heavy rain.

"You're very welcome," Esme said, not wanting to close the door, "Stay dry."

"Be safe," Carlisle told them.

Masen smiled and waved as the two of them ran to his car.

"Come on," Edward said, tossing William his baseball hat. They each threw on a windbreaker jacket and Edward grabbed his keys. Bella, Renesme and Jacob made their way toward the front door with them.

"Where are you going?"

"To see G.I. Joe," William told them.

"He kills animals for food," Edward told Esme, picking up on her thoughts on whether or not the movie would be alright, "I think he can handle Channing Tatum and The Rock."

Carlisle snickered and Esme hit him lightly on the chest.

"Where's the little one?" Jacob asked, pulling his hood up over his head.

"Alice and Jasper just got back," Esme told him, "So they snatched her."

"For practice?" Renesme asked suspiciously.

Bella laughed at her daughter's suspiscions.

"Maybe..." Esme said with a grin.

"Okay, well the movie starts in a half hour," Edward told them, "We have to go."

"Nessy, G.I. Joe for you too?" Carlisled asked.

"Channing Tatum," Jacob reminded him with a closed mouth smile.

Bella looked back and him and laughed, then smiled at Renesme.

"Of course," Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows, "Have fun."

They paraded out the door and piled into Edward's car.

"No one uses umbrellas anymore, huh?" Carilsle said aloud. He put an arm around Esme and walked to nowhere in particular. They overheard Seth and Luciana talking in the living room.

"Can we wait until it dies down out there?" Luciana asked Seth, "I don't mean to be such a girl but I just got my hair done."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and smiled, not wanting to let them know they'd overheard their conversation. Esme shrugged and decided to intervene anyway, "Stay as long as you need to," she called to them.

Seth let out a little laugh, "Thanks. Sorry."

"It's fine," Carlisle called back.

Esme wandered into the kitchen, getting ready to tackle a sink full of dirty dishes and leftover papertowels that were scattered about.

"Go upstairs. Put on a movie, or go hang with Alice. Relax."

"No, I've got it," she insisted, reaching into the sink.

Carlisle playfully grabbed her arms as she reached and pinned them to her sides beneath his. He interlocked her fingers with his and dipped his head so his lips just barely touched the bottom of her earlobe, "Go upstairs and make yourself more... comfortable." His voice came out in a smooth whisper that left Esme grinning.

"Mmm.." she said in a light moan, "Okay. If you insist."

He let her go and smiled as she turned around, "I do."

Esme planted a single kiss on his lips and fluttered up the stairs. Carlisle smiled to himself as he began to clean up the dishes at a more human pace to keep from breaking anything. From the other room he could hear Jasper trying to get Alexandra to say his name and Alice's laughter was happy and contagious. They shared a few words about the possibility of having their own little one before the discussion changed quickly for no reason in particular.

The house was fairly quiet after half of the family had gone out and left the rain sounding deafening on the rooftop. Occasional strikes of lightening decorated the sky and once or twice the lights dimmed and flickered, though never went out.

"The power better not go out!" Alice's voice called out, "I'm waiting for my movie to come on at ten."

"You've seen it before," Jasper told her lightly.

"Yeah, but I've been waiting to watch it tonight."

Carlisle found himself feeling carefree and happy at the mood of his family, and the relative calm nature of everyone. Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared to parts unknown, fighting all the way until they couldn't be heard anymore. He was sure they'd both come around, as they always did.

He made his way toward the hallway and reached into a closet, removing an umbrella before walking it over toward Seth and Leah, who were still debating on when to leave. "Don't think I'm at all rushing you out," Carlisle told them, "But you can get to where you need to go at a normal pace without messing up your hair." He leaned the umbrella up against the couch next to Seth, "I don't know why anyone else didn't grab it."

"Thanks," Seth told him.

"Yeah, thank you so much," Luciana said. She smiled.

Carlisle flicked off the kitchen light and walked up the stairs. He closed the door lightly behind him as he crossed into their room.

Esme smiled, recognizing his intentions. She shook her head, though turned the volume of the television up a little extra loud.

Carlisle rushed over and pinned her down on the bed beneath him, teasing her lips by letting his linger just a few centimeters above hers.

Esme threw her arms around him and pulled him into a long, needy makeout session, muffling her moans into his mouth.

As he leaned back, she played with the collar of his shirt and let a laugh ripple through her, "Did you just kick the kids out?" She heard Seth and Luciana's voices as they made their way down the driveway.

Carlisle chuckled, "No. I just gave them an umbrella."

"Hmm..." She pushed him back, sending the two of them off the bed before she guided him onto the seat she typically used while she put on make up by the bureau. Recognizing there was no back to the seat, she shifted it so his back rested against the wall and she planted a knee on either side of him.

He smiled and laughed again, "Didn't like where we were?" His hands pushed upward on her casual, striped t-shirt.

Esme finished the job for him and threw the shirt up over her head, tossing it to the side, "Too loud. Jasper and Alice are with Alexandra downstairs."

"Mmm.. good thinking." Carlisle brought his mouth back to hers as she struggled with the top button of his pants. After a few seconds he let out a light laugh as he sensed his wife was becoming a little frustrated with the task. He took his hands off of her for a moment to undo it.

"Sorry," she said with a laugh.

"You could've ripped them for all I care," he told her.

Carlisle thought for a moment how different it was to be with Esme this time, compared to the last time they were together. As meaningful and great as it was the day before he'd left to go to Canada, there was a bittersweet feeling that left the two of them flush with a wave of heavy emotions. Tonight, he found himself enjoying himself in different ways, as he was able to relax and enjoy being with her without anything hanging above his head.

"Give me the arch," she said to him, referencing the movie Hall Pass.

He knew exactly what she meant and grinned, lifting his hips up a few inches so she could slide his pants down.

"You look so good in these," Esme told him, playing with the fabric of his boxerbriefs.

Carlisle leaned his head back against the wall and stared into Esme's eyes. He loved seeing her this carefree.

She continued to take control of the situation and brought her mouth back to his, becoming more aroused by his attempts to silence his moans. He eased her out of the shorts she'd been wearing and took an extra second to admire her figure.

"Staring, Dr. Cullen?" Esme teased him with a seductive ring in her voice.

Carlisle's hands tightened around her as he found himself loving the way she'd just called him that, "It'd be a sin not to."

She pushed herself against him, enjoying the little edge of power she had over him at the moment. He let out a painful laugh, longing for her to have her way with him as he suffered in the best of ways beneath her.

As much as she enjoyed seeing him, literally, on the edge of his seat, Esme looked at him with a smile before deciding to give in to both of their desires.


	10. Truce

**Chapter 10**

Masen walked back toward Leah's house after throwing the trash out. He could see by the edge of the woods far away that Paul, or so he thought, was removing the stakes that separated the boundaries between the divided Quileute tribe. As much as he wanted to run over to him, he decided to talk to Leah first to see what was up.

He hurried inside as Leah was finishing up drying a few dishes that they'd left in the sink. She took a sip of coffee and smiled at him. "I love this Keurig machine my mom got us... well got me." She laughed.

Masen smiled, "Let me try a sip to see if I'd like it."

She grinned and handed him over the light green mug, "This could be funny."

He took it from her hand and put the cup to his lips, looking at her while he did. She continued to smile as he let a small swig of coffee slide into his mouth. Before she could say anything, he made a face of disgust and handed it back to her. "Yeah, that's not going to work."

Leah laughed and took a long sip, "Well, I love it."

"Love... is a strong word," Masen said playfully, pulling her toward him by the belt loop on her jean shorts. He began kissing her for a minute before both of them separated at the scent of Seth nearby. A few minutes later he let himself in without knocking.

"Can you come with me?" Seth asked, looking at his sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a little alarmed.

"Nothing, really. Sam's pack wants to talk to us. Jacob's already meeting with him."

Leah looked at Masen, knowing there was a small part of him that hated when she and Sam had to interact. He was very mature about it and she knew deep down he understood that there was nothing between the two of them anymore. It was just the thought of their past that made him uneasy.

"Go ahead," he said with a smile, "I can hold the fort down here for a little bit."

"You sure?" she asked.

Masen kissed her forehead, "You don't need my permission." He laughed lightly.

"I know but-"

He turned her around gently and put his hands on her hips, then slowly pushed her toward Seth with smile. "Buh-bye."

She laughed and Seth flashed him a smile before they went to meet up with the rest of the wolves.

As they made their way toward the top of a cliff where the boys still liked to go cliff diving, Seth and Leah thought they sensed some sort of tension, though quickly realized that Jacob and Sam were just in the middle of an in depth conversation. The rest of the pack members had gathered around, all in human form. Jacob stood with his hands on his hips and nodded, as Sam mirrored the pose, occasionally talking with his hands to emphasize his words.

"Nice of you to join us," Embry joked as they settled into the small crowd.

"Oh shut it Embry," Leah told him.

"Let's see the ring Leah," Jared said like a middle schooler, waving his fingers around, "Ooooo Masen."

"Shut up," Jacob said, turning to him.

"Sorry Chief," he said with a salute.

Jacob shook his head and continued his chat with Sam.

"I think it would be best to get back to the way things were," Sam said, "After the incident with Luciana awhile ago," he peeked over at Seth as he spoke her name, "Our views had changed and things seemed to make sense. But we know the Cullens aren't... bad." He looked over toward the Clearwaters, "I've been very intolerant to your imprinting experiences. It was wrong. It's just a very complicated situation because of the nature of things." They all knew he was referring to the vampire-werewolf couplings.

Jacob looked back toward Leah and Seth. They all seemed to agree with their eyes, not saying anything aloud.

Sam stood waiting for Jacob's response and held out a hand.

"You did say you were wrong right?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"Don't push it Jake," Paul said firmly, taking one step forward.

"Shut it Paul."

Sam didn't say anything, he still stood with his hand out and Jacob soon returned the gesture. "I'm glad we can come to terms," Sam said honestly.

"Me too," he said.

"Party tonight?" Jared asked, taking a bite of a twizzler.

Paul snickered. Seth nodded and lended a suggestion, "Down at the beach."

"Okay," Sam said dryly. He looked at Jacob.

"Fine," Jacob said back.

"Feel free to bring your bloodsuckers," Jared teased, making kissing noises.

Jacob made a move like he was going to go after him, causing Jared to flinch and move back a step.

Seth and Leah chuckled, as did Paul. Sam tried to hold back a little smirk.

"Two for flinching," Jacob said, raising his fist.

Jared let a scowl linger on his face and allowed Jacob two light hits to the top of his arm.

"Back to normal..." Quil said, looking around at all of them.

"Normal for us," Sam said.

"So everyone's allowed everywhere now?" Seth asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention Seth?" Paul asked, half serious.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Yes, Seth," Sam said to squash a prolonged conversation.

They all began to part ways. A few of the boys jumped off the cliff into the water, a few made their way through the woods. Leah and Seth returned to their respective houses and Jacob made his way toward the garage where he continued to work on a motorcycle for a local man in town. He'd been busy with the machine all day and he was about done with the job - one of many that he was responsible for. Upon graduating from high school, he found his calling as a mechanic, preferring to work on motorcycles, though he took in all the business he could get, regardless of the type of vehicle.

Renesme frequently visisted, dropping him off lunch of something to drink. He appreciated her support, as she tried her best to sound interested in the in's and out's of the automotive world. Though he suspected she just humored him by asking frequent questions about his work, he appreciated it all the same. It showed how much she cared for him.

He eyed the bike in the corner of the garage that he'd been working on for awhile. It was his own personal bike and the hours of hard labor he put it to making it special were long and full of lots of sweat and muscle. He put his life into it. Jacob loved that bike. He loved it so much that he couldn't help staring at it. The time he'd spent washing it and waxing the spokes of the wheels...

Jacob's thought changed and he pictured Renesme's face. He loved Renesme. She wasn't a piece of metal, or made of rubber. She didn't run on gasoline. She made his heart beat. She saved his life. She provided him with something that nothing else in the world could.

The feel of the breeze on his face as he cruised through town on the motorcycle was nothing compared to the feel of Renesme's hand on his face, or her tender kisses on his lips. She was the meaning of his existance. She was his world.

Jacob made his way to a small locked box, that was locked inside a safe screwed into the top of his work bench. He removed a large wad of money, all earned by his own hard work. He was still about a thousand dollars short and knew it would take him some time to save up that amount. The money was all saved so he could give the girl of his dreams the most beautiful ring in the world. He knew exactly what she wanted, as he'd taken her around several times to stores in the past.

He eyed the bike in the corner of the room again and knew what he had to do.


	11. An Exchange of Ideas

**Chapter 11**

Jacob knew he was a little rough around the edges, and didn't want that to spoil his future proposal to Renesme. As soon as he got a buyer for his motorcycle, he would buy the ring and carefully lay out the details for an intimate proposal. In the mean time, he sat in his garage alone to think, though every idea that came to mind, he thought, was terrible.

He needed to talk so someone for advice, but was a little embaressed to do so. None of the guys in his pack were worth talking to, except for maybe Seth, but he figured his ideas would even be cheesier and more juvenile than his own. Jacob looked on the bright side, he knew he had time on his side. He wouldn't go for the plunge until he found the perfect idea for Renesme.

His mind wandered through a number of people. He'd already spoken to his father, though didn't think much of Billy's advice, despite his genuine words.

"I'm sure she'll love whatever you do, whenever you do it," his father's voice had said to him.

Great Dad, Jacob now thought to himself. He shook his head, knowing his father was, indeed, right. But it still did not lead him in any new direction.

"Maybe I should ask Edward," Jacob said to himself in a sarcastic manner. He laughed, suddenly realizing how crazy he was to be talking to himself, though simultaneously thought how nice it was to be alone in his private sanctuary. The dimly lit garage was the only place he had to himself. It was his thinking area.

He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through the names, stopping when he reached "Gramps", which Renesme had jokingly registered into his phone as Carlisle. Jacob thought for a minute and traced the buttons with his thumb. Of all of the men in the Cullen family, he thought Carilsle might actually have something useful to tell him, and in turn he wouldn't make fun of him.

Jacob thought of the rest of them. Edward was definitely out, as was Emmett. The last thing he wanted was Emmett cracking jokes on him. He was no better than the other Quileute boys. Jasper was too reserved for Jacob. The two of them interacted here and there but he didn't feel as comfortable talking to Jasper. Alice, he considered, but at the moment he preferred a male's point of view.

He took a little breath in and clicked send, tapping his foot against the asphault beneath him. He cracked his knuckles nervously before Carlisle picked up. Jacob knew he'd be surprised that he was giving him a call.

"Uh, hi," Jacob said to him, "It's Jake. Are you working?"

Carlisle made his way to the reservation and Jacob met him just outside the door of the garage.

"Thanks for meeting me here," Jacob told him, "I would have come to you but there's just... a lot of people there."

He nodded, "There's never a dull moment."

Jacob took a deep breath, "I need advice," he admitted right away, pushing open the door all the way.

"Alright," Carlisle said, intrigued, as Jacob hadn't elaborated on the phone. He glanced at the motorcycle in the corner of the garage with approving eyes.

Jacob laughed, "Get a good look because I'm selling it."

"Selling it?"

"What I need advice with, and I couldn't think of anyone else... my dad was very vague and I don't me started on the pack..." Jacob tried to beat around the bush and sound casual, "Well, you're kind of the mature, romantic one of the family, right?"

Carlisle laughed, "I guess there could be worse things I could be called..."

"When I sell that bike and get the rest of the money I need to get Renesme a ring, I want to plan the perfect proposal. I feel like I have the worst friggin' ideas." He ran a hand through his hair and sat down in a metal folding chair in the corner of the place, proppping a foot up on an empty, upside down bucket.

Carlisle strolled in slowly behind him with his hands behind his back, "Jacob, I'm sure anything you have planned will make her happy. She just wants to be with you."

"I know. That's what my dad said," he shook his head, "I need something though. An idea. Something good. I thought of all people you might have something worth listening to."

"Think from your heart," he said.

"My heart doesn't have anything good. I thought of the place where we had our first kiss... but that was your front step. I'm not doing it there."

Carlisle snickered, "Alright. What are some other places the two of you enjoying going?"

He shrugged, "Typical places, I guess. Sometimes we just go for drives to pass the time. The beach..."

"How about the beach then?"

"I thought of that. Isn't that a little too cliche?"

Carlisle shrugged again, "You have to think of what's special to you, and to her. Don't worry about cliches or what anyone else might think."

"There's nothing overly special about the beach."

"Alright..." his thoughts dug deeper and he eyed all the odds and ends in the garage.

"This is my favorite place to be," Jacob told him, "I feel free in here usually. It helps me think." He was surprised at his own willingness to open up to Carlisle.

"Is there a place like this for Nessy?" Carlisle asked him.

"A garage?" Jacob laughed.

Carlisle laughed back, "No, I mean like a place she likes to go. Somewhere she can think and have that same free feeling..."

Jacob thought for a moment, "She does like to paint. She's been painting a lot lately. Always in the same area." His voice drifted as the image of a particular landscape came into view in his mind. Renesme loved sitting on the very top of the cliff, not far from where he'd met Sam and the others earlier. She always told Jacob the space reminded her of him, and said she preferred to be on the reservation at times because it made her feel more spirtually connected to him. It was her 'me time' and she always went there to paint, sometimes with Jacob, but mainly alone. "I think I have the perfect place," he said.

Carlisle smiled at him, "Okay then."

Jacob snickered, "Thanks. Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't," he said with an honest grin.

"Well, I guess you could tell Esme... but that's it."

Carlisle laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Alright. Take care Jacob."

"Sorry I made you come all the way here for that."

"I needed to get out of the house for a few. Rosalie and Emmett were still arguing."

"She sure can hold a grudge," Jacob laughed, "Thanks Carlisle."

"You came up with it, not me. Good luck."


	12. Old Demons

**Just wanted to thank ****sophianair ****for the idea of this chapter... i thought it was a very good addition to the story.. hope i can do the idea some justice :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Esme and Rosalie both sat together on Esme's bed with Alexandra being passed around between them.

"Let him off the hook, it's been a couple days Rose," Esme told her daughter, referring to Emmett, "It started over something so silly and just escalated."

"I know," Rosalie agreed, staring lovingly at Alexandra, "Sometimes I don't know why I can't let things go. And, God I hope Edward didn't hear that."

"I did!" his voice called from somewhere else in the house. Rosalie heard William reading Edward's thoughts and she could tell it was getting under his skin so she allowed her son to fight that battle for her instead of fighting back with him.

"I'm such a bitch," Rosalie laughed.

Esme giggled, "You are not."

"This is the first time I can say that Rosalie is right," Edward's voice called in to them again.

"Edward, enough," Esme said lightheartedly.

"I'm going to apologize to Emmett," she told her, choosing not to feed into her brother's taunting.

"Good," Esme told her. She noticed Masen lingering in the hallway and felt a little guilty for not realizing he'd come into the house.

Rosalie left the room and scrunched his hair with her hand as she walked past. He smiled and looked in at his mother.

"I didn't know you were here Masen. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he told her, walking in, immediately pulled his baby sister onto his lap as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "The pack made up. Sam and Jacob talked it out and met with everyone today."

"Great," she said with a smile, "That's really great."

"Yeah," he said, seeming to be hesitant with his next sentence.

"Is everything okay with Leah?" Esme asked him, picking up on his body language.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine with Leah."

She could tell he was being sincere, "Okay... what else?"

"Can I ask you something. It wasn't really brought to my attention until today, kind of accidentally actually. And if you'd rather not talk about, I understand."

"You can ask me anything honey," Esme told him. She muted the television and waited for him to speak.

Masen bobbed Alexandra up and down in his lap, "Edward suggested that I shouldn't bring it up..."

A few thoughts passed through Esme's mind and the one that stuck out was confirmed by his next question.

"Who was, um, Charles?"

Esme wasn't completely shocked by his curiosity on the subject. She figured at some point the topic would have come up. "Well, you know how all of us, aside from you, Willaim, Nessy, Lucy and Maddy, we were all human awhile ago. And aside from Bella, it was a long long time since we've all been human."

"I know," he said, nodding.

"In my human life," she explained, "I met your father one time when I was sixteen. He actually fixed a broken leg for me."

Masen smiled, "Yeah. I know that. You've both told me."

Esme grinned at him, "Well, the next part I know I've told you too, but we didn't meet again for another ten years," she took a deep breath, "In between those two times, I married a man named Charles. It was by far the worst time of my life."

"You don't have to talk about it," he told her, "I don't want to open a can of bad memories or anything."

She shook her head, "It's ancient history to me," her eyes drifted to Alexandra for a moment, then back up to her son's eyes that reminded her so much of Carlisle's, "Charles was just a terrible man. I was never in love with him, but I suppose from the way he treated me, how could anyone love someone like that," she shook her head again after being reminded of how weak she felt by staying with him for as long as she did, "I thought of your father all the time, even though I'd only met him that one time. I never thought in a million years I'd ever see him again, nevermind marry him and end up with all of this... and you, and Alexandra."

Masen smiled.

"Charles lead me down a long, horrible road," she went on, "I made a very irrational decision because of him... and because I had lost the only one good thing he gave me, well almost gave me.. a child."

"You had another-"

"I lost the baby," she said, "And I found myself feeling so down.. so defeated that I tried to jump to my death off of a cliff."

Masen raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry Mom. You don't have to-"

"Well..." she said, "That is when Dad found me. He saved me. He knew I wouldn't have survived otherwise, so he changed me into.."

"A vampire," he finished, "What'd you think when it first happened?"

"I had a ton of questions, lots of things I wanted to know. I wasn't quite sure what happened until he explained.. But I couldn't believe that he was back in my life. It was a dream come true after living for so long in a nightmare. Charles was the complete opposite of your Dad. He degraded me.. beat me..." She continued to shake her head over and over thinking of his face, "Dad pulled me out of that. I loved him way before he changed me. He's just a very kind, honest, great man. He helped me love myself again after Charlies made me hate myself."

"I'm sorry Mom. You didn't deserved to be treated that way. I can't believe someone would ever... do that to you."

Esme smiled, "It lead me to where we are now, so I try not to see it as a regret. When your father told me how much he loved me that first time, it made everything else just about disappear. It was like I never even knew Charles. Like it was a bad dream."

There was a little silence between the two of them before Masen spoke up, "I'm sorry I brought that up Mom. I was just kind of.. curious. Edward accidentally said something and-"

"It's really okay, Masen," she told him, playing with Alexandra's hair as she sat quietly staring at the still muted television, "I'd like you to know as much as possible about all of our lives. It was bound to come up."

He set his sister down, who rolled around until she was flat on her stomach and continued watching the TV. Masen hugged his mother tightly, "You deserve all the love you have now, Mom. You and Dad deserve each other.. and the rest of us."

Esme rubbed his back as he didn't let her go for an extra couple of seconds. She kissed him by his temple, "You're my first miracle baby, Masen. You don't know how happy we were when we found out we were having you."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

Carlisle entered through the front door and Masen smiled as he heard him whistling the song Piano Man.

"He's been singing that song for a week," Esme told him, "I'm sorry I had to miss your act down there."

"Oh, we'll do it again," he assured her.

"Good. Next time I'll get to go."

Carlisle entered the room with a smile, "Where's Leah?"

"Home," Masen told him, "I was just visiting." He stood up from the bed and gave Carlisle a forceful hug, "Love ya."

He laughed, "I love you, too."  
Masen smiled and waved, "See you tomorrow."

Carlisle gave Esme a puzzled look, as she sat with their daughter on the bed. He walked over toward them and she pulled him to her with one, chaste kiss, "I love you so much, Carlisle."

He stared at her, about to ask if something was wrong, but realized from her eyes that she had more a serious, happy look. He nuzzled his nose against hers and kissed again once, "I love you more."

"Impossible," she winked and messed up his hair, then smiled as he scooped up their daughter.


	13. Surfs Up

**Chapter 13 **

Peter had been studying the Denali clan from afar, taking mental notes on how to key in on getting close to their family. His original thoughts were to get cozy with Tanya, though he began to rethink and get more creative; go outside of the box a little.

Garrett he'd seen surfing many times in the icy waters, always late at night when no one was around. At first, Peter didn't see any pattern to his hobby pattern, though now he began to realize that it was typically Mondays, Tuesdays and, at times, Wednesdays when he'd spot Garrett riding the waves.

Peter did his best to hit the nail on the head when it came to surfer styler and lingo. He began wearing his hair messy and bought some beachy looking outfits. As a human, he'd spent a little time trying to master the sport in Martha's Vineyard, though found himself only to be mediocre. For the time being, that's all he really needed to be. His immortal strength and no true necessity for balance practically turned him into a world champion in the ocean. This would be his link to fit in with the family.

He darted off into the waters,dipping beneath the first wave as it broke over his head. For fifteen minutes or so he almost forgot what his purpose was for being there, truly enjoying the ocean waves around him and standing up on the board as it carried him toward the shore. Once or twice an excited wail left his mouth as he cruised on top of the choppy ocean water.

When Garrett finally arrived, Peter found himself caught a little off guard. He'd been so distracted by the joys of the sport that his mind wasn't fully focused on the business at hand. He allowed Garrett to approach him first.

"Not many surfers in these parts at two in the morning," his voice called in the darkness.

"Never usually anyone but me," Peter called back, "Who are you?" He tried to sound suspicious, as if it had been Garrett who'd stumbled upon his territory.

"I'm Garrett," he paddled closer, "And I've been coming here for quite some time. Never seen you around."

"Peter. I typically enjoy the weekends," Peter told him, "I ran into a fisherman once on a week night and it turned me off. Never had a problem on Fridays or Saturdays."

"What made you change your routine?"

"I was bored. Got the itch."

Garrett nodded, overly suspicious because of the recent events that occurred.

"I've been coming here on and off for two decades," Peter lied, "But if you'd like me to back off and leave the sea to you, I'll go. I don't want any trouble. I know how some surfers like their space."

"Do you have a residence around here?" Garrett asked, eager to get information from the stranger.

"Not permanently anymore. I spent a lot of time in Australia. Some on the east coast. New England mainly. I lived here for a time, about eight or nine years ago."

He nodded.

"If I'm intruding, I'll leave you be."

"Do you belong to a coven?"

"No. I travel alone. Probably because I enjoy seeing the world. I never stay in one place for long."

"No mate?"

Peter laughed, "No. Again, most likely because of my traveling interest. But maybe one day someone will have the ability to tie me down." He laughed again.

Garrett smiled, "I know the feeling."

"No mate either?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do now, yes, but I was a bit of a traveler for awhile until I was fortunate enough to find someone."

Both of them sat stationary on their surfboards, bobbing in the water as the waves lapsed onto them before breaking closer to shore.

"Well," Peter said, "I'll leave the ocean to you tonight. I've already done my share of surfing tonight. I really hope I'm not intruding on you, or anyone. I didn't know there were any of... our kind out this way."

Garrett's walls of suspicious slowly came down, "We don't really occupy this area in particular, but we reside in the state. I come out here for some personal time to surf on my own. I'm not one to say who can surf here, and who can't. We, uh, we just don't hunt humans. We live off of animals, so.. I mean just don't draw attention to yourself because it could cause backlash on us."

"I understand," Peter said, "Animals? I've never heard of such a thing. Does it satisfy your thirst?" His fake enthusiasm was remarkable and worthy of an Oscar.

"It does," Garrett said, "I suppose I'm the newest to the lifestyle, but yes it gets you through. It's much different, and I must admit, challenging at first."

"I actually sometimes truly hate feeding on humans," Peter shook his head, "I feel so guilty."

"You're better than I was." He let a laugh ring out into the early morning sky.

"Well, as long as it won't be a problem... I suppose in the future it would be alright to surf here? Chances are I won't be here longer than a few months.. at most."

Garrett shrugged, "Like I said, it's not my ocean. And as long as your hunting choices are in check, and you can keep a lower profile to public, it shouldn't be a problem."

He nodded, "Nice meeting you, then." He held out a hand and Garrett shook it.

Peter smiled and made his way back to a little santuary in the woods that he'd set up for himself. Though he preferred a hotel, he didn't want to slip up and cause a distraction from his main goal. The last thing he wanted was the Denalis on his bad side. From here on out, he would continue to 'accidentally' run into Garrett, befriend him and then attack from the inside.


	14. A Joyous Reunion

**Chapter 14**

Carlisle and Esme strolled hand in hand along the shoreline of La Pushe. It was a late, overcast afternoon and Alexandra was walking along in front of them picking up seashells to show them every so often. Her language was still choppy, but was coming along. Her thoughts were there but she still struggled to get out all the words. More or less she was on the same pace that the rest of the children had been on.

"Aro's coming to the area," Carlisle told Esme, "I spoke with Lucy about it earlier today."

She gave him a light, dissatisfied look.

"I don't think it'll be a problem." He switched his arm so it hung around her shoulders.

"We shouldn't hunt alone," Esme said.

As much as he thought they'd be fine regardless, he agreed with his wife, "Good idea."

She leaned into him and smiled at Alexandra as she began to take a few cautious steps toward the water as it moved away from her. She waited a moment as it came back toward her bare feet before retreating away with a nervous smile.

A few people passed, smiling at their daughter with quiet whispers of how adorable she was. Esme couldn't help but smile, knowing the precious baby belonged to her.

Carlisle decided to copy what their daughter was doing to amuse her. He rolled up his pants around his calfs and grabbed her hand as she walked toward the water as it went out to sea. When the water rushed back at them, he picked her up both both hands and dangled her just above the small wave that rippled in.

Alexandra laughed before he allowed her toes to hit the said again, repeating a similar motion as the water continued it's back and forth game.  
Esme smiled at the two of them, almost letting out a laugh at her daughter's little giggles and excitement. A wave of emotions rushed through as Carlisle's attire reminded her of their reunion on Isle Esme. She was so thankful for her family.

Another couple approached where they stood with a boy of about ten years old.

"Dr. Cullen!" they boy called with a wave, "Dr. Cullen!"

Carlisle and Esme both looked up and Carlisle scooped Alexandra into his arm. He recognized the boy's voice and face, though it took him an extra second to realize who it was. Kenny; the boy that Masen had saved from the hospital. He looked healthy and strong, no longer bald from the excruciating chemotherapy. He had a full head of brown hair, a much tanner complexion and his face had filled in along with the rest of his body. He looked like a completely different person, so full of life and energy.

"Kenny," his mother smiled wide, looking completely elated from the miracle that had happened upon the termination of her son's cancer. She hurried behind him as he ran down the beach. His father, a handsome man who still looked a little tired under the eyes from years of worry, shuffle close behind. He held a red frisbee in one hand.

Carlisle smiled as they got closer, "Kenny. How have you been?"

"Great!" His voice rang with life.

"I'm sorry," his mother smiled again, she held her hand out, "I'm Sandra, Kenny's mom."

"Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme."

"And Alexandra," Esme added.

"She is adorable. Oh her little sun dress."

They both laughed.

"Frank," her husband finally caught up to them. He flashed a warm smile.

"Kenny has said lots of good things about you," his mother gushed, "He says you cured his cancer."

Carlisle smiled and Esme clutched his arm, "I'm glad he was cured. It really was a miracle. People are still so happy down at the hospital. One nurse in particular that was with him a lot."

"Laurie Jacobs."

Carlisle nodded, "She's been brought to tears several times."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and Frank squeezed her shoulder, then tossed his son the frisbee.

"Thank you for keeping him positive," Sandra said, "It really made the difference."

Frank nodded in agreement, a bit choked up himself. He glanced over at his son.

"Hi," he said in a loving, baby voice to Alexandra, who in turn flashed a smile and put her head down on Carlisle's shoulder.

Sandra and Frank managed a genuine laugh, still overcome with emotional joy in discussing their son.

"Carlisle was thrilled to hear the news that your son beat cancer," Esme told them.

"Well," Sandra said, placing a hand over her stomach, "It encouraged us to.. have another."

"Congratulations," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

"Thanks," Frank said, followed by his wife.

"It's going to be girl," Kenny said, twirling the frisbee around his finger, "I think."

At the same moment, Sandra and Frank seemed to be almost in a trance, looking into Carlisle and Esme's eyes. They both then looked toward Alexandra. Neither of them said anything, but both had a look of astonishment and wonder on their faces.

Carlisle found himself suddenly wishing Edward was there to read their minds. He looked up toward the sky to make sure the sun wasn't out. Clouds still covered the sky above them.

"I've never-" Sandra started, then looked at Frank and shook her head, "Nevermind."

"Well," Carlisle told them, "I'm really happy for your family. It's been the greatest thing to happen in Forks. It's truly a miracle."

"Thank you," Sandra said, unable to look away from his stare, "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. You have a beautiful family."

Frank shook hands with Esme, and Kenny gave a friendly wave goodbye. They continued their walk down the beach with Kenny continuing to toss the frisbee with his father as they went.

Carlisle set Alexandra back down in the sand and she continue to pick up things that caught her eye.

"I'm so happy you guys could do that for that boy and his family," Esme told him, leaning a head on his shoulder.

"It's nice to see them that happy. I didn't even recognize Kenny. He looks like a totally new kid."

"Come here," Esme pulled Carlisle's face to hers and gave him a long, closed mouth kiss until both of them smiled and parted.

"I love you," he told her.

She kissed him again, "I love you."

He brought her to him as they continued to walk.

Down the beach, Sandra took a look over her shoulder to where Carlisle and Esme continued to walk with Alexandra. Frank followed her gaze for a moment and the two of them looked at each other at the same time, thinking the same thing. As the sun peeked out of the clouds, they could have sworn they saw their skin sparkle.

Sandra looked at Frank and smiled, feeling as though her son may have been right.


	15. Daddy Blues

**Emm McCullen.. with Emmett's job, I was thinking he was like a patient transporter or something like that.. not a doctor or anything.. but I don't think I specified in the stories so far.. lol, hope that helps :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Alexandra continued to grow as the days went on. Esme found herself feeling as though it was at a more rapid pace than Masen, though knew it was just her imagination of longing for a longer childhood for her daughter.

Autumn came and went and Esme spent countless hours of the day teaching Alexandra the ways of the world, and elementary educational information. She'd done the same with Masen, though began to get more thorough the second time around. Everything they worked on together was carefully documented and dated. For the future, if she and Carlisle, or any of the others continued to have children, she wanted to make sure they got the best education possible. It was unfortunate that they would be unable to attend a normal school due to their rapid growth.

Carlisle had done the same with his free time, trying to teach his daughter any and everything that came to mind. He read up on everything Esme had done to see Alexandra's progress. The two of them, as Edward and Renesme had, checked the weather every day, discussed the meaning of temperatures and the different weather patterns. He explained how different things were for humans than for immortals and tried to illustrate the major differences between the two to her.

Those days, too, were beginning to pass, much to his dismay. Alexandra was beginning to enjoy more independence and had made faces, or excuses, when Carlisle tried to prolong their bond by checking up on the week's weather report with her.

It was spring time when she had finally reached the age of the "almost teenager". Carlisle found himself being overly protective, and suddenly felt what he assumed Esme did when Masen grew up before their eyes and sprung so suddenly into his relationship with Leah. He realized how not ready he was for his daughter to grow up. In his wallet, he kept a treasured picture of her at her earliest stage of life when the two of them chased the waves together at the beach. It was something they'd made a habit of once or twice a week, though Carlisle knew those days were long gone.

He sat in his office, thinking about his daughter's latest refusal for some father-daughter time. She wanted to hang out with Rosalie, Alice and Bella, or Renesme when she wasn't off at the reservation. They gladly took her under their wing, as they had Renesme. Rosalie and Alice had taken her shopping just twenty minutes, or so before, leaving Carlisle to his memories in the dim, upstairs room. He leaned his elbows on the desk and let the picture of Alexandra linger in his fingers before it dropped an inch to the wood below.

There was a light knock on door frame, as the door itself stood wide open. Esme looked at him with a smile, sensing he was feeling down about Alexandra. "What's wrong?" She asked lightly, folding her arms across her chest.

He twisted his mouth up in a forced half smile and shrugged.

Esme made her way toward him and put her hands on the desk across from him, looking down at the picture of a baby Alexandra with him at the beach.

"I know," he said, "I can't fight her growth spurt." He leaned back in the chair, still eying the photograph.

"It's okay to be a little sad, honey," she told him.

"She doesn't have time for me anymore," he said with a laugh.

"I heard her kind of blow you off to hang with the girls," Esme told him, grinning. She walked around the desk and sat on his lap.

Carlisle welcomed the affection and put his arm around her, "I guess I know what you felt like with Masen now."

"It's different, isn't it? He went from being mama's little boy to... a man."

"I guess we'll just have to keep having more so we can stay in the baby years." He laughed and glanced up at her as she played with his hair.

"Things will start to seem normal. They did with Masen," she assured him, "And look at William now. He's more or less full grown."

"I know... been spending lots of time between here and Alaska," Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows.

"The matchmaker game worked, huh," Esme said with a smile.

"Mmm..." his voice and eyes drifted away from where they currently sat.

Esme ran a hand along his jaw line and let her palm rest on his face, "Don't be sad."

"I am sad," Carlisle said, still able to force another laugh.

She kissed the side of his face gently and eyed the photo that he was beginning to fiddle with in his hand again, "This is why we have to take tons of pictures."

"We used to do the weather together every day," he told her, "And play games. Read.. Anything..."

"And now she just wants to shop with her big sisters."

"They stole her from me," Carilsle joked with a grin. He looked up at Esme and motioned for her to kiss him. She smothered him for a moment and tried to get him to laugh, but he continued to look at her with the same sad eyes.

"Carlisle," she said with a wide smile and another kiss, "She loves you and I just as much as before."

"I know," he shook his head, "I just-"

Esme's phone went off and she reached in her pocket. Carlisle looked over and spotted Rosalie's name.

"Hello..." Esme said.

"Hey.. it's Alice. I'm using Rosalie's phone."

"Hi, Alice."

Carlisle listened in on the conversation, narrowing his eyebrows as he struggled to hear details of their conversation.

"We thought it might be a good idea to take Alexandra down to the reservation with us tonight. The boys are planning one of their infamous bonfires and we all thouht it would be a fun thing to do."

Esme made eye contact with Carlisle, who shrugged, not signaling one way or another what his feelings were on the subject. "That's fine," she told Alice, "Can you put her on for a second?"

"Of course." There was a pause before Alexandra's voice came over the phone, "Hey, Mom."

"You're all going down to the reservation tonight after shopping?"

"Uh-huh, is that okay?"

"Sure. That's fine."

"Jacob said they'd be down on the beach."

Carlisle spun the picture under his fingertips in a full circle on the desk, finding it ironic that that's where they'd be going - the same place as his daughter played carelessly in the photograph.

"Okay. Stay with the girls, and be safe."

"I promise," she told them, "Love ya."

"I love you too. Dad wants to talk, hang on."

Carlisle grabbed the phone from Esme, "Alex.. be careful over there tonight. Don't go hunting alone if you need to. Bring someone with you."

"I know," she said to him, "I will. Mase will be there. He wouldn't let me anyway."

"Okay. Well... I love you and, like your mom said, be careful."

"Love ya, Dad. See you later on tonight."

"Okay." Carlisle hung up the phone and let Esme take it from him. He sighed as Esme continued to playfully comfort him.

"Smile for me, Daddy," she teased, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"I swear if she comes home and they say one of the Quiluete boys imprinted... I'll be the one to make a new treaty."


	16. Young Love Means Trouble

**Chapter 16**

William and Madison sat at the edge of a long dock that outstretched into a beautiful, crystal lake. They let their feet dangle in the murky, blue water, both protected by the shade the trees around them provided. The sun was still out in full force, yet they had managed to stay somewhat hidden for most of the afternoon. Occasional kyakers and a few local fishermen passed by in front of them but the place was fairly remote.

"It really kind of sucks that we can't go out in the sun," Madison said, pulling her strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail.

William leaned back on his hands, clad only in a pair of swim trunks in the warm, spring air, "Yep. Sure does. I don't mind it much though."

"If it wasn't for the weather, I'd suggest a race across the lake and back." She playfully nudged his bare foot with hers.

He grinned, "We can make it an underwater race."

"I don't want to scare the fishermen."

"I think you're just scared to lose."

Madison had a lot of fight in her personality, something she picked up from both of her parents. She was about to use her shock on William, but remembered his painful counteract from last time.

"That's right, put that gift back in your pocket."

"Oh, hush," she told him, "Let's race then."

"Fine," he stood up on the edge of the dock and pointed across the way, "Touch the other dock over there and come back. Whoever gets back first wins."

"What does the winner get?" Madison asked.

"What does the winner want?" William grinned, twirled a stray piece of her hair in his fingers.

She smiled, "I think the terms should be made following the race."

"Hmm..."

"Or if that scares you..." Her voice trailed off, noticing the playful arrogance that crossed his face.

William crouched and got ready to make his leap into the water, "Ready."

"Set... go!" Madison called, jumping from the dock a second before him. She cruised through the water, hearing his body crash below the surface just after her.

Their bodies sailed through the water, more agile than dolphins as they chased after one another toward the dock. Light ripples decorated the surface just slightly, sending a small fishing boat bobbing up and down.

William looked up as he paddled fiercely, noticing the shadows of boats and the glow of the sunrays as they danced off the water. He glanced back ahead, seeing Madison's flawless body flip around as she reached the wooden pole that made up the dock's underwater stability. She let a hand out to the side and drew her fingers along his abdomen as she passed by with a playful wink.

As much as he wanted to end the race right there and pull her to him, William continued on, still just competitive enough to want to beat her back to the other side. He took a few long strokes with his strong arms and hit the dock, causing it to shake slightly as he pushed himself away. In the distance, he could faintly see his counterpart as she kicked along in a quick, careless motion. Her perfectly pedicured toes cruised through the water, sending little swirls in all directions.

At that moment, William backed off and watched the distance between them grow slightly. His heart got the better of him and he decided to bow out and let her have the victory.

The second they were both back in the shade, Madison popped up from the water with her arms raised as she cheered, "Beat ya!"

William cruised in that last few feet slowly and pinned her against the dock, "So what does the winner want?"

Madison smiled and was about to place her lips to his.

"You're both disqualified," a cold, hard voice came from somewhere close by.

Alarmed, William and Madison both hopped up onto the dock and looked around. Deep in the shadows of the woods, a familiar figure stood with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. It was someone they'd both only seen in pictures, though they knew who he was. Aro.

William and Madison looked like two kids caught for skipping class, or breaking curfew. They stood by the edge of the woods in Forks and waited as Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle marched in their direction.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, eager to know the details upon the Volturi leader's call for him.

"You are all very lucky that I've grown just a tad softer, and that you're on my good graces," Aro started, "I must sound repetitive, but if it weren't for my daughter, these two would not have come out unscathed from what I just witnessed."

Rosalie glared at William, who made brief moments of eye contact with her before shifting his eyes elsewhere.

"These two were dangerously close to revealing what we've managed to protect for centuries," he continued, "Frolicking in the lake with humans so close by on the brightest and sunniest of days." Aro turned angrily to the two of them, "Were you even aware that you could be seen beneath the surface. Your skin was shimmering beneath the open water. I'm surprised the fishermen didn't fall from their boats."

"We didn't know," William told him.

"Quiet William," Rosalie instructed firmly.

"Now, I didn't feel as though you needed us to steer you on the correct path," Aro went on, "But if something like this occurs again, I will send my brother out here to deal with. Caius would not be quite as generous as I've been today."

"I apologize," Carlisle told him.

"You better keep your family in check Carlisle," he warned, "As much as I've begun to tolerate you all, do not think you are an exception to any of the rules. If Caius had been the one to witness this, I assure you things would have ended in a more drastic fashion, and immediately at that."

"We-" Emmett started, but was quickly silenced by Aro.

"There is no room for a discussion here. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Emmett said, followed by Rosalie and Carlisle.

Aro turned to William and Madison, "Are we clear my children?"

"Yes," they told him.

"Now, send Luciana to me. I was in the neighborhood to check up on her and stumbled across this travesty on my travels."

Luciana had apparently been close enough to hear their conversation and was already on her way out to see her father. His face lighted up immediately as she approached.

"Be on your way now," Aro told the rest of them.

Luciana flashed an awkward smile at the Cullens, particularly William and Maddy as they passed. She wanted to attempt to mouth the word, 'sorry', though knew it would cause backlash from Aro and decided against it, knowing she'd be able to talk with them later.

"It's always so nice to see you, my daughter," he said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you, too, Dad." She gave him a hug and the two of them made their way away from the rest of them.

As everyone else got closer to the house, Rosalie grabbed her son by the arm and pulled him to the side, "What happened?" she demanded. Emmett stood close behind with his hands on his hips and a stern expression.

"We were just swimming around," he told her.

"In the sunlight?" she asked, though phrased it as a statement with emphasis on the word.

"Well, no, not really. We were in the shade."

"So how did Aro see you sparkling?" Emmett asked firmly.

"I don't know," he claimed, "We were under the water..."

"Damn it William. You don't go out in the sunlight, period," his father told him, "I don't care how safe you think it is."

"It was my fault," Madison told them, "I wanted to race him to the other side."

"You're both absent minded," Rosalie said, still scowling, "Do you know how many people he's killed for less?"

"Much less," Emmett chimed in.

"I'm sorry," William told them, "I'm really sorry."

"You have no idea what it would do to me... do it us," Rosalie corrected, pointed a finger at him, "If something happened to you. You too Madison. Your parents are going to have a fit. You don't know what they've been through with the Volturi."

They all stood silently for a few minutes.

"Call the Denalis," Rosalie asked Emmett, "Please."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Get inside the house now.. I have yet to decide what to do with you, but just know that Aro will seem like nothing once I've made up my mind on a consequence."


	17. Phase One Complete

**Chapter 17**

Olivia had been checking in with Peter on a regular basis as discreetly as possible. Most of the time she waited for him to contact her, based on their latest agreement. The Denali family witnessed her evil and she did not want to risk all of Peter's work being compromised on an untimely mistake, like her calling at the wrong moment.

Peter had been extremely successful in his mission to befriend their coven. He fit in nicely, winning over both Garrett and Kate. Nearly three quarters of a year had passed since their first meeting, and he was fully in within their trust and good graces. For the sake of it, he even temporarily began feeding on animals to prove his loyalty to their family. It was something that seemed to impress eveyone, and Peter enjoyed the challenge, though greatly missed the hunt of human prey. The blood, too, he missed, but the hunt leading up to the blood was just as satisfying.

He had decided to hunt on his own, after regularly hunting with Tanya or Garrett, and punched in Olivia's phone number to give her the latest information he'd received from his new 'friends'.

The phone rang twice before she picked up, voice sounding callous as ever. "Yes, Peter?"

"I've made some important discoveries about the Cullens," he explained.

She waited for him to continue and sighed when he didn't meet her immediate deadline.

"Edward, he can read people's minds. And Alice, she can tell the future... see visions."

Peter could tell Olivia was thinking on the other end of the line, "Interesting... how will you get around that? Edward will be able to tell what you're thinking... and Alice.."

"Olivia darling," his voice came out arrogantly, "I have a rare, manipulative talent. And don't think I won't be able to manipulate Edward Cullen. If Alice doesn't know you exist, or at least isn't aware of you... oh, or if those wolves are involved, it messes up the whole future seeing thing."

"Get me more concrete details," Olivia demanded, "Aside from that... good work. When will you see the Cullens?"

"Well, Garrett and Kate's daughter Maddy is involved with one of the Cullen boys. William. Kate made an impromtu trip to meet with them after the two of them were hauled in by Aro."

"Aro? Aro was there?" Her voice sounded angry, concerned and eager.

"Yes. I decided I'd rather not take that trip with them. I'm going to wait it out. He was visiting his daughter."

"Have you come up with a plan yet to grab her?"

"I have several angles in mind. Not sure which to play yet, but phase one is complete. I'm in deep with the Denali coven. They completely trust me."

"Well, let's get a move on phase two. I'm ready for you with my half of the plan. Is Aro still around?"

"I don't know," Peter admitted, "But I'm going to wait it out and play it safe. I'll ask Carmen and Eleazar if he's still here."

"Okay. Good work. Call me when you can, and find out more about them. Make your move soon."

"Yes ma'am," he joked and hung up the phone. From the corner of his eye, he saw a large moose through the trees. As much as his senses were telling him to track down a human and drain them completely of their blood, he crouched and sprinted full speed at the animal, taking it to the gound before feeding feriously.

Out in the desolate woods of Maine, Olivia made a temporary, permanent residence. She was prepared for Luciana's stay and had the perfect plan to keep her hidden from the world until she was ready to unleash her fury on the Volturi. She was sure that the Cullens would be collateral damage in regards to Peter stealing Luciana from them. He had made her aware that Aro holds Carlisle responsible for her safety, so the tensions would surely rise and be deadly. What Olivia secretly hoped was that most of them could take out each other in a dispute, making her job fairly easy at the end. She just hoped that Aro would be left standing so she could at least destroy his heart and soul, if not his physical being all together.

Part of her plan was simple. She and Peter would manipulate Luciana into thinking they already had people lined up at that exact moment to kill her father, and Seth. When they had her under their control, the rest of the plan would fall into place. Although Olivia didn't know the girl from the next vampire, she was looking forward to making her her personal puppet, watching her starve and seeing the looks on her face when she feared for the lives of those she loved.

Olivia felt she had to get more information about Alice's ability to see the future. She didn't want them to see her coming, or for something to foil her plans. Peter seemed to think that she would have already seen him coming and warned the Denalis, so she wasn't as worried as she felt she should be. Besides, she had someone else doing her dirty work, so as far as Alice was concerned, she was just sitting around in rural Maine feeling sorry for herself.

The sting of the loss of all of her hard trained combat men struck a nerve and she pictured Aro's smug, pale face. She hated him; hated his face, his voice... Olivia hated everything about him. The only thing better than seeing him burn would be to see the look on his face as the only thing he loved dissipated in front of him.

Soon, she thought, as soon as Peter comes to terms with his plan, this time they won't have a chance. Luciana, she knew, was their achilles heel. It was the only thing Aro would not sacrifice for his own sake. She was the piece of the puzzle that was missing in Olivia's latest plan, though thanks to Peter's destructive talents, she wouldn't be the missing piece for long.


	18. Parental Guidance

**Chapter 18**

"What do you think about everything that happened with William and Maddy?" Esme asked Carlisle.

He sat in his office scribbling some notes to remember for his next day at the hospital, working out of a manila folder. "I think they learned a hard lesson," he said, not looking up. The pen in his hand ran rapidly across the lined paper.

"Don't you think we ought to talk to Masen and Alexandra? Just to make sure they get how important things are."

"We could." He thought for a second and continued writing.

"Carlisle," Esme said, attempting to get his full attention.

"Yeah..." His voice drifted away from their conversation as he continued to concentrate solely on his work.

"When you're done, come find me. I'd like to talk a little about this."

Carlisle picked his eyes up away from what he writing, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to ignore you."

"No, I interrupted you," she said, "But when you're done, I'll be down the hall."

"Where's Alexandra? She's not down at the reservation is she?"

Esme smiled at his constant paranoia that their daughter would return home imprinted on by one of the werewolves. "No. She's down at the field trying to learn how to play soccer with Edward, Emmett and Masen. William was suppose to go, but he's banned to the house."

"Okay," he said, looking back down at his work.

"Don't work too hard," she told him with a smile.

"I'm about done. I just want to make sure I have everything in order."

He continued his thought patterns and Esme smiled at his seriousness as she made her way down the hall to watch television and fold some clothes. She heard Luciana approach him a few minutes later, attempting to apologize for her father.

"He's doing what he's suppose to do," Carlisle assured her, "We all have to be more careful of our surroundings. He was right. And there's certainly no need to apologize."

Esme smiled again, folding a few t-shirts, placing them neatly into piles according to who's they were. There were so many people these days that she often got confused as to what clothes belong to who. Masen and William were always in each other's closet, sharing a lot of what they wore, as were the girls.

"Don't even ask William," Rosalie said loudly to her son, "You're not doing anything with anyone, any time soon."

He didn't protest, but let out a sigh that everyone in the house could hear. A few seconds later, Alexandra entered the house, laughing with her brothers. Esme heard Carlisle enter their room, and she spun around.

"We can call them up here if you want," Carlisle said, "I think you're right. We need to emphasize things a little firmer."

"Masen. Alex.." Esme called, neatly folding some face clothes into a pile. Carlisle joined her and put a quick kiss on her cheek before their children came upstairs.

"What's up?" Masen asked, tossing the red, white and blue soccer ball from hand to hand. Alexandra tried to lean an arm on his shoulder and flicked his ear. He smiled and nudged her with his elbow. Both of them were a little muddy from the mushy, wet ground outside, though were courteous enough to remove their shoes upon entering the house. Masen's hair was a mess, and Alexandra's usually pin strait carmel hair was wrapped in a messy bun on top of her head.

"We just wanted to have a quick talk about what happened with Aro," Carlisle said.

They looked at each other and waited for their parents to continue.

"I know we've had our difference with the Volturi," Esme told them, "But in this case, when it comes to the sunlight and revealaing ourselves, they're absolutely right. People can't know we're different. There could be very serious consequences, not just with Aro and their coven but with the world. They wouldn't understand."

"She's right. We don't want to ever see anything happen that will put either of you in danger," Carlisle explained, "In the past, we've been really strict and lately things have been a little less... informative. It had been so long since we've really had to explain everything because the two of us, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice..."

"Rose and Emmett.." Esme added.

"We've all been around the lifestyle longer. Bella picked up on it right away as Edward helped her adjust. So, I just want to overemphasize now that you can't take any chances. If it's sunny, even a little, stay here. Don't go out to any places where there would be a chance you could be seen."

Esme nodded, "And we know you haven't, this is just for the future."

"And that includes your mother and I, as well," Carlisle told them. He looked at Masen, "That boy you saved, Kenny... he saw me in the sunlight on several occasions. I made an exception because of his condition, but unfortunately we can't do that type of stuff anymore."

Masen nodded, "Okay. I know."

"What happened with Kenny, Dad?" Alexandra asked, "Who is Kenny?"

"You know how your brother has the ability to heal people..."

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, he healed a boy down at the hospital who had terminal cancer. He was maybe nine or ten years old."

Alexandra looked at Esme, "Cancer is that horrible disease that kills humans, right?"

Esme nodded, "Yes." The two of them had brushed up some terms during the times Alexandra worked with her mother educationally.

"Well, Kenny saw me from his window in the sunlight for a brief second and thought I was an angel. He was convinced I could heal him and I brought in Masen to see if he could heal him."

"And he did right?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah. We ran into him at La Pushe when you were still just a baby. You probably don't remember because you were so young."

Alexandra thought for a second as her father removed the picture of the two of them from his wallet. He handed it to her and she smiled, "You keep this all the time?"

He nodded, "All the time."

Her face seemed to glow as she handed it back to him, "It's weird that that was less than a year ago."

Esme smiled and Carlisle let out a laugh, "Yeah. It is."

"We're a weird family," Masen said, "Get used to it."

"But anyway," he continued, sliding the photograph back and putting the wallet into his back pocket, "We saw them on the day the picture was taken, and just seeing their family happy again, and Kenny completely healthy was unbelievable. His parents looked at us that day like they sensed something, or knew something."

"Do you really think they'd look into and try to like, bring attention to us?" Masen asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "No. Probably not. But in the future, we can't take any chances. And, like I said, that goes for us too."

They all stood for a second, looking at each other silently.

"Everyone understood?" Esme asked.

Masen and Alexandra nodded, "Yep," they said together. "How come there's no picture of me in your wallet?" Masen asked with a joking grin.

Carlisle pulled his wallet back out and fiddled through a small stack of photos and cards before handing Masen one of him and Leah.

"Okay, I take back my words."

Alexandra leaned over and checked the picture out, "Leah's so pretty."

"She's hot!" Masen said enthusiastically with a laugh.

Carlisle and Esme shook their heads with matching smiles.

"We're clear, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Crystal clear," Alexandra told him with a smile.

"Go shower," Masen told his sister, "Having a fire at our place tonight."

Carlisle's face turned somewhat serious, "Another bonfire?"

"Dad," Masen told him, "It would have happened already I'm sure."

Esme snickered, knowing he was referring to the imprinting process. Alexandra had been down to hang out with them all a number of times without anything happening.

"What would have happened?" Alexandra asked.

"Remember I talked to you about the whole imprinting thing.. and how the Quileutes find their true love that way?"

She nodded.

"Well, Dad's afraid that's going to happen to you with one of the guys in the tribe."

Esme raised her eyebrows with a smile and looked at Carlisle, who was caught off guard by his son's bold move to call him out. "That's not really the case," he said.

Alexandra smiled, "None of those boys are my type anyway," she said with a laugh, "They're just buddies."

"You have a type?" Esme asked. She knew this was a discussion that had been going on with Alice, or Rosalie most likely.

"Well... you know.. Kind of."

"Boys... that's her type. Just boys." Masen teased.

"Shut up," she said back with a slightly embaressed smile.

"Shower, so we can go," her brother urged.

"Emmett's in the downstairs shower and you already called the other one. Why don't you just shower at home?"

"Use ours," Esme said. She guided her daughter toward the bathroom and was eager to ask her more boy questions, though decided to wait until another day when her husband was at work.

"And Dad," Alexandra said to him, returning for a quick hug, "Don't worry. No one will ever take your place. Mom said you were sad the other day, so we can catch a movie tomorrow if you want. Or we can go hunting together."

Carlisle grinned and hugged her, "Alright... if you want to."

"I want to," she assured him before skipping past Esme into the bathroom.

"Look after her," Carlisle told his son, "Do not let-"

"She's in good hands, Dad," Masen said, "Trust me. All of us will be there... plus something involving Jacob and Renesme could happen tonight.." He put a hand on his father's shoulder then tossed him the muddy soccer ball, "I have to go shower."


	19. The Second We Say I Do

**Chapter 19**

It was a chilly night down at the reservation, despite it being mid May, not that anyone there would be affected much by the weather. About fifty feet or so from Masen and Leah's back door, a bonfire illuminated the darkness around them. Now that the entire pack had reunited, the feeling was more complete.

Alice sat comfortably on the ground in between Jasper's legs and perched her elbows onto his knees. She whispered to Masen who sat next to them, "So when is the wedding taking place? You need to set a date!"

He leaned in toward her with a similar whisper, "We're going to stay engaged for a few years. No date yet."

"No fun!" She responded back in a whispered yell.

Masen smiled and winked at Leah, who had heard their conversation. Her long brown hair blew in the light breeze that carried over their group. She crossed one foot over the other and placed her hands on her lap to keep her coral sundress from blowing up.

Alice leaned her head back to face Jasper and perked her lips up. He smiled and gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So the little lovebirds got in trouble, huh?" he asked her, having been away for about twenty four hours to keep Michael on the strait and narrow. He'd been tempted several times by the same person, so Jasper had taken him out of the area and tried to be a mentor to him.

"They have to be careful," she said shaking her head, "I kind of felt bad though."

He nodded, "Have your visions on their situation changed at all?"

She shook her head, and Jasper sensed she didn't want to talk about it because everyone else was close by. Alice had seen that William and Maddy would relocate together soon in between Washington and Alaska. She also so Rosalie's reaction to the situation, and dreaded when the day would eventually come. She wasn't totally sure on when it would occur, but she was almost certain it would soon.

"How's Michael?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He's fine," Jasper assured her.

"Hasn't come around much..."

"I know. He will though. I think his biggest fear is Charlie. He would hate it if he put Bella's father in danger. I tried to relate to him a few weeks ago about what happened with Bella and I years ago, but I think I did the opposite of what I was intending."

"He's more afraid to come by now?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded, "I feel for the guy. I think he'd be just fine. He has been all along. It was that one person that screwed up his mind. He thinks he's out of control, and he's not."

"I've noticed he's very hard on himself. The fact that he didn't attack is a power in it's own. Most of us don't have that restraint."

"You do, my lady," he said, tickling her side, "And because of you, I do too."

The two of them took their flirting to the next level and shared some intimate kisses before Emmett launched a handful of pebbles in their direction, "Alexandra's here, keep it PG." He put a hand on her perfectly straitened hair and began to mess it up.

"Oh, stop Emmett," Alexandra said. She brushed her hair back into place and flipped off the hat he was wearing.

Alice smiled and Jasper looked Emmett in the eye as he planted his lips on Alice's cheek.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Alice said to him.

"Mmm-hmm," Jasper responded, "Can't tell who she looks like."

"I think Esme a little more," she tilted her head to the side, "And this one looks like pops." She pointed to Masen with her thumb.

"Have we decided yet?" Jasper asked.

"About... that?"

He nodded and played with the strap of her tank top.

Alice turned halfway around, "I say... we go for it."

"The eclipse did just pass," Jasper told her.

"I have the next one marked down," she smiled.

"Is this a secret?" Masen whispered, overhearing them.

"Yes," Alice whispered back.

Leah leaned forward, "We won't tell anyone."

Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and pulled her close, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Seth stood up and told a ghost story, eager to be the one to frighten the younger members of their tribe after being considered the young one for so many years. Jacob, Renesme and Billy soon joined them, as did Charlie and Sue.

One of the youngest boys jumped as Jacob pushed his father a little extra fast up next to him on purpose.

"Gotcha," his voice called.

Billy shook his head, "Be careful with your old man Jake."

"Oh, you're fine," he insisted.

Bella and Edward immediately greeted her father and Sue, finding a place close to them to sit. Renesme sat close to Jacob, both next to Billy and listened as Seth continued on with his story. Several others got up and took their turns, with Jacob rounding out the storytelling with a few of his own - some tribe legends, others just stories he thought would be fun given the surroundings. All in all, the night was lowkey and fun, and everyone got along.

"I wish Michael would have come," Jasper said again to Alice, "I feel like he's isolating himself. Seems a little depressed."

"We'll go crash his loneliness when we leave here," she told him, "I know how to cheer him up, and you can work your magic."

"Well kids," Seth said, "That's it for tonight, I think."

Everyone started packing up and Edward made eye contact with Jacob. They both exchanged a nod and Bella smiled at her friend. He took Renesme by the hand, "Come with me." Her eyes lit up, as they always did when Jacob spoke to her.

Bella recognized the expression, knowing she must have looked the same way still when interacting with Edward. She looked up at her husband and smiled. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too," he said with a genuine smile. They shared a quick moment of passion before walking away from the fire.

"Happy for them?" she asked him.

"I am," he admitted, "I never thought I'd feel this way, but they're as perfect for each other as we are."

Jacob raced Renesme up toward the cliffs where she'd often gone to paint. They ran at an impossible rate, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" her voice lit up happier than her face, excited by his game.

"You'll see," he said, determined to get there, checking every so often in the deep pocket of his jeans to make sure the ring he'd bought her was still there.

When they finally arrived on top of the massive rockface, Renesme smiled.

Jacob pulled her into a long a kiss and hugged her tightly. His breathing came out rapid and choppy, as his nerves were beginning to get the better of him. When he pulled himself away, Renesme began to protest, pulling him back to her.

A laugh escaped his mouth, "Hang on."

She stared back at him, grinning at his perfectly aligned teeth that stood out in the darkness around them. He took a deep breath and looked at her, then proceeded to kneel down on one knee.

Renesme's eyes widened with happiness, "Jake..."

He removed the small ring box from his pocket and before he asked the question, he felt the need to explain everything, "I would have done this so much sooner, but I needed to save the money. I didn't want to borrow or take anything from anyone else. I wanted to earn this all from my own pocket. So I finally have..."

She stood staring at him with an elated expression and her hands by her face.

"Renesme Cullen... will you marry me?"

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and fell as the word, "yes," spilled out of her mouth three or four times.

Jacob smiled and stood up, hands shaking, as he placed the engagement ring on her own shaking finger. She jumped into his arms and he spun them both in a circle.

"I love you," she said, "I love you so much Jacob."

"I love you too. You're my everything Ness."

She planted her mouth on his, kissing him with thankful aggression and began to tear at the buttons on his shirt, causing the collar to rip. Her hands began to travel down his torso, and he caught her hands at his waistline with a smile.

Jacob laughed, sensing where this was going. "Renesme... as much as I want to do this, we've waited this long. I think it's best to wait it out a little longer until we're married. We can get married tomorow if you want," he laughed again, "But I think..."

"Okay," she said with a wide smile, "Okay. I can wait if you can. I don't care." She continued to kiss him and his hands clutched her hips. "Sure you want to wait?"

He laughed again, "No. I'm not really sure. Can we get married tomorrow?"

Their laughs echoed through the emptiness of the night.

"Is this because of my father that you've held out on me?" Her voice was playful and happy.

Jacob smiled again, "No. At first - yes. But, we've been together for so long. It's going to happen. I just think we've waited this long.. a little while longer won't hurt."

"Well, it could hurt.." Renesme said, cupping his face in her hands.

"It could... it does already," he said.

"The second we say I do..." Renesme teased.

He nodded, "Agreed."


	20. Keep It Between Us

**Chapter 20**

Carlisle had spent most of the day with Alexandra. The two of them had gone hunting, he showed her a lot of the land around Forks that she had previously been unfamiliar with, and to end the day they caught a movie together before returning home. It was a day they both seemed to enjoy, and Edward smiled as they entered the house laughing together.

"Haven't see you all day," he commented, still grinning.

"Dad, daughter day," Alexandra said, flashing her movie ticket stub.

"Sounds nice."

"I'm so happy for Nessy and Jacob," she told him, "I told her congrats like a hundred times."

"I'm happy for them too. Alice seems to think they want to get married right away."

"I hope so. I want to see what a wedding is like. I've only seen pictures. Yours looked so beautiful Edward."

"Thanks," he said, "It was. Alice did a great job. Everyone did really. They made it pretty special. Masen and Leah probably will soon."

"He said not for a couple years," she shrugged then looked at Carlisle, "Thanks Dad. I had fun today."

"Me too."

She hugged him and headed to where she heard Rosalie and Alice talking down the hall.

"Doing okay?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Yeah," he said, "I really am. I've come around to the idea that she's grown up. Jacob's a good guy... and traditional in many senses that I've been able to see in his thoughts."

He nodded and patted his son on the back, "I'm happy for them, and for you and Bella. And I agree, Jacob has a good heart."

"He does," Edward agreed, then changed the subject, "Where are you taking Esme?"

Carlisle smirked.

"Sorry," he apologized for reading his thoughts.

Carlisle looked down and told Edward his plans through his thoughts so he wouldn't spoil any surprises he had for his wife, nor take the attention off of anyone else. He expressed his intentions and Edward nodded with a smile.

Esme had finished packing a bag, upon Alice's request earlier. She hadn't elaborated on anything, but made sure she was ready for when Carlisle got home. As he made his way up the stairs, he was surprised to see her sitting already ready to go, wearing an elegant flowy dress.

"Alice?" he asked with a grin.

"She didn't give me any details," Esme smiled, "But suggested I pack an outfit or two. She picked out the dress."

Carlisle smiled, "You look beautiful.I just have to pack a few things myself."

"How was your day with Alexandra?"

He shuffled through his closet and threw a few things into a gym bag, "It was great. We had a good time."

"Good. I'm glad. I think you needed a nice day with her like that."

"Yeah," he agreed, changing into semi-formal attire.

Esme watched him as he zipped the bag shut that he'd packed and threw it over his shoulder.

"We probably could have fit everything in here," he said, "We'll be back home tomorrow."

"Let's take our time," she told him.

Carlisle pulled her to him and gave her a kiss, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Does Alexandra know that we're leaving?"

He nodded, "I told her we'd be back tomorrow."

"I just have to say goodbye to her."

Carlisle nodded and waited for Esme to rejoin him by the front door.

"Bye," Edward said with a smile and a wave. Bella had just returned from a hunt and joined him on the couch, attempting to enjoy a baseball game he'd put on.

"See ya," she smiled.

The two of them headed out the door and Carlisle popped the trunk to put their bags in before opening the passenger door for Esme and then allowing himself into the driver's seat.

Esme had no idea where he was taking her, and had asked a few questions in the beginning of their trip before deciding to stop when he didn't answer any of them directly. Almost two hours had gone by before he pulled the car over on the side of the road across from what appeared to be a beach.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Carlisle smiled and quickly jumped out of the car, opening her door and reaching for her hand. She took it with a smile and allowed him to lead her down the beach a little ways, before they crossed through a path made in the sand, decorated on both sides with trees, before emerging again by the water on the other side.

Two rows of torches were set up, creating a perfect walkway that lead up to an alter where a man stood and waited quietly. Behind him in the darkness, waves crashed against the surf and slung up onto the beach sand.

"What's going on?" Esme asked him with a smile.

Carlisle turned and faced her, caressing her jawline with his thumb, "Before everything happened with Olivia and that whole ordeal, I had something planned for the two of us... and everyone else. I wasn't sure at the time if I was even going to be back, but I planned a ceremony here for this date."

Esme smiled at him shyly and found herself already wanting to lunge at him, thinking he looked extremely handsome in the flickering flames that provided the only real light where they stood.

"When Masen proposed to Leah, I decided that I didn't want to ruin his moment. It didn't seem right, because now is really their time.. and then last night with Jacob and Nessy.. again, it's their time to experience the earliest stages of loving somebody, and going through the process of being married. I really didn't want to take the spotlight off either of them. I just, at the time I planned this, had no idea that any of that was going to happen, especially with Masen."

Esme nodded and felt him take her hand in his. She continued to try reading his expression.

"The day before we all left and you went down to the island with Rosalie, I ordered this ring," he held out a simple, silver band, "I wanted to do something that was long overdue, in my eyes, which was to renew our wedding vows. It's been over ninety years that I've been blessed to have you with me, and I think it would be a shame not to acknowledge something like that."

She smiled at him, though he continued to portray a serious expression, "I wanted to have everyone here," he said again, "But I didn't think it would necessarily be the right time, considering all that has gone on, like I said with Masen and Renesme's engagements. So I figured the two of us could share it together, just the two of us."

Esme put a hand on his perfectly combed hair, then ran it down his face, "You're such an amazing man, Carlisle."

"You're an amazing woman," he told her, holding out his arm. She took it gladly and allowed him to escort her down the sandy isle.

"There's no ring for me to give you," she told him.

Carlisle reached in his back pocket as they walked and slipped her the ring she would place on his finger during their exchange of vows. It was a thicker band than hers, but very similar. Both of them had the number 92 written on the inside, standing for the number of years they'd been together.

Esme felt like she was back in the early 1920's again, about to marry the man of her dreams. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as the two of them stood facing each other, repeating the sacred words they'd once shared with each other nearly a century ago. She never broke eye contact from him, and he focused on her with a soft intensity that she swore made her heart start up again in her chest. Before she knew it, he was sliding the silver band onto her finger and she closed her eyes as he melted his mouth onto hers.

When the intimate ceremony was over, Carlisle thanked the gentleman for performing it for them.

"You two look a little young to be renewing your vows," he said with a grin, "God bless you both."

"Thank you so much," Esme said to the man, "This was amazing. Thank you."

He nodded, "You're very welcome."

Carlisle lead her back toward the car and Esme pulled him to her when they were in their own space, "I can't believe you did all of that."

"I love you," he told her, "This should have happened a long time ago."

"It did," she told him, flashing the ring he'd given her decades and decades ago.

He brought her lips to his and pressed his body against hers. Esme's hands tugged at the fabric on the back of his shirt and clawed at his hair as they stood entwined beneath the starry night.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand.

Esme let him lead her back to the car before they were off to their next location. "We're not going home yet are we?"

Carlisle laughed and held her hand as they drove, "No."

They were only in the car for five minutes or so before he pulled up to an elegant, beachy hotel by the water. He whipped the car into a space and lead them to the front desk to pick up a room key that lead them to the top of the twelve floor hotel.

The view, as they entered their room, overlooked the open ocean and had tons of space. A bottle of champagne sat on a small table, sitting in ice and the typical odds and ends sat around the room.

"What a view," Esme's voice beamed as she looked out the set of large windows.

"Yeah," Carlisle agreed, tossing their bags to the floor before immediately pulling her into a long, intimate kiss, "God, I love you Esme. You have no idea."

Esme opened her eyes for a moment, "Oh, I do, Carlisle. Go close the blinds."

He grinned and threw the curtains over the window, "I love you liked the view," he teased, literally sweeping her off her feet so her back rested firmly in the middle of the king size bed that sat against the wall in the middle of the room.

"I think I'll enjoy the one in here a little better," she told him, then looked at him in the eyes again, "Thank you. This was so.. amazing Carlisle. I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble," he assured her, "The pleasure's all mine."

Esme let him slide her out of the dress Alice had picked out for her earlier that day, followed by his own, as their dressy items of clothing glided onto the floor and he quickly slid them both into the comfort of the sheets.

"I know what you're thinking," Carlisle told her, teasing her with his body.

"I don't even care at this point who hears what," she told him, pressing herself against him.

"Well, as far as I know," he said through slightly gritted teeth, "There are no vampires here with super hearing."

"Mmm..." Esme said back, pressing on his lower back with her hands to urge him on, "But we have super... strength."

"I intend to take my time," Carlisle told her, getting things started as the last word left his mouth.

Esme smiled and sighed, closing her eyes as he carefully explored her body with every part of his own. He did as he promised, paying attention to every little detail and embellishing every motion he'd perfected over the years that sent his wife into a frenzy for him.

Carlisle knew what every sigh and move meant as they carried on, and pulled himself back the first time he sensed she was close to the edge, making the moment last by replacing what he was doing with simple touches a few quiet whispers until he knew she was ready for him to resume.

Two or three times he carried on in this fashion, eager to please Esme and make their first time of the night together last. She was beginning to melt under his teasing touch, and he could tell from the way her reactions to his actions became more intense, that it was time to let her win the battle, as she clawed to keep him from parting from her each time he did.

Her moaned whispers begged for his touch and he found it harder and harder to maintain the controlled pace he'd set for the two of them when they first started. Esme fixed herself to him and he knew instantly from the way she clutched his back and moved that he was safe to follow suit and experience the same feeling that had been bottled up in the pit of his stomach for awhile.

Carlisle tried his best to keep his hands from even slightly touching the headboard, for the concern that he'd destroy it. Instead, he found it somewhere in his consciousness to clutch one of the pillows with his free hand, tearing it open in the process before before muffling a loud moan into another pillow just beneath Esme's shoulder.

Both of them let out a simultaneous sigh, before Carlisle flipped them so she laid quietly on his chest.

Esme glanced down at the ring he'd given her earlier that night, "I still can't believe you did all this," she told him.

"I'd do anything for you," he said, rubbing her back, then added, "Let's keep it between us, so we don't take the attention off the kids."

She kissed his chest several times, "You got it Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle laughed and rubbed the ring on her finger, letting his hand cover hers, "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you," she kissed the back of his hand, "Thank you for everything."


	21. Revelations

**Chapter 21**

"It's going to be a simple ceremony," Renesme told her parents, but we want to get married soon... like real soon."

"I can do soon," Alice called, looking up from the laptop she was browsing on, sitting comfortably on the couch under a blanket. Jasper sat in front of her on the ground, fully focused on a video game.

"How soon?" Edward asked.

"Dad-"

"It's fine," he said, "I just want to know."

"Next month," she said, "On the reservation."

"A nice... late spring wedding," Bella said with a smile. She looked at Edward and attempted to fix his frown with her own wide smile, "Edward."

"That's fine," he told her again.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, "What colors are we thinking my Nessy girl?"

"I really like the idea of navy blue and a bright green," she said, a little leery of Alice's reaction.

"That will work," she said, deep in thought, "Come here."

Renesme smiled at her parents and hurried to Alice's side to check out wedding related websites.

Edward had a half glare as he looked at his sister and Bella quickly got him back in line with a hard flick to his arm, "Stop it," she demanded quietly, "Come with me." The two of them began heading down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, passing them with Carlisle close behind her.

Edward shook his head and lied, "Nothing."

"Edward..." her voice pressed on.

Carlisle put an arm around his wife and cradled her shoulder, "You can't put anything by her, son."

"Nessy and Jake are getting married next month."

"I thought you were happy with it," Carlisle told him, "That's what you said to me yesterday."

"I am," he said genuinely, "I just didn't... think it would happen.. yet."

Esme pouted and hugged him, "She's happy."

"That's what I keep emphasizing," Bella told him, "Believe me, I know from experience that this whole process feels a lot better knowing you have your father's blessing."

"They have my blessing," he argued.

"Maybe you ought to take this elsewhere," Carlisle suggested, "She's probably already heard this much of the conversation."

"You're right," Renesme called to them.

"See," Carlisle said with smile.

Edward made a face at him and shook his head, "Oh, the things I really shouldn't know."

Esme glanced up at Carlisle and raised her eyebrows at him. Carlisle shook his head and looked at his son as Bella covered up a smile with her hand.

"This is what I don't want to deal with with Renesme," he explained, "Your thoughts are bad enough. I'm not going to be able to handle knowing hers."

"Dad!" she screamed from the other room, "Take the advice you were given and take the conversation elsewhere."

"Ditto on that Edward," Alice called.

"And I can't hear myself think with them screaming," Jasper chimed in, "So, yeah Edward... Bella... go outside or something."

Edward brushed past his parents and away from Bella. She quickly followed, knowing his demeanor and the two of them swept outside into the rain.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. "I do feel for him," he told her, "Can you imagine having to deal with that?"

She shook her head, covering his mouth with her hand and pointed into the other room.

"What are you guys doing?" Alexandra asked with a laugh, giving them an awkward expression.

Esme laughed and removed her hand from his mouth, "Come here."

They walked their daughter to a seperate part of the house and quietly explained that Edward was just a little on edge that Renesme's wedding would take place so soon.

"Why is he so upset? It's going to happen regardless, right?" Her questions were genuine.

"It's complicated," Esme told her.

"I can't wait until I can married. Edward and Bella's wedding looked so... beautiful."

Carlisle laughed, "Take your time."

"I don't even have a boyfriend yet," she said.

"Yet..." he cringed at the last word.

"I think it'd be cool to have the same thing happen to me that happened to Masen. It's pretty much fool proof right?"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other.

"Forget it," Alexandra said, "I'll just keep watching Sixteen Candles and some Freddy Prinze Jr. movies until I meet the man of my dreams."

Esme wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "There's no rush, sweetheart," she kissed her daughter's forehead, "You'll find him eventually, when you're a little older, and you'll know right away if it's right."

"I know. I'm not seriously thinking about any of that. It's just like, everyone else around here has someone attached at the hip all the time."

"It took some of us awhile to find love," Carlisle told her, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Be patient. You're still very young."

"I guess," she said with a closed mouth grin.

Edward and Bella rejoined them in the house, seeming to have cooled off a little after their brief stint outside.

"Don't track mud all over the house," Esme told them.

"Oh, sorry," Bella said, removing her shoes. Edward did the same and they made their way toward the living room.

"I'm going to sit with Nessy and Alice," Alexandra told her parents. She made her way after them.

Carlisle and Esme made their way down the hall. He'd kept her a little extra close to him since their return, and dreaded having to leave for work early in the morning upon returning from their short trip.

When they joined everyone else is the living room, Edward had a puzzled expression on his face and stared at Renesme, then Bella. Alexandra eyed him from the corner of the couch, as she sat hovering over Renesme's shoulder to take peeks at some things she was interested for for the wedding.

Carlisle and Esme picked up on Edward's current stalemate in his staredown with Alexandra. They looked over at each other.

"Hmm.." Edward said thoughtfully.

"What?" Bella asked him softly.

"I don't know." He used his pointer finger to call her over. Alice looked up at them momentarily, seeming to know a little something they didn't before they continued to browse. Edward's eyes shot over to his sister, then agin to Alexandra.

"I think that's what it is," Alice told him. Jasper paused his game and looked over toward her. "I'll fill you in later," she assured him.

"I know what you're going to ask, and I don't know. That's my answer," Alexandra told him.

"Can someone tell us what the three of you are talking about?" Esme asked.

Bella looked eager to know, hovering over Edward's shoulder. Carlisle's eyes drifted from person to person.

"She made it so I couldn't read Renesme's thoughts."

"Like a shield?" Bella asked.

"No," he shook his head and looked to Alice.

"From what I can get from what I've seen," Alice started, "Alexandra can kind of.. give people what they need... Important things," she stared around at all of their confused expressions, "It's hard to explain. I think as it develops, you'll get it."

Renesme looked at her father, "So he can't read my mind anymore?" A smile spread over her face.

"I can right now," he told her, as her smile turned into a frown.

Alexandra shifted slightly, and all at once, Edward was left with a blank slate in his daughter's mind.

"Now I can't."

"Edward," Alice said, "You need not to know what Renesme's thinking. It will make things very difficult on both of you in the near future."

"I can like feel that," Alexandra told them, "I can't describe the feeling, but I could sense it about you Edward."

"Has this happened before today?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded, "I just didn't know what it was.. or that I could even do anything about it."

"Alexandra, I want a million dollars," Emmett joked, walking into the room, "Can you give me that."

"Haven't you been listening Emmett?" Alice asked, "She can't do anything about your wants... just your needs.. the necessities."

"Anything without a selfish or unnecessary reason behind it," Edward continued, picking up on her thoughts.

"Exactly," Alice said, "If you don't already have it... or have the ability to do it."

"Complex," Jasper said with a smile, "I like it."

"I don't even really know what I did to stop that," Alexandra told them, "It's... So weird."

"You'll learn," Jasper assured her, "Just like the rest of us."

Carlisle and Esme turned to each other again, processing everything they'd just been told.

"You've got some gifted kids," Jasper told them, "Everyone does."

"Ooo I wonder what ours will do," Alice's face lit up.

"Yours?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya," Alice said, "We've staked claim on the next eclipse."

Emmett whistled, "Alright!"

Carlisle motioned for Alice to join him and Esme. She handed the lap top to Renesme and jumped over Jasper.

"Can you fill us in about all of this a little more?" he asked.

"Come on," Alice pulled him by the arm and lead the two of them up his office.


	22. A White Wedding

**Chapter 22**

Edward would have been sweating if it were possible. All eyes were on him and his gorgeous daughter Renesme as they stood at the end of the isle. Her arm was linked through his and he heard her take a long, nervous breath.

"Here we go," she whispered to him.

Edward brought his other hand up and gave hers a squeeze as he smiled, "You're beautiful."

Their family and friends were perfectly placed on either side of the isle that was made from white canvas and decorated with photos of Jacob and Renesme over the years.

Edward looked down, stepping over a photo of his daughter as a baby that kicked off the montage trail of the bride and groom. Alice had suggested it and Renesme fell in love with the idea so they'd decided to put a unique spin on the decorations.

Renesme continued to sigh and Edward heard his daughter's heartbeat pick up with each step as they approached Jacob's comparable pounding heart. He stood nervous but proud at the altar waiting his bride with a semi serious expression.

Their walk seemed to go on for miles, though before they both knew it, Edward was staring at Jacob with a soft smile as he moved Renesme's hand from his own to meet the one of her love. Her eyes glistened, but she stayed strong as Edward whispered, "I love you," before assuming his position next to Bella.

Jacob smiled and let out a visible sigh as his chest heaved beneath the suit he was wearing, escorting Renesme the rest of the way.

Bella looked over at Billy and saw his eyes shimmering with a similar glisten to that of her daughter. Charlie sat just behind him with a smile. Sue sat with a matching expression and had her hand placed neatly on his knee.

The entire pack decorated the right side, while the Cullens sat on the left. Masen and Leah sat beside Esme and Carlisle, with Alexandra gushing over the ceremony next to Leah. Rosalie kept whispering to her as she asked a few questions. All in all, everyone looked happy.

Bella looked up at her daughter and found herself feeling overwhelmed with happiness. The glow on her face was unmistakable. She was so relieved to know that she would never have to experience the heartaches that could sometimes go along with being in love. Jacob would take care of her forever.

They smiled at each other as their vows were through, knowing their was only one more phrase to say before their marriage would be official.

"I do," Renesme said, looking Jacob deep in the eyes.

"You may kiss the bride..."

Everyone clapped as Jacob and Renesme shared their first kiss as a married couple and stood up as they strolled happily, hand in hand down the isle, skipping over pictures of their past as they went.

Alice cheered loudly, and Emmett did the same upon hearing her friendly shouts of approval for their niece. The wedding was beautiful, and everyone began to filter out of the isles to make their way toward the other side of the reservation for the reception that was set up close to the beach under an elegantly dressed up pavilion.

Carlisle let his family out before him into the isle and Alexandra hugged him as she passed. He smiled as they prepared to vacate the area and move on to their second destination of the day.

As they passed by the Denalis, Alexandra and Peter made eye contact and he flashed her a subtle smile. Her eyes lit up and she sent a smile back in his direction, arching her neck to keep him in her vision as they passed.

Carlisle followed her eyes and noticed the young man doing the same, checking her out as they walked away. He immediately stepped in the path of the boy's wandering eyes and urged his daughter to continue walking forward.

Alexandra now looked ahead for Rosalie or Alice, eager to tell them about the handsome stranger who had caught her attention.

A large ice sculpture decorated the middle of the reception and glowed in the increasingly dark night, flashing different shades of reds and purples every few seconds.

The night carried on with speeches, dancing and lots of friendly conversation.

Carlisle looked over as Peter made his way across the floor to speak with Alexandra. He quickly made his way to where Carmen and Eleazar stood talking with Esme, Edward and Bella.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked Eleazar.

"Of course," he squeezed Carmen's elbow and made his way to the side with Carlisle. Esme looked at her husband and he subtly let her know with his expression that he'd fill her in in a minute. She smiled at him, one he returned, and walked away with Eleazar.

"Who's this guy?" he pointed across the way, "Peter, right?"

"Yes. He's been staying with us, converted to the lifestyle."

"How'd you find him?"

"Surfing in the ocean. Seems like a good person. He was very eager to do as we all do, not feeding on humans."

Carlisle saw his daughter accept a dance as a slow song began to play from the speakers.

"He's okay, Carlisle," Eleazar said reassuringly, "Been with us for months now. Tried setting him up Tanya, but she didn't seem at all interested."

"Why's that?" he asked with a ring if suspicion.

"Well, you know Tanya. They just didn't click."

Carlisle nodded and Eleazar patted him on the back, "It's just a dance."

"Yeah..."

"Let's get back. I'd let you know if there was anything odd about the kid. Aside from his sometimes annoying surfing slang, he seems to be a pretty decent guy."

"Mmm.." He still didn't feel fully convinced but decided to let it go for the night.

Carmen quickly scooted her and Eleazar onto the dancefloor, and Edward and Bella were already drifted about in each other's arms next to Jacob and Renesme. There were smiles exchanged between the four of them as they swayed slowly from side to side.

Esme smiled and Carlisle offered her his hand.

"They look happy, don't they?" Esme said, looking over toward Edward and the rest of them.

"Yeah. I'm happy for them," Carlisle told her.

She followed his eyes to where Alexandra continued to slow dance with Peter.

"Let her be," she told him, "They may never see each other again after this."

"And if they do..."

"We'll monitor the situation."

"Okay," he agreed, smiling for the first time since Peter had coaxed Alexandra into the dance.

"There you go," Esme said, kissing him on the cheek as they danced. "I think the last time we slow danced was on the island."

"In our swimsuits," he said with a grin.

The two of them had been nearly inseparable since their trip the month before and Carlisle found his self control regarding his wife to be lacking, as it was when they were a young couple. He let his eyes drift down her elegant gown that she'd picked out for the wedding and wanted nothing more than to press his mouth to hers and race the two of them off to somewhere else; anywhere else.

"Hey," Sue whispered, dragging Charlie over to see them.

Esme smiled and parted from Carlisle to give her friend a hug, "It's been so long."

"Too long. You should come by the house some time this week."

"It's a date," Esme told her, then paused to give Charlie a quick hug, as Carlisle greeted both of them.

"What a nice ceremony," Sue continued.

"Oh, I know. This is beautiful in here, too."

They continued to chat for awhile before moving over to see Rosalie and Emmett. William and Maddy stood hand in hand close by, seemingly unable to keep their hands off of each other.

Garrett continued to monitor that situation as much as Carlisle had done with Alexandra and Peter.

"He definitely takes after his father," Jasper whispered, joining them with Alice in tow.

They looked over as the two of them slunk themselves into a quieter corner of the place to make out.

Emmett laughed as Rosalie took a handful of ice cubes and hauled it over the top of them. Madison looked a little embaressed and the two of them made their way into the middle of the crowd despite William's attempts to keep her there.

"Ahh, young love," Alice said with a laugh.

The night went on happily with love all around them from every angle. The wedding was perfect and though it had been a long day, the night was young.


	23. Night Time's For Lovers

**Chapter 23**

The reception had died down, but people were still out and about. Jasper and Alice had long since made their way down to the beach and lit a fire to sit around, though they were nowhere in sight. A small battery powered CD player sat playing acoustic, light alternative music in the sand.

Bella and Edward made themselves comfortable in front of it after waving off Renesme and Jacob on their honeymoon to parts unknown.

Alexandra was beaming after the night dancing and flirting with Peter and clung to Rosalie for advice and to give her lots of details about how she felt about him.

Emmett's arm slung loosely around Rosalie's shoulders as the two of them stood in a whirlwind of girl talk by the shore as waves crashed up onto the La Pushe sand.

"We're going back to the house," William and Madison told Rosalie as they began to pass by.

She looked at both of them in their love drunk stupor, "So are we."

Carlisle and Esme strolled down and sat across from Edward and Bella by the fire as Alexandra and Rosalie approached them.

"Come sit," Edward offered.

"We need to chat," Rosalie told them, slinging an arm around Alexandra. They both grinned and Carlisle had to hold back his disappointment, knowing what they would be talking about.

"Going back to the house," Alexandra told them, "I had so much fun today. I'm so happy for Ness and Jake."

"Thanks," Edward and Bella said, cuddling up closer together.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder as Emmett strolled up behind her. "Where are they?" she asked, referring to William and Madison.

"They started the walk home," he told her. When she made a face, he shrugged, "I can't tame two wild animals Rose."

Everyone let out a little laugh.

"Let nature take it's course," Emmett added.

"I'm going back," she told them.

"Is Peter gone?" Carlisle asked.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Long gone. He went back to Alaska."

"I can confirm that," Rosalie said, raising her hand.

Carlisle seemed somewhat satisfied and nodded. He and Esme stood up to give their daughter a hug before she headed back home with Rosalie.

"Stay awhile," Edward urged his parents, "She's fine."

Esme pulled Carlisle back down to sit with her. A string of fireworks caught everyone's attention and loud hollers from the Quileute boys could be heard from somewhere on the reservation. Emmett's neck sprung up, "I'm gunna go find them." He quickly disappeared to go join the fireworks party.

"What a day," Edward stated, looking across at his parents as Bella buried her head in the crease of his shoulder.

"What a lovely day," Esme corrected.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Where'd they go for their honeymoon?" Carlisle asked.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and shrugged, "He wouldn't tell us," Edward said, "I think he's getting back at me for what we did to Charlie."

Bella grinned, "Speaking of Charlie... he has a special gift for Jacob when he gets back."

"What's that?" Esme asked curiously.

"He's the one who bought Jacob's bike that he'd been working on, the one he sold to get Renesme the ring."

"Wow," Carlisle said, "That was nice. How'd he do it without Jacob knowing?"

"Another guy on the force sent his son down to make the exchange with the money. He had no idea Charlie was behind it."

"Aww, Charlie," Esme said.

Edward laughed, showing a truly happy smile. He kissed Bella's temple and she closed her eyes, taking in his scent. A light breeze crossed over the ocean and Edward began to mouth the words to a song that started on the CD player.

"Where'd Alice and Jasper go? Weren't they down here?" Bella asked.

Carlisle and Esme shrugged and noticed Edward's devious smile. "Who knows," he said, raising his eyebrows, obviously knowing more than he should.

The four of them sat and talked for awhile about the wedding, their children and life, passing by close to an hour.

"I wonder where Emmett ended up," Carlisle said.

"Who knows," Edward laughed, "He could be anywhere." He stood up and brushed some sand off of his legs, then reached for Bella's hand.

"Heading home?" Esme asked them.

Edward shrugged and looked at Bella with another smile, "I don't know." He pushed his sleeve back to read his watch, "It's not even two in the morning yet."

"Want to walk?" Bella asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah. We are creatures of the night, aren't we?"

She grinned at him and they shared a kiss, waving goodbye to Carlisle and Esme.

"What a day," Edward repeated as they went. He stopped to take his shoes off and rolled up the pant legs to his dressy attire. Bella had already removed her shoes long ago and proceeded to loosen his tie.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'm very happy. There's a certain sadness that I didn't realize existed in giving your daughter away, but yes I'm very happy. Thanks to you."

Bella reached up and pulled his face to hers, giving Edward a long, overdue kiss under the starry night on La Pushe. He continued his pursuit of their physical interaction, though was a little shocked when she pushed away slightly with a big smile.

"What?" he asked with a light laugh.

"Your parents are right there."

"They're _way_ over there," he said with a grin, overemphasizing the word 'way'.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder, noticing Carlisle whispering in Esme's ear while she ran her hand gently through his hair. He slowly leaned himself over her and kissed her as she guided him by his collar toward her. Neither of them seemed to be thinking about anything aside from each other and Bella decided to follow their lead.

Edward continued grinning, "See. They were just waiting for us to leave," he joked.

Bella pulled Edward to her and instantly felt his level of aggression rise, which caused hers to do the same. The two of them were about to get heavy into the moment until Emmett ran down the beach laughing with two handfuls of clothing.

Knowing his brother's teasing ways, Edward stopped and lead Bella by the hand toward him. "What are you doing?"

He laughed wildly and showed them the clothes before Alice's voice yelled loudly from somewhere in ocean, "Emmett!"

"Jasper and Alice were skinny dipping in the water," he continued to laugh, "Stole their clothes. Paul helped but he bailed on me."

Edward couldn't help a snicker, and Bella took his laugh as approval to laugh with him.

"Don't think I won't come out of the water," Jasper called to him, reaching a water height that stood up to his belly button.

Emmett twirled his pants around in the air, "Come and get 'em then Jas."

"You are going to pay dearly for this," Alice called again, staying a little farther back in the darkness.

"We'll see," he taunted.

"Give us the clothes. Leave them down the other side of the beach so we can get back in them." Jasper demanded.

"And if I don't?"

"Well we already know I can outfight you," Jasper said with a grin.

"Yeah... if that's the only threat you got then you're walking out of here naked."

"I'll get Rosalie to torture you," Alice threatened, "She's way worse than what we could do to you."

Their back and forth game went on a few minutes before Emmett gave in and threw their clothes down at an undisclosed area so they could change back in peace. He returned and continued to laugh it off with Bella and Edward.

"You sure know how to kill the mood," Bella told him, shaking her head.

"What is all the commotion?" Esme asked, joining the rest of them.

Emmett immediately laughed before they could explain, "Carlisle, your shirt's tucked into your undies there... and your fly's open."

Edward looked over at his father and laughed hysterically, as did Bella. Esme quickly fixed his shirt upon seeing Carlisle's embaressed expression.

Before anyone else could say anything, Emmett was taken down to the ground after being slammed hard by Jasper. The two of them fought playfully for a second before Emmett stood up, still trying to maintain his hysterical composure. Jasper held his arms back while Alice laid a few hard hits to his chest and arms.

"Okay," he begged, still cracking up, "Okay. I give up."

"What happened?" Esme asked them.

"He took our clothes," Jasper said.

"Oh to think how not long ago we weren't even welcome on this land," Edward said, "And now Alice and Jasper are going skinny dipping in the Quileute waters."

Everyone had to laugh and Emmett finally settled down. "Okay, I'm done for the night. You all exhaust me."

Alice continued to shake her head. Esme looked over at Carlisle and gave a subtle nod to signal for them to get away from the group. He smiled back as the two of them gave everyone a quick wave goodbye without saying much more. They headed down the beach with their arms around each other.

"What's up with them lately?" Emmett asked, "They've been a little... closer than normal."

"They renewed their wedding vows a month ago. I think that has something to do with it," Edward told him.

"They did?" Bella and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Carlisle didn't want to take any attention off of Renesme or Masen, so he just took Esme away himself."

"Did you know?" he asked Alice.

She nodded, "I always know. He didn't tell me."

"He even called out of work the other day," Emmett said.

"Leave them alone," Edward said with a smile, "And stop causing trouble."

"Night time's for lover's," Jasper said with a wink. He scooped up Alice and ran the opposite way of Carlisle and Esme down the beach.


	24. Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 24**

A few days after the wedding, life had generally gotten back to normal. Michael had begun frequenting the group again, and apologized to Edward and Bella for missing their daughter's wedding. He had found himself overly concerned with the fact that Charlie and a few other humans would be present, though Jasper kept reassuring him through Alice's visions that he would be fine.

It was a rare, clear night in late June and everyone sat scattered around the house. Carlisle and Edward were engaged in a game of war.

"I think you're cheating," he said, throwing down a jack that taken by Edward's queen.

He smiled, "Never."

The deck of cards in Carlisle's hand was gradually decreasing in size as his son closed in on the win.

Esme and Rosalie shared the kitchen, preparing pasta for those of their extended family members who ate. Alexandra took a bite of garlic bread to see what it would be like and quickly spit it out in the garbage.

Rosalie laughed and had her stir the sauce while she washed her hands.

"Masen coming by?" Alexandra asked.

"Him and Leah should be by any minute."

Seth and Luciana were already there, in front of the television with Emmett and William.

"Are you guys still catching a movie?" Edward asked Seth.

"Me and Lucy are, yeah," he responded, "Why?"

"Just asking," he threw down another card, taking another decent one of Carlisle's in the process, "I guess it's my lucky day."

"Apparently," Carlisle said, shaking his head with a smile.

The doorbell rang and Luciana stood up to answer it.

"Why wouldn't they just come in?" Emmett said aloud to no one in particular.

When Luciana opened it, Peter stood on the step shyly with a smile, "Uh, hi."

Luciana looked over her shoulder toward Carlisle and Edward. They both stood up, and everyone else took a glance toward the general area of the front door, entering the room all at once. They'd picked up on his scent as the door opened. Alexandra's expression turned shocked and she suddenly looked overwhelmed.

Carlisle walked over to the door.

"Hi, uh, Mr. Cullen? Or, Dr. Cullen I should say..." Peter said.

"Yeah," he answered back.

"I just came down here to see if it would be alright to possible speak with your daughter."

Emmett grinned from where he sat and muted the television. Rosalie walked up and stood behind the couch he sat on with Alexandra not far behind.

Carlisle turned and made eye contact with Esme, who immediately changed her expression to a warm smile, "Come in," she said.

"Should I take my shoes off?"

Carlisle and Esme answered oppositely. She said a friendly "no" while he said a firm "yes".

Peter looked confused and didn't know what to do.

Esme joined Carlisle and gave him a little look, "It's fine. Please come in. It's Peter right?''

"Yes, ma'am," he said, then made eye contact with Alexandra, who looked away for a moment, then re-adjusted her eyes so they fell back in line with his.

Rosalie nudged Alexandra and purposely cleared her throat, urging her to say something to him.

"Hi," she choked out.

"Hi," he said again, looking around at everyone's staring expressions.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy for a few minutes," Rosalie suggested, looking at Esme, then to Alexandra.

Alexandra slowly made her way across the room toward Peter.

"Maybe you could head out onto the back porch," Esme suggested.

They both nodded and made their way through the house with Alexandra leading the way toward the back door.

Carlisle typed something on his phone and angled it in Edward's direction so he could read it. The message read: Read his thoughts.

Edward nodded and Esme looked at the two of them before continuing to prepare dinner in the kitchen. Masen and Leah soon entered the house.

"Alex's boyfriend is back, huh?" he teased, guiding Leah to the kitchen.

"He's not her boyfriend," Edward said before Carlisle could.

"Get Michael on the phone," Carlisle whispered as quietly as he could to Edward.

"Okay," he agreed.

"I want him to come here to see if he recognizes Peter from anywhere in the past."

"You mean Olivia?"

He shrugged and gave a subtle nod.

Bella brought a basket of rolls to the table and looked over at Esme upon overhearing them.

"Let the interrogation begin," Emmett teased, he folded his arms over his chest. Edward left the area to listen a little closer to Peter's thoughts and texted Michael in the process. Emmett joined him, light but leery of the stranger slightly, himself.

Carlisle sat back down and flipped through the deck of cards, shuffling them over and over in his hands. Esme made her way to him for a moment and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Stop looking so down," she whispered.

He shrugged and continued to shuffle the cards unnecessarily.

Outside, Peter charmed Alexandra with his words, playing his strands of her hair on occasion and expressing his guilty pleasure of enjoying chick flicks like The Notebook, using the words 'love' on occasion to describe things to keep her attention. They shared a few laughs and reminisced on their night of dancing at the wedding.

"I'd like to take you out somewhere, on a date," he told her, "If that would be okay with your parents."

"Yeah," she said, thinking immediately how overly eager she must have sounded.

He grinned, "Okay. Well, since I came all this way... how about tonight?"

Alexandra's glow grew instantly, "That's fine. It's great," she smiled a set of perfect teeth, "Where? I mean Seth and Lucy are going to the movies."

"Do you think they'd mind if we joined them?"

"I'm sure it would be okay."

"Great. Now I just have to ask your parents."

"They'll let me go."

Peter grinned and stood up, asking for Alexandra's hand with his own outstretched before him.

She eagerly grabbed it and let him lead her back inside, passing Edward in the process.

"Mom..." Alexandra's voice came.

Esme turned around from her position in front of the sink, "Yeah?" she smiled at them.

Peter shifted his eyes from Esme to Carlisle, "Would it be okay if I took Alexandra to a movie tonight?"

"With Seth and Lucy," Alexandra added.

Carlisle eyed the floor and waited for his wife to respond. She glanced over at him and knew he was allowing her to make the decision from his posture.

"That would be fine with me," she said, "Carlisle?"

He looked up at Peter, "Okay. Come home right afterwards," he looked at Seth, "What time is the movie?"

"Eight fifteen."

"How long is the movie?"

"Um," he shrugged, "A couple hours."

"be back here by ten thirty," Carlisle told them.

"Okay," Alexandra agreed happily.

He looked at the clock. It was almost seven thirty.

Seth finished a big bite of spaghetti before he spoke, "We can head out right after I'm done," then added, "Great spaghetti Mrs. Cullen."

She laughed, "Thank you Seth."

Rosalie gave a little wink to Alexandra. She smiled back and mouthed the words 'thank you', to Carlisle, who forced a smile.

Peter went up and shook his head, "Thank you. We won't be a minute late."

Carlisle returned the gesture politely and nodded. No longer than fifteen minutes later, the four of them were out the door and wandered into the night. Edward pulled Carlisle aside when they were out of an ear's reach.

"What?" he asked, eager to know what Edward was going to tell him. They sensed Esme and Bella were listening in and could start a lecture at any minute, so the two of them decided to go for a hunt together.

When they were out into the woods beyond the boundaries of the house, Edward turned to his father, "There's something weird about him. His thoughts sound.. rehearsed. He kept thinkin something, then he'd think another thought before he'd finish the first one."

Carlisle looked confused, but kind of followed him.

"I don't know. It's like he has safety phrases that he can repeat over and over in his mind so he won't reveal anything."

"Does he know about your abilities?"

Edward shrugged, "I don't know for sure."

Carlisle looked down, "What did Michael say?"

"He was on his way back from a hunt. Maybe we can have him here when they get back."

Carlisle nodded, "I just want to make sure this kid is who he says he is."

"Me too. Emmett seemed a little overprotective after the two of us were listening in on them. He said he sounds like a player."

"Great," Carlisle shook his head.

"It may be nothing. We're all on edge about it a little more than the girls are."

Carlisle looked around the trees in the darkness.

"We won't let anything happen to Alexandra. There's plenty of us to keep an eye on them."


	25. A Handsome Disguise

**Chapter 25**

Peter walked Alexandra to the door as Seth gave Luciana a kiss goodnight before heading back to his mother's house. Luciana smiled and quickly went inside as Peter gave her a friendly nod goodbye. She closed the door behind her and Peter smiled at Alexandra.

"Thank you for the date," he said with a grin that made his dimples stand out in the darkness.

"Thank you for asking," she responded, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"Would it be possible to get together again?"

"Yes. Definitely," she told him with a smile.

"Great."

"I can maybe go up your way next time."

He shrugged, "I can come down here. Change of scenery. Besides I'd hate to have you be the one to travel all that way."

She continued to smile, "It would really be no problem. I could go up with William or something."

Peter shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "We'll talk about it, but I could never make a lady work to see me."

Alexandra giggled and Peter held is arms out to the sides for a hug. She tried to play it smooth, though inside she wanted to jump up and down as their bodies connected briefly. He gently rubbed her back before parting from her.

"Well, goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," she smiled, secretly hoping he would have tried to kiss her, but elated all the same for the hug and plan for another chance to hang out with him.

He looked over his shoulder as he wandered toward the trees and waved once more before disappering.

Alexandra felt a certain high from his presence and wandered inside with a big smile. Luciana sat on the couch, waiting to hear of any details.

"Well..." she asked.

"We just hugged... and he's going to come back down to see me again soon."

Luciana smiled and giggles escaped both of their mouths as they continued to chat about Peter.

Carlisle had heard her come in and stopped for a moment from what he was doing to take a look at the clock on the wall in his office. "Ten twenty-five," he said to himself, flipping the page of the book he was reading.

Downstairs, he heard Michael enter through the front door and exchange a few words with Alexandra before making his way up to where Carlisle was expecting him.

"Hey," he waved in the open door.

Carlisle sat up strait and waited for him to say something.

"I've never seen him before," Michael told him, "Never. I don't recognize his scent either."

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," his response was low and melancholy in it's tone.

"Is everything alright?"

Michael shrugged, "I guess. I mean, yeah, nothing's happened." He started to walk away.

"Michael..." Carlisle called.

He stepped back into the frame of the door.

"You don't have to feel alone, you know. You can stay here whenever you want, and if you're at all having trouble adjusting to something, any one of us can help you... or try our best to."

"Thanks," he said with a closed mouth smile, "I know. You've all been great to me. It's not that. I'm just... I don't know."

Carilsle was about to push the issue, but could tell Michael didn't seem quite on the same page to open up.

"Is it okay if I watch TV downstairs?"

"Yeah. Of course. Make yourself at home."

He nodded again, "Thanks."

Michael walked down the stairs and looked over at Alexandra gushing over Peter with Luciana listening on. They laughed over and over before recognizing he was there. Luciana was beginning to consider him like a brother, having spent many days with him down at Jasper and Alice's second home.

"Michael.. I was going to say something when you walked in," she said, "How come you never come around here anymore?"

He shrugged, "I'm starting to feel a little better about things, so maybe I'll start sticking around." He looked at Alexandra with a smile, "I hear you've been getting good at soccer."

"Yep," she grinned, "I bet I could out juggle you."

He laughed, "I don't think so. We should have a competition soon."

"You're on," she agreed.

"Hey," Jasper called, entering the living room, "Want to shoot some pool stranger?"

Michael looked at the girls before giving him a nod, "Sure." He made his way after Jasper down the hall and looked back, making eye contact briefly with Alexandra as he went.

"I love his accent," Alexandra told Luciana quietly.

"It's cute," she admitted, "So do you now have two guys on the brain?"

She snickered, "I haven't seen Michael in awhile, so I guess I wasn't quite old enough before to appreciate his...hmm.. what's the word?"

"Hotness...?"

They both laughed and Alexandra smiled, "I just can't stop thinking about Peter."

Peter made his way through the trees and into a clearing before wandering into a small Canadian town. He found a random pay phone and punched in Olivia's number, looking around him as he did.

"Hello?" Her voice questioned.

"It's me," he said.

"What's the story?" she asked.

"I've more or less got this in the bag," he told her with a arrogant laugh, "Alexandra's in her earliest stages of falling for me. We went out with Luciana and her boyfriend there tonight. He's a wolf, so that means Alice's gift won't work when we're with him. She won't be able to see a clear picture of what happens when we're all together. My plan is to continue these cute double dates before I really get a chance to grab Luciana without them thinking twice about it. I need to establish that trust so they won't come looking for either of us right away. I'd like to get a long head start."

"So you couldn't have grabbed her tonight?"

"Olivia," Peter said, "I have this under control. You said as long as it takes right? Well, your package will soon be delivered. Trust me... I've come this far and got two families to trust me. I need a few more weeks or so.. could be more or less, but I'm guessing two weeks."

"You've got two weeks to please me, Peter," Olivia's voice came. She then let out a light laugh, "I trust you fully, my evil genius."


	26. He'll Slip Up

**Chapter 26**

Jacob and Renesme returned home from their honeymoon, only to be given a set of keys to their new home. It was a quaint house just over the border of the reservation, at Renesme's request. She knew this was the only place Jacob truly felt at home.

As much as Jacob wanted to protest, he decided to keep his mouth shut upon Renesme's glow over their newly owned piece of real estate. He also couldn't complain about the two of them having their own space and actually thought the place was quite perfect for the two of them to begin their lives together as a married couple.

When they walked up the driveway, his mouth dropped as he noticed the motorcycle he'd sold a little while back. He looked over at Renesme and she smiled.

"What's this?" he asked, shocked.

"Your bike."

"How'd it get here?"

"Well... Charlie was the one who actually bought it off of you."

"No-" he began to disagree.

Renesme put up her hand, "He sent his friend's son to pick it up, but it was actually Charlie who bought it."

Jacob's slight annoyment at the fact that Edward, or someone else in their family, may have purchased it disappeared. There was no way he could get mad at Charlie for trying to help him out.

"I have to return it," he said, shaking his head, "I-"

Renesme grabbed his face and kissed him, feeling him gradually loosen up and relax before she pulled away, "No you don't," she flashed a warm, happy smile and Jacob couldn't protest against her, "I love you," she told him.

He looked down and smiled, before looking back up at her with a grin, "I love you, too Nessy."

"Come on," she urged, "Let's go take advantage of our privacy."

Jacob continued to smile and let her lead him into their new home.

At the Cullens' house, Edward tossed a football back and forth with Emmett. William was expecting Madison at any minute and lingered by them on the back step.

"Is Peter joining her?" Edward asked him.

William shrugged, "I'm not sure. She didn't say."

Alexandra scooted out the back door upon hearing his name and sat next to William on the step.

"Lovestruck upon hearing his name," Emmett commented aloud.

Alexandra found a rock on the ground and tossed it at him lightly.

"Be careful," he said a little more serious, catching a pass the Edward threw over his head.

"I will," she assured him, looking down at her pink fingernails that Rosalie had just painted for her.

"Where are you guys going?" Edward asked, "I'm assuming he's coming."

"Does Pops know this?"

"I'm hoping Peter gets here before he gets home from work so we can just leave."

William snickered, but the other two shook their heads.

"What?" Alexandra asked upon seeing their expressions.

"Just be careful," Emmett repeated, "I've seen guys.. act like him before."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Michael strolled out the back door, "Oh, American football, huh?"

"The only football," Emmett joked.

"I beg to differ," he said with a grin.

"I prefer soccer," Alexandra said, looking strait at Emmett.

"I'd prefer if Alexandra kept quiet," he gave her a funny expression and stuck his tounge out of the side of his mouth.

She gave a little laugh and watched as Edward tossed the ball to Michael, who slung his arms out and caught it.

"Oh, the Englishman can catch."

"I'm a natural," he joked, then tossed the ball lightly to Alexandra.

She caught it and made sure her nails were still flawless.

"Oh, the nails, I forgot," Michael laughed.

"It's okay. They're still perfect," she grinned, wiggling her fingers.

"Perfect for Peterrr," William teased.

Alexandra pushed him hard with one hand, sending him into the railing. A piece of wood shifted and broke in half.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," Emmett said.

Esme walked outside upon hearing the word 'trouble' and immediately saw the little damage that was done. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her daughter.

"He started," she said, pointing to William.

"She finished it," he shot back.

"I'll fix it," Emmett volunteered.

Esme smiled, somewhat satisified, "Thank you."

William stood up suddenly and had a big smile on his face. A moment later, Madison and Peter emerged from the trees and joined everyone in the back yard.

Emmett and Edward exchanged glances and Alexandra ignored them, just happy to see Peter.

Michael's happy go lucky expression changed, though he continued to toss the ball to Edward.

"Hey," Peter said with a smile.

"Hey," Alexandra gave him a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," Peter waved.

"Hi, Peter."

He looked at Alexandra, "What are we doing today?"

"Hmm.." she smiled and looked over toward William, "Well, what are you guys doing?"

"Cliff diving," Madison raised her eyebrows, "Since it looks like it's about to pour, I think we're safe from Aro catching us again."

"Aro?" Peter asked.

"Just a little incident that happened awhile ago," Emmett told him before his son could reveal anything specific.

Edward picked up that Aro's name greatly worried Peter, though he was sure it would most of their kind. "Yeah, he comes around here quite a bit... unexpectedly a lot."

Esme looked over at him, knowing he'd slightly exaggerated, but didn't say anything.

"Can we go?" William asked Emmett.

He looked up into the sky and a rumble of thunder passed over them. "Sure," he nodded.

"Do you want to go?" Peter asked, then turned to William, "Or should I say can we go?"

"Fine by me," William told him.

"We could all stay here and play a game of football... or soccer," Michael suggested. His words sounded eager for them to stay.

Madison shrugged and William was trying to signal 'no' to her by shaking his head slightly.

"Half of us aren't even here," Emmett said, "How about when you get back."

"Do you have a swim suit?" Alexandra asked Peter.

He looked down at the mesh shorts he was wearing, "These will do. They're basketball shorts."

"Let me just go change," she told him.

He nodded and looked over toward William and Madison, who both looked eager to leave. "We can meet you guys there if you want to go ahead."

"No, they'll wait," Emmett said quickly, "Right Will?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, though his voice indicated that it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Great," Alexandra said, "I'll be back in a second." She smiled at Peter and quickly scooted upstairs, exchanging a few quick words with Rosalie and Alice, before she was back outside and the four of them were on their way.

Michael's body language was slightly sulky and he made an excuse to leave, "I'm going to a shower."

"You just got out here," Emmett said, "Come on. Stay awhile."

"I'll be back in a bit," he told him with a nod, politely excusing himself from the group.

Emmett and Esme both looked at Edward, looking for answers.

He shrugged, and Esme made her way down to him, "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Edward tried to be as quiet as possible, knowing Michael may still be in range to hear him, "He... has feelings for Alex."

"Alice?" Emmett said loudly.

Edward shook his head and motioned for him to be quiet, "Alexandra."

"Oh, man. I like him so much better," Emmett said.

Esme patted them both on the back and let them have some time to talk without her there. She had a soft spot for Michael, as well, but wanted Alexandra to make up her own mind about everything.

"I feel it in my gut," Emmett said, shaking his head, "I'm not a fan of this kid."

"He'll slip up," Edward assured him, "I told Carlisle that his thoughts sounded rehearsed the last time. I thought the same thing today. He started thinking one thing, then his thought changed to something totally unrelated. Hard to explain but it's just not a natural thought selection."

"Call him out on it."

He shook his head, "He'll slip up. Then I'll have proof and no one can just say we're being overprotective."

"I saw him checking out Rose at the wedding," Emmett told him.

Edward shook his head and repeated for the third time, "He'll slip up. It's only a matter of time."


	27. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 27**

Alexandra sat on top of Peter's shoulders as he stood in chest high water. Across from them, William held up Madison on his own and the two girls battled on top, trying to knock the other over. The four of them laughed and the game went on for awhile before Madison decided to use her special gifts to win. She reached down and sent a quick shock wave through Peter's body, causing the two of them to topple over into the ocean.

"Beat ya," she said, sticking her tounge out at him. Alexandra surfaced and brushed her hair out of her eyes with a smile.

William gave a hard high five to Madison and looked over at them with his arms raised, "Winners."

"Cheaters," Alexandra teased.

They shared a few laughs before hearing a whistle from the beach. Seth waved them over from where he and Luciana stood.

"It's going to rain any minute," William called, "Why are you starting a fire?"

"It's fine," Seth called, "Come on!"

The four of them made their way toward where the two of them were setting up a little spot for the six of them to hang out. The already overcast sky was becoming darker shades of gray as the hours of the day ticked away. Sparing raindrops began to fall, though it didn't deter any of them from leaving.

"How's the water?" Seth joked.

"Warm," Peter said with a smile.

Seth grinned and munched on a handful of chips from a small bag he'd been munching on.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Madison asked, looking around. She eyed the cliffs, already thinking of things to make someone do.

William smiled and squeezed her side.

"Okay," Luciana said.

Seth chuckled and kept eating with a shrug. Alexandra and Peter looked at each other and quietly agreed to the game.

"Who's starting?" Alexandra asked.

"I'll start," William offered.

"Asking or...?"

"Asking," he said, "Seth... truth or dare."

He looked around the group and popped another chip into his mouth, "Truth."

Madison made a face subtly and waited for William to ask a question.

"Hmm.." he thought for a second, "If you ever propose to Luciana... will you go to Italy to ask Aro for permission?"

Seth laughed and dumped the leftover crumbs from his chips into his mouth, "Tough one," he eyed Luciana from his peripheral vision and his mouth twisted up in a smile, "I suppose I would have to... but I'd be scared." He let out a light laugh, and Luciana did the same, cuddling up onto his shoulder.

"I'd go with you," she assured him.

He shook his head, "No. I'd have to do it alone." He looked back at William, "Truth or dare?"

"Me?" William asked.

"Yeah, what'd you think you were safe because you asked the first one?"

He smirked, "Dare."

"I dare you to run up to Jacob and Renesme's house over there, ring the doorbell and come back."

Alexandra made eye contact with Madison and they both laughed.

William stood up with his hands on his hips, "No problem." He quickly disappeared and everyone sat around waiting for him to get back.

"How will we know if he really did it?" Luciana asked.

"Jacob and Renesme will be running down here after him," Peter said with a quick laugh.

"Probably right," Seth said, smiling.

A few minutes later, William was back, laughing on his run all the way to them.

"You really do it?" Seth asked.

"Please," William told him, "Of course. That was easy."

"I'm sure he did," Madison said, "He's pretty fearless." She nudged him playfully.

A loud howl rang through the reservation and Seth started cracking up, "Oh, you're in for it now William."

He shrugged, "I'm not scared of Jake."

"You shouldn't have said that," he laughed.

They waited for a few minutes to see if Jacob would come down to retaliate, but when he didn't, they resumed the game.

"Madison..." William said.

"Dare."

"Hmm..." he dug his foot into the sand and thought for a moment, "I dare you to go ask if you can borrow Billy's cowboy hat."

Seth seemed to be caught off guard for a moment before he started laughing hysterically.

"I don't even really know Billy," she protested.

"You picked dare," he teased with a wink.

"No way," she said.

"Oh, then you must suffer the consequences."

"You have to do it," Seth egged them on.

She clenched her fists and stood up, "Fine."

"And you can't tell him it's part of a game," Peter said.

Madison scowled and darted off, returning momentarily with the hat. She tossed it at William, "There."

"How weird did he look at you," he teased her again.

"I bet she said it was part of the game," Seth accused.

She shook her head, "I didn't."

"Boy, I wish Edward was here so he could tell if you were lying," William said.

Madison hit him in the arm. Peter stirred a little uneasily upon hearing Edward's name.

"Peter!" Madison called loudly, making him jump from his anxious thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Truth... or dare?"

He looked around before deciding, "Dare."

Madison raised her eyebrows, "I dare you to kiss Alexandra... on the cheek."

Alexandra felt her stomach leap up into her throat and secretly wished Madison hadn't added in the last part of the phrase. She looked over at Peter with a shy grin as he pressed his lips against the side of her face. Her smile grew instantly.

"Aww..." Luciana and Madison said at the same time.

The boys all looked at each other with smiles and laughs.

"That was cute," Madison said, "Your turn Peter."

He sighed, still smiling, "Um... Luciana. Truth or dare?"

She looked at Seth with a grin, "Truth."

"Would you ever move back to Italy to be close to your father?... I mean if Seth could go too."

"Hea-vy," William said with a smile.

Luciana laughed, "No, I wouldn't. I'm happy right here."

Peter nodded, "I know the feeling." He looked over to Alexandra quickly before turning away.

Their game went on for awhile before darkness had completely covered them and the rain began to get steady. Seth and Luciana waved goodbye to everyone, opting to stay on the reservation for awhile as they went back to the Cullens' house.

Peter shyly reached for Alexandra's hand as they walked and she happily accepted. William and Madison were too lost in each other to even notice or make a comment. When they got close enough so the house came into view, Peter stopped.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked, still entwining her fingers with his.

"Uh, I don't know. It's late and I don't want your parents to get the wrong idea, so I'm going to head back home." Peter continued before Alexandra could get a word in, "But if it's alright with you, maybe tomorrow or the following day we could hang out again."

"That's definitely alright with me," she grinned, "But you can come in."

He shrugged and smiled, "I just know your dad hasn't quite warmed up to me yet, so I want to give him that respect a little, ya know?"

Alexandra made a face, causing Peter to laugh. They stood in a moment of awkward silence, and Peter tried extra hard to make himself appear nervous before leaning in and placing one gentle kiss on her lips.

She returned it, but almost froze, completely caught off guard.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, don't be at all!" Alexandra told him, practically shouting.

He snickered lightly at her reaction and looked her in the eyes again before they shared another kiss, this time a little longer, before parting.

"Goodnight," he said with a closed mouth grin.

Alexandra took in his scent with a sigh, "Goodnight."

"Are you okay to make your way inside?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well... I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you when I get home."

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Alexandra."

"Goodnight, Peter."

He disappeared through the trees and Alexandra felt like flying. She sprinted toward the house, sensing Rosalie was upstairs. Instead of using the door, she scaled the side of the house and whipped in Rosalie's bedroom.

"We have to talk!" she said with a wide smile.


	28. The Love We Deserve

**Chapter 28**

Michael juggled a soccer ball and laughed when Alexandra swatted it away from him with her hand.

"That's a hand ball," he said with a grin.

She went to retrieve it and began to dribble it away from him.

"Alexandra," he said, "You know I'll be able to get it from you."

"Well, come on then David Beckham."

"You don't even know who Davis Beckham is."

"I googled him," she told him and continued to laugh as she dribbled in the opposite direction.

He took off toward her and she picked it up and hugged it with her back to him.

"You're such a cheater," he said with a chuckle, attempting to take it away from her.

Alexandra laughed as the two of them wrestled for the ball. In the mix of their playful battle, the ball popped and gradually flattened out. "Now look what you did," she said, tossing it toward him.

Michael attempted to kick the flat piece of rubber but missed, "Your fault."

"Mine?"

"Yes," he smiled.

Alexandra shook her head.

"I can't believe how strong I am sometimes.. or how strong we are... compared to when I was still human."

"What was it like being human? Most of my family can hardly remember, but you weren't changed all that long ago."

He sighed, "It was great. I was much more vulnerable physically, but i'd still rather be what I was. I loved my parents, my family. I was going to play soccer in college and then hopefully get a job somewhere in the United States," he shook his head, "I miss my family. I get tempted at times to go visit them."

Alexandra felt bad, "I'm sorry you can't go back."

"I've made peace with it. Emmett's told me of the struggles he had to endure in his earlier years in regards to not being able to visit his family members. I understand why."

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said, "You know, with Peter. And I know Emmett and Edward don't like him very much, so please be careful."

"I don't know why no one likes him."

He shrugged, "Personally, I don't know him well enough."

Alexandra found herself enjoying Michael's company. He had a soft, genuine side that brought out a humble shyness that showed his true, honest soul. He wasn't arrogant and certainly didn't appear like he was trying too hard to be genuine and humble. It was all him. Michael, Alexandra thought, was not afraid to be himself. There were times, she even could admit to herself, that Peter seemed like he was trying overly hard to impress her. That itself, could also be appreciated. He cared what she thought and he didn't want to mess up. The two boys were opposites in their cores, but Alexandra did find a certain sense of security being around Michael that she didn't feel with Peter. On the contrary, it was Peter's spontaneous spirit that drew her in.

"I'm not trying to pry into your personal life," Michael added after Alexandra failed to say anything back to his previous comment.

"Huh? Oh.." she said, "It's fine. You're not... prying. I just, I don't know. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Michael shrugged shyly again, "Never anything serious. I went to see a movie with one or two, and I thought there were a few pretty ones," he laughed, "But no, not really."

Alexandra picked up the useless ball on the ground and tossed it from hand to hand.

"Just use your gut," he told her, "You're just... a good person, and you're beautiful so.. don't sell yourself short."

She almost felt as if her face went hot, "Beautiful..." she laughed the word out loud.

He nodded, "The most beautiful of the Cullen family if you ask me." He let himself laugh again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah right."

"You should start seeing that in yourself Alexandra. I'm serious. If Peter is what you want, then you should persue it. If you think something's not right, or your family's on to something, then follow what you're feeling. You deserve the best, but we only accept the love we feel we deserve."

She let the last line sink into her mind. It was something her mother had told her when the two of them had, had a long talk about things at Alexandra's request. Esme had explained her experiences in the past, from her human years about a relationship that went horribly wrong. She thought hard at that moment how she'd explained that she'd met her father prior to marrying Charles and had been in love with him all along, though never imagined they'd ever be together. It wasn't until she'd made the mistake of marrying a monster that Carlisle had come in to save her from the nightmare.

"What are you thinking?" Michael asked.

Alexandra was embaressed, realizing she'd spaced out for the second time in probably less than a minute, "Just how my mom said the same thing.. that we accept the love we think we deserve." She took a deep breath and looked at him, then suddenly felt a twinge of regret for even comparing Peter to Charles. He hadn't done anything disrespectful toward her and he'd just given her her first kiss. She loved spending time with him and had just gushed about him to Rosalie the night before, "Let's get back to the house. I don't want to fight off the boys for the shower like always."

He gave her a closed mouth smile and followed her back.

As they entered the house, Alexandra's phone went off and Alice immediately looked over at her.

"Peter?" she asked with a smile.

Alexandra nodded, "Yeah."

Michael made his way into the other room where he heard Jasper and Edward talking. Alexandra looked over as he walked by before continuing to text back Peter.

"Is he coming by again?" Alice asked.

"I think he's about half way already," she said, then added, "He sure likes Seth and Lucy. He's always asking if they're going to hang out with us."

Carlisle and Esme walked through the front door together.

"Dad, Mom... Peter's on his way over. Is that okay?"

"Sure," they said at the same time, in completely opposing tones.

"Oh yeah," Emmett said, entering the room, "We're going to have a little party."

"Party?" Esme asked.

"Yep. Party."

"Where?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Out back," Edward said, joining them in the room.

Alexandra's eyes lit up at the word.

"Let's go get you dressed," Alice said, standing up from the kitchen table where she had been reading a magazine.

The two of them hurried upstairs and prepared for the party that Edward and Emmett had planned.

"You can help us," Alexandra heard Edward say as she left the first floor of the house.

Michael agreed, a little hesitantly.

"What are they planning?" Alexandra asked Alice.

She shrugged, "Who knows."

Alexandra let it go but had a feeling Alice knew more than she was saying.


	29. Twenty Questions

**Chapter 29**

Carlisle and Esme opted out of the party that was going on behind the house. Emmett had taken the time to set up a few little yard games and brought out some golf tees and clubs so whoever wanted to could drive a few balls into the woods. From what the two of them could tell, their back yard looked like a camp ground with a badminton net set up, and volleyball.

As night drew in, they had begun lighting off fireworks. Their loud banter could surely be heard for miles if you were immortal.

"Charlie's going to have to come over for a noise complaint," Esme joked. She was cleaning up miscellaneous items that were scattered about the living room. Carlisle sat outstretched on the couch watching the local news station.

"It's a summer celebratory party according to Edward."

"I'm sure that's all it is..." Esme said.

He turned, "What do you mean?"

"It's a Peter interrogation party."

Carlisle smiled, "Smart young men we have."

Esme gave him a look and shook her head with a smile. He turned back around and changed the news to a ball game that was on.

Outside, everyone was having a good time. William was the only one a little down with the absence of Maddy. He went through the motions, though his body language showed his displeasure of the situation.

Rosalie looked over at his moody posture and grabbed Emmett by the arm as he went to walk by. "I feel bad for Will."

He looked over at his son, who sat alone on a rock by the edge of the woods, "He'll be fine." Emmett wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I feel bad that they have to be so far apart all the time."

"I thought you said they were a little too... attached at the hip."

She shrugged, "It's almost not fair in a sense that they progress to this level so fast. I mean in every sense, they're no different from you and I. They just physically haven't been alive for as long. I couldn't imagine going from being a kid to a hormone filled twenty year old in just a couple of months."

"They see each other often. One night won't kill him."

Rosalie continued to look over at him while his thumbs worked rapidly at the keyboard of his cell phone sending a text message to, she thought for certain was, Maddy.

Alice walked over and handed Emmett a bottle of wine, "Here you go. Happy summer."

He smiled and looked at Rosalie, "Share it with me babe. How often do we do this?"

She sighed and shrugged.

Edward joined up with him and subtly told him to take a look a Peter, who was already indulging himself in a bottle on his own.

"Don't let Alex have any," Emmett said.

"I'm not," he assured him, "Masen's watching over her shoulder."

"So protective," Rosalie smiled, "I get it though." She looked over at William again, who hadn't detached his eyes from the I-phone screen.

The night carried on and everyone ended up migrating into a group by the volleyball net that Emmett and Jasper had set up earlier.

"Let's share some stories," Edward suggested. He held the volleyball in one hand and tossed it to Alice, "Share a funny moment."

"Hmm..." she said as she caught the ball. She looked down at it, "Well... I guess I'll go with a recent one," she looked at Jasper, "As much as I hated him at the time, Emmett took Jasper's clothes and mine the night of Nessy's wedding."

Emmett laughed and looked over at Rosalie, who was hearing of the event for the first time.

She smiled, "And how did he take your clothes if they were on your bodies?"

"They weren't on our bodies," Jasper said with a laugh.

Bella looked at Edward and smiled. He let out a light laugh before Alice tossed the ball in her direction.

"Bella... any embaressing moments you'd like to share?"

She grinned, "Like to share... not really.. but I guess I'll think of something in the spirit of the game."

Edward laughed and whispered something to her. She laughed for a second and shook her head, "No way."

"Bells..." Emmett taunted, "Let's go."

She made a face and looked at Edward, shaking her head, "Well.. there was a time when Edward and I were staying over in a hotel with Carlisle and Esme," she looked over at Luciana, "It was when we went cross country with you."

Luciana nodded, remembering the bittersweet memory.

Bella looked down and smiled and shook her head. Edward tried to hold back a laugh behind her. "I can't..." she said.

"Yes you can..." Emmett urged.

"She walked into the wrong hotel room and kind of saw Carlisle's-"

Bella jumped up and put a hand over his mouth before the last word could come out.

Alice and Jasper started laughing, as did Emmett and Rosalie.

"Ugh," Masen made a face and looked over at his sister who proceeded to put her hands on her ears. They both made eye contact and shared a quick laugh.

"I don't know if it was me or him that was more..."

"Scarred for life?" Emmett asked.

Bella tossed the ball over to Peter, "What's your best memory of the past year Peter?"

Edward had urged Alice to start up this game so Peter would have to think on the spot. He thought he would be able to get a better read of his true intentions this way.

"Best memory." His eyes wandered around and landed on Alexandra, "I think it's when I met all of you. I was lost for awhile. Haven't killed a human in a long time."

"Yay," Luciana clapped and Seth smiled.

Peter looked down shyly and Edward could tell from his thoughts that he was deliberately avoiding eye contact with him. He continued to stare to try to make him slip again. His thoughts did not match his answer and Edward was taking mental notes.

A few feet away, Emmett stared down Edward to try to get a read of what his brother was thinking. Michael, too, kept eyeing him and Jasper was attempting to communicate with Alice.

Peter tossed the ball to Luciana, sending everyone's eyes in her direction, aside from Edward.

"Lucy," Peter said, clearing his throat unnecessarily, "What's your favorite thing about Seth?"

Seth smiled and looked at her. She ran a quick hand through his hair, "His honesty." He grinned again and she kissed him on the cheek as he squeezed her close to him with one arm.

Luciana tossed the ball over her shoulder to William, "When was the last time you were scared?"

"Hmm..." he thought for a second, putting his phone into his pocket, "I suppose the only time I've ever really been scared was when your dad busted me and Maddy for swimming in that lake." He looked over at Rosalie, "Not to bring up bad memories."

She looked at him with a quick shrug before he tossed the ball to Emmett, "Dad.. what was the absolute best moment of your life... human or vampire years?"

"The first second I saw you," Emmett said right away.

There were a few "awws" around the group before he winked at Rosalie and tossed the ball back to Peter, "Peter... what's something that makes you very nervous?"

Edward tried to hide his wide smirk at Peter's expression.

"Uh... you do.." he stuttered.

Rosalie started cracking up and Alice let out a light laugh. Bella looked at Edward, who had a dissatisfied look on his face. Peter's answer was, indeed, honest that time. Edward had hoped he'd be able to catch him in a lie at the question Emmett had asked.

Peter tossed the ball to Michael, who looked a little off guard as he caught it. He looked at Peter and waited for his question.

"What's your biggest fear?" Peter asked him.

Michael thought for a second and let his mind wander, "Being alone... or selling myself short." His eyes scanned everyone, never landing on Alexandra as she looked toward him as he spoke, "What's yours Peter?"

"Oh, I don't have the ball," Peter said, though Edward picked up a few scattered thoughts.

Michael lofted the ball high into the air and it landed in Peter's palms, "What's your biggest fear?" he asked again.

Peter looked down and tried to study the colors of the ball, making red, white and blue his covering thoughts. He knew Edward could be onto him at any minute. "Um..." he looked around, "Losing someone I love."

Edward looked over at Emmett and gave him the most subtle of head shakes, indicating Peter was lying.

William picked up on their non verbal communication, and Michael's eyes wandered from person to person.

Peter slung an arm around Alexandra and kissed her temple, knowing she continued to eat up every word he was saying. She leaned into him and took in a deep breath.

As much as Edward wanted to call him out, he chose to keep his silence to get some better information. If Peter thought his mind tricks were working, it would be easier for Edward to find something out that perhaps Alexandra, or his family, could benefit from a little more.

"What?" Bella whispered, almost not letting the word even slip out of her mouth.

He squeezed her arm and motioned that he'd tell her later on.

Peter looked at his watch, "I should probably be heading back home. I told Garrett I'd go surfing with him tonight. Tide's supposed to be nice."

Alexandra let a look of disappointment cross her face as most of the people in their group stood up.

"Not going to say goodbye to the in-laws?" Jasper joked, eager to get a few more minutes in so Edward could continue his antics.

"Yeah," Peter said, "No. I am."

"Well which is it Pete, yes or no?" Emmett asked.

"Em..." Rosalie said, tugging on his sleeve.

He smiled and followed Peter into the house with Alexandra on his arm. Edward and Bella walked in before them and Emmett watched as Peter's eyes traveled the length of Bella's figure. As bad as he tried to fight it, his eyes won the battle. He turned to Rosalie, who hadn't been paying as much attention.

Carlisle and Esme were in front of the television and turned as everyone began to pile in.

"Shoes!" Esme called, "Don't track dirt all over my house."

"Hear that Carlisle?" Emmett said, "It's _her_ house."

"It's always been her house, Emmett," he said with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Peter said, "Thank you for letting us get together like this. We had a good time."

"You're welcome," Esme said, as Carlisle gave him a nod. They both stood up to escort him toward the door, as that's where he was heading.

Alexandra looked at him and waited to see if he'd initiate another plan to get together.

Carlisle held out a hand and Peter shook it, "Thanks," he said again.

"It's no problem," Carilsle told him, eager to hear if Edward had anything good to tell him.

Esme gave Peter a quick hug and Carlisle shifted his eyes to Edward for a moment. He began to look away, though realized he was trying to signal him and brought his eyes right back.

"Come back down tomorrow if you want," Edward said, "We're having a big game of capture the flag as a family."

"Capture the flag?" Peter asked, immediately regretting how his thoughts were directly thinking how dumb he thought the game was.

"That's right," Edward said, "If you'd care to join us that is. Don't feel obligated to come."

"That... sounds great," he said, looking at Alexandra. The two of them wandered outside for a moment before she quickly returned, sending all of them looks as she did.

"Bella," Edward said, "I think you and the girls should go hunt."

She recognized that he wanted them out of the house and trusted his motives, "Okay. Yeah, I definitely need to hunt."

He turned his back so Esme couldn't see him and mouthed Alexandra's name. Bella nodded and asked Renesme to join her first, then Alice and eventually Alexandra so she wouldn't think anything of it.

When they had gone, Edward turned to his parents.

"What's going on Edward?" Esme asked.

"He's a scumbag," Edward told them, flat out.

"What?" Esme asked, "Why? What happened?"

"His thoughts. We put him on the spot with some question game that Alice brilliantly came up with. He was on edge, his thoughts were coming through."

"He checked out Bella," Emmett called, joining their conversation, "I saw him."

"When?" Edward flipped around to face him.

"When you were walking into the house just now."

Edward shook his head, "When we walked in, he was repeatedly naming off colors in the order they appear in the rainbow... red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet," he continued to look baffled, "I was wondering why, but that's what he does. When he wants to block out a thought, he'll go to some safety phrase that seems like it's out of the blue."

"Saw that coming a mile away," Emmett shook his head and looked to Rosalie, who had overheard most of their conversation.

"He wasn't as successful when he gave you a hug," Edward said, looking at Esme.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Carlisle narrowed his eyebrows and looked to both of them.

"That's why I gave you a look Carlisle," he explained, "I'm not going to tell you what he was thinking."

"This guy's a player," Emmett said, "I called it from day one."

Carlisle inhaled a deep breath and looked at Esme, shaking his head.

"So, what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"I'll talk to her," Rosalie volunteered, "I think it'll be better if it's from me."

"Why'd you invite him back tomorrow?" Esme asked Edward.

"To continue our test," he explained.

"Yeah," Emmett cracked his knuckles, "We have a plan."


	30. Rosalie's Advice

**Chapter 30**

Rosalie decided to find Alexandra at a neutral place outside of the house. She knew she was out hunting with the other girls and assumed they were somewhat closeby, already picking up on everyone's scents. Visions of Royce ran through her mind, as she prepared how she would start the talk with the youngest member of their family. It was heart wrenching to think of how Alexandra would react, and on the other hand, what should would do. Would she be mad at Rosalie for telling her what she knew? Would she stay with Peter? Was their relationship early enough where it was just a little crush and the damage wouldn't be all that bad? There were a million possibilities.

When she stumbled upon them, all covered in small amounts of fresh blood, Rosalie looked toward Alexandra. She eyed Alice and Bella, then smiled at Renesme.

"Come on," Alice said to Renesme, "Jacob's probably lonely all by himself."

Bella followed them, and asked Rosalie questions with her eyes but didn't say anything.

"What's up Rosalie?" Alexandra asked.

"I was hoping the two of us could talk," she said, sensing a bit of anxiousness in her posture.

"Sure."

The two of them sat down beside each other on a large rock that sat in the middle of the trees. Rosalie tried her best to use her motherly instincts in starting her speech. "Alex.. you've developed in a beautiful young woman."

Alexandra flashed a grin, though knew there was more coming behind the statement.

"I know how it feels when you find that first guy that you think you're in love with. It happened to me."

"With Emmett?"

"No," she shook her head, "With a man named Royce..." Alexandra listened as Rosalie told her of her first romance in the last year of her human existance. She left out some of the details, though got strait to the point of how she was in love with the idea of love and that she ultimately chose the wrong man to persue that journey with at first. "You see," Rosalie explained, "When I found Emmett, I quickly realized how I was never in love with Royce. I knew right away when I saw Em that he was the one for me. We clicked. He was funny. He was respecful and treated me right. I could tell that he loved me too. Most of all, he was honest."

"Is this about Peter?"

Rosalie sighed and looked down, then back up to meet Alexandra's eyes, "Yes, it is."

"I like him, Rose."

"I know you do, and at first I thought he was a good match for you."

"And now you don't?"

She sighed again, "Alex.. Edward could see that he was thinking some... not so great things. And Emmett-"

"You don't think they're just being overprotective?"

"They are very protective," Rosalie said, "But they can see behind the curtain. Well, Edward can. I'm not going to tell you what to do by any means," she went on, "But I don't think Peter is who he's saying he is.

Alexandra's face twisted in disappointment, "Does he even care about me?"

Rosalie placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think he's only after your beauty. I don't know if he's trying to touch your heart like he says. Like I told you, I'm not going to tell you to break it off with him, but I do think that would be the smart decision."

"But don't the Denalis think he's a good guy? He's been living with Maddy for awhile now. Wouldn't she have known if something was off?"

"I don't know if anyone would have known if it wasn't for Edward."

She sighed and looked down.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Rosalie told her.

"If he really is like you say he is then it's kind of too late for that." She shook her head, "He seems like he likes me."

"Well... now that you have some new information, why don't you take it up with him tomorrow and get a feel for it yourself. Pay attention to the little things he does."

"Like what?" she shrugged, "Gosh, do I even want to see him?"

"Come here," Rosalie held her arms out and hugged Alexandra, "I think you deserve better than this guy. I totally read him wrong."

Alexandra sighed and tried to ignore the tightness in her chest, "I'll talk with him tomorrow."

Her phone went off and she removed it from her pocket. Rosalie arched her neck and saw Peter's name on the screen. Alexandra looked at her with a concerned expression.

"What do I do?" Secretly, she wanted to ask him flat out what his intentions were. She wanted to hear his voice and have him tell her it was a misunderstanding.

"I don't know," Rosalie said, "You could answer it. I'll give you some privacy."

"No!" Alexandra said, "I mean, I don't know what I'll say."

"Then let it go to voicemail and call him back when you're ready," Rosalie suggested.

"I need to see him."

"I'd say sleep on it," Rosalie told her, "But we don't sleep."

"Sleep on it?" Alexandra asked, confused.

"It's just an expression. I means wait it out a day, think things over and then persue it."

She nodded. The phone beeped and a new message popped up reading: Missed Call.

"I'm sorry Alexandra," Rosalie continued, "I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with Peter," she sighed.

Rosalie hugged her again, "Come back to the house. We can put on a movie and talk things over."

"What about the guys? I don't want to see them," she thought for a second, "Does my dad know?"

Rosalie nodded.

"I cannot go back there."

"I'll bring you right upstairs with me. No one will bother us... unless you don't mind Alice.. or one of the other girls."

Alexandra looked around and thought for a second before nodding. Rosalie took her by the hand and the two of them went home.


	31. Capture the Flag

**Chapter 31**

Alexandra decided not to go right at Peter with the information she was given. As much as she loved and respected her family, she wanted to figure things out for herself. She, indeed, trusted Rosalie and Edward, though secretly hoped she could still see the light in her first love that neither of them could see.

He had decided to join their family in the capture the flag game that Edward had suggested, never hinting at his slight displeasure for their version of fun. Deep down, he suppressed his desires to go hit the local club

The boys had divided their teams based on gender. In basic terms, boys versus girls. They passed around the two pillowcases that were used as flags and each team planted them on a location on their defensive side. A long stone wall, that was perhaps built a century ago, stood as a boundary line.

Jasper covered the rules, as everyone stood on their side of the line. The boys' team consisted of Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Masen, Seth, William and Peter. The girls' team consisted of each of their counterparts. Renesme and Jacob had politely declined to join them, still head over heels after their exchange of vows. Esme had also declined, allowing Alexandra her space to confront Peter, and also knowing that Carlisle, perhaps for the only time in his life, would not be able to control himself if he came face to face with Peter. He was also at work, so it was a good excuse for them to keep their distance. Michael had his own reasons for avoiding the game.

As Jasper finished up telling everyone the guidelines, their separate teams began scattering about the five mile radius on their respective sides.

"Hey," Peter called to Alexandra before she was out of his sight.

She turned around and forced a smile.

"How come you didn't call me back until this morning? I was worried."

Alexandra felt her heart leap, though she tried to think rationally rather than from her heart. "I'm sorry. Me and Rose got caught up. We went shopping and got pedicures and stuff."

Peter smiled, "Okay. Just don't keep me waiting anymore." He gave her a wink and darted off into the thick of the woods.

Edward made eye contact with Alexandra and didn't have the heart to say anything to her. He just smiled quick and ran off.

Alexandra took a deep breath and decided to get into the game. She wanted it to be over so she could talk with him one on one, but still had no idea how to approach the issue.

Luciana ran over to her side, "Come on, girl."

She smiled and the two of them decided to try to make a plan with the others.

Alice took the lead and positioned people all over in strategic positions. Everyone listened to her plan and did as she suggested.

Bella and Leah teamed up back by the flag to guard it on either side. They each patrolled their area and tried to communicate quietly. If anything, Edward wouldn't be able to read where she was going to move, or what she was thinking of doing.

Alice lead the attack into the boys' zone, looking cautiously around her for any signs of an ambush. She kept Madison nearby, knowing Alexandra and Rosalie were hanging out in the middle. Luciana, as Alice suggested, was preparing to attack on her own. The fact that she had no scent gave their team a huge advantage in the game. She was prepared to meet up with Alice when they got closer, seeing as her scent masked anyone else's she was with. It was a gift that offset Edward's. Alice's visions were almost nonexistent because of Seth and Leah.

Alexandra sensed a few people coming close as she stood her ground with Rosalie. They looked across the way at each other as two figures whizzed by them in a zigzagging fashion.

"Get Jasper!" she called, taking off after Emmett. His laughter rang heavy in the air as he ran.

Edward knew Bella was by the flag and wanted to taunt her, though his mind was still focused on Peter's thoughts, that were in overdrive trying to block out his true thoughts. He could feel them getting quieter and quieter as he made his way farther away from him and closer to Bella.

Luciana stalked the area where she knew the flag sat, walking cautiously, sensing Seth was somewhere nearby, though she knew he couldn't sense her back. She smiled to herself, thinking how easily she could sneak up to him.

As swift as she was, Luciana now stepped cautiously and carefully, taking her time to take in her surroundings. She knew there were a few of them nearby and sunk low to the ground so she would not be seen, using techniques Jasper had talked about during their serious battle the year before.

The woods stood silent and some one hundred yards again she finally spotted the white pillowcase blowing in the wind. She felt as if butterflies were in her stomach as a sense of fun anxiousness arose inside of her. It was almost so amusing that she let out a laugh.

Seth's scent was slowly fading as Luciana creeped her way toward the flag. She began getting ahead of herself and suddenly thought how funny it would be if she could swipe the flag and get to the other side without anyone knowing it.

Her sneakers lightly crunched over the landscape beneath her and the flag became closer and closer. Behind her, a series of twigs snapping caught her attention and she went to hit the ground. A figure sprinted toward her and Luciana laughed, now running away, knowing she'd been caught on her journey. Leaves fluttered up into the air on the chase, and she decided to deter from where the flag sat, hoping Alice or one of the other girls could get there.

It was long before a figure wrapped his arms around her. Luciana sighed and gave in, "You got me," she said, putting her hands up, "Peter. You got me."

Peter continued to race through the woods, "I have to take you to the jail."

She laughed, "I can manage. It's not even over this way."

His demeanor was determined as his running pace picked up.

"Helloooo," Lucana said, not realizing the danger she was currently in, "You're so cheating."

Peter placed a hand over her mouth and felt her tense up as he proceeded to increase the distance between the two of them and the Cullens. He took a few minutes to check to make sure no one had caught on to him. He played a series of thoughts in his mind that related to the game in case Edward could still read his thoughts.

Luciana struggled to squirm out of his grasp so she could yell for Seth, but he was far too strong. She attempted several times to bite his hand with little success. They traveled at rapid speeds for miles and miles. Peter didn't say anything and it made Luciana worry even more. She knew she was in trouble.


	32. The Story Unfolds

**Chapter 32**

Carlisle walked into the house and into the laundry room where Esme was pouring in a cup of detergent as the machine started up. He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Out playing a game," she told him, putting the lid down.

"Is he here?" Carlisle asked, referring to Peter.

Esme looked at him with a slight nod, "Alex is going to take things up with him today."

He felt a rumble develop in the bottom of his throat and Esme put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't like seeing him so on edge. Carlisle never got worked up to the point where he would so easily let out a growl. Peter's antics were beginning to bring out the animal side of him.

"I know," Esme told him gently. She ran a hand through his hair and gently touched his face, "Rosalie spoke with her and I'm sure she'll make a smart decision." His body relaxed slightly but he still had an expression on his face that did little to hide his emotions.

"And if she doesn't?" he asked.

"Then we'll handle it like we do everything else. We'll guide her the best we can."

Esme could sense that he didn't feel much better about the situation. She held her arms out and motioned for him to give her a hug.

Carlisle sighed and returned the gesture, still wanting to be angry, though finding it impossible with her arms around him. He pulled her in tight, "I just can't see this kid's face again. I don't know what I'll do."

"What you've done for your whole life," she said, "Self control."

He smiled, "I've never felt this type of... I don't even know what to call it."

"Hurt? Anger?"

"Yeah, but it's different."

"I know thebfeeling," she explained, "We just have to have faith in our daughter. She's smart. She'll see through it on her own."

Carlisle kissed her forehead as Esme continued to coax him out of his tense mood by continuing to rub his back.

The back door opened and Seth paraded into the house. He quickly made his way into the laundry room with a slight worried look.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Is Lucy here?" he asked, sounding out of breath.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before Esme shook her head, "No. Wasn't she with you guys?"

"Yeah. We can't find her."

A few others entered the house and made their way to where the three of them stood.

"She here?" Emmett asked.

"No," Seth shook his head, "I don't know where she could be."

"Peter's missing too," Edward said, "The girls can't find him."

"Where's Alexandra?" Carlisle asked, his voice full on concern.

"I'm right here," her voice called, joining the rest of them.

He let out a visible sigh and Esme squeezed his shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked.

Edward's facial expression changed as it appeared as though he were reading a puzzle in his mind.

"What Edward?" Carlisle asked him, immediately recognizing his change in posture.

"Luciana... her thoughts.. I thought it had something to do with the game."

Seth spun around to face him, "What Edward?"

He darted out of the laundry room to where Alice stood with Jasper in the kitchen, reading her thoughts as they came to her.

The entire family was now gathered in the kitchen as Edward's face continued to make everyone edgier and edgier. Alice's expression was still focused on a picture that the rest of them couldn't see.

Bella tugged on Edward's arm, "Tell us, Edward. What's going on?"

He made eye contact with Jasper for a moment and turned around, "This is all my fault," he said.

"What is?" Seth asked urgently.

"Spit it out!" Rosalie yelled.

Alice snapped out of her daze and looked around, "He's taking her to Olivia."

"What!?" Emmett asked.

"He has Lucy?" Seth asked. The pitch of his voice shocked everyone, as they'd never seen him so upset. It was heart wrenching. "Where are they? Where's he taking her?" His chest heaved up and down and everyone cleared out of the way.

"Seth!" Leah said, though it was too late. His hysteria got the better of him and he phased in the kitchen, sending miscellaneous items scattering about, though no real damage was done.

Everyone stood back, startled by his transformation, though wanted to hear the rest of what Alice was going to tell them.

Seth whined and growled and let out a howl as Alice went on.

"I have no idea where he's taking her," Alice said, "I don't know the place."

"Could you draw it out?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," she told him, "But I don't know how much it will help."

"Anything will be worth a try," he told her.

She nodded and proceeded to sketch out the area in her vision.

Edward's face was solumn and Bella rubbed his back. "It's my fault," he said, "I let him win the battle. I let him get the better of me. And it was my idea to play that stupid game. Me and Emmett were going to-"

"Stop," Bella shouted, "He's a manipulative guy."

"No one's ever been able to do that. Now Luciana's life is danger because of me."

"Stop," Alice shouted, as she continued to draw, "That's not helping Edward."

Masen made eye contact with Alexandra before going over to give her a hug. A small sob escaped her throat and she abruptly left the room with her brother right behind her. Esme looked at Carlisle and made her way after them. He stayed to see what Alice could map out.

Seth continued to huff and puff in his enraged state, pacing the living room and the kitchen. His massive frame bumped into walls, sending pictures and a vase to the floor in a shatter.

Carlisle looked over before walking over to clean it up. "It's okay Seth," he told him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Does anyone recognize anything from this photo?" Jasper asked.

Everyone looked at the drawing, though nothing stood out right away.

"We have to find her," Leah said.

"We will," Emmett assured her. He looked at William and Maddy, who leaned solumnly on the kitchen table.

"Call your parents," William told her.

She removed the phone from her pocket and stepped onto the porch with William by her side.

"This isn't Edward's fault, it's my fault," Alexandra's voice came from upstairs, "I'm so stupid. I can't believe this is happening."

Carlisle and Rosalie made eye contact before Rosalie decided to go to try calming her down. He gave her a slight nod, thinking that she'd be more helpful than him at the moment.

"Seth," Carlisle said, speaking to the massive wolf in their living room, "I need you to try to stay calm. Stay level headed. We're going to figure this out, but you have to stay in control. Luciana needs you more than anybody. We're going to track them down and find her."

Seth bowed his head and let a few long breaths out. Carlisle patted his head and nodded before returning to the kitchen.

"Alice, Jasper" Carlisle said, "Come upstairs with me to my office for a minute."

"There's more Carlisle," Alice explained.

He stopped his stride toward the staircase and turned to listen.

"This is going to put us at ends with Aro and the Volturi. He holds us responsible for her safety. There are going to be problems."

"We already proved we can take them," Emmett said with his hands out.

"But at what cost," Carlisle told him, "I won't lose any member of this family. There's no winning thing about that."

Emmett shrugged and agreed.

"You're both right," Alice said, "We do have the ability to take them, but it won't be without loss. I've seen it. The Volturi's advantage is the fact that they don't care if someone were to die fighting - at least not in the way we do. If Felix died, they'd be angry that one of their enforcers was not there to play his role anymore. They'd get back to normal. If it were one of us.." she shook her head, "That can't happen."

"So what do we do?" Bella asked, still trying to get Edward out of his sulk.

"We need to come up with a way to find them first," Alice said, "Then we'll go from there."


	33. After the Equinox

**Chapter 33**

After what seemed like one hundred unsuccessful attempts to call Luciana and Peter, the Cullens sat brainstorming together, joined by the Denali family and almost all of the Quileutes.

Sam had showed his support wholeheartedly and vowed that his pack would do anything to get her back safely. Jacob, obviously, had agreed to do the same.

Seth had originally wanted to take off after them, but no one knew where 'after them' was. Alice had been unsure of their location, though continually gave out landmarks they she could somewhat pinpoint. It was difficult because she was certain Peter was doing all he could to stay off the radar.

"The original plan she had last time we to go strait to Italy," Michael informed them, "That was what she intended to do if she got ahold of Lucy."

Alice shook her head, "I haven't seen that in my visions yet. Were there any other places that Olivia went, or that you guys went to aside from that camp?"

He thought for a minute, "That was our primary location. Other than going some ten miles east, west, whatever, it was pretty much a tight radius."

"We need to send a few people there," Carlisle said.

"I don't think it's where they are," Alice told him, "But I'm not certain, so I agree. We could send a group in that direction."

Seth stood up from where he was sitting, "I'm in. Who else?"

"I am," Jacob told him, looking at Renesme.

"So am I," Sam agreed, he looked at Paul who crossed his arms and nodded.

"Me too," Leah said finally.

Masen rubbed her knee, "I'll go with them."

"Me too," Renesme said.

Edward and Bella looked at her.

"I'll take care of her," Jacob said, "Alice told us they probably won't be there."

"He's dangerous," Edward shook his head.

"We'll be fine," Masen told him. He looked at his parents, who at the moment, remained neutral. Carlisle knew that if Seth was going, that meant Leah was going, which in turn meant there was no stopping Masen from going either.

"It's settled then," Sam said, "The packs will go, along with Nessy and Masen."

"Wait," Bella and Esme said at the same time.

"It'll be fine," Masen told his mother firmly, but respectively, "I promise."

Jacob walked up to Edward, "I don't want her to come."

"But I am Jacob," Renesme's voice indicated her mind was made up, "If you try to say no I'll just follow you regardless."

Bella shook her head, but understood her daughter's mindset. If it were her and Edward, she would feel the same way.

"I will not let anything happen to her," Jacob assured him, "You know that."

Edward looked over to Bella, who gave him a nod as if to say it was okay. They silently agreed.

"I should go so I can show you the exact location," Michael told them.

"No!" Alice said suddenly, "You need to stay here and help me figure this puzzle out. You're the only one who really knows Olivia. She's behind this. We need to figure it out. If we get lucky, they'll find her where we met her last time, but I don't believe that's where they're going."

"We'll be in touch," Sam told everyone, scanning the group before leaving with everyone who would take the trip back toward Lake Superior.

"Wait!" Edward called.

They all stopped and he ran over to hug Renesme, "I love you. Be safe. Pick up whenever we call." Bella followed and hugged her goodbye.

Masen gave a closed mouth grin to his parents and threw up a peace sign very casually. He knew this wasn't what they wanted and made his way over to hug them. Esme waved Leah toward her and gave her a tight squeeze, "Be smart. Be safe."

"We will," Leah told her.

Alexandra hugged her brother tightly, "Be careful," she whispered.

"We will," he told her, "We'll get her back." Masen grabbed Leah's hand and the two of them joined everyone else who had just walked out the door.

"What are we going to do about Aro?" Emmett asked.

"We'll talk about that later," Alice said, "We need to think now, because the hour glass has already started."

"What's that mean?" Alexandra asked.

"That we only have so much time," Edward explained, knowing she wasn't familiar with the expression.

"So much time until... you mean..?" She didn't finish the question, though everyone knew what she meant. "How long do we have?"

Alice thought for a second, "The leaves are starting to change colors. The paper read September 22..." Her eyes scanned her visions for answers, "We have until the fall equinox."

"So what would happen after the equinox?" Bella asked.

Alice didn't feel the need to explain with words. She shrugged and nodded.

"What paper?" Carlisle asked her, "What was the name of the paper with the date?"

Alice pressed her eyes shut and thought, seeing it again.

"Come on Alice," Jasper urged.

"It was... Kennebec," she spelled out the name, "The Kennebec Journal."

"Go google it," Rosalie said aloud to no one in particular, then looked at Emmett.

"It's a county in Maine," Carlisle told him.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "Kennebec County," he turned to Emmett, "Go google it just in case."

Emmett left and returned within a second with the laptop in hand. He found a spot to sit comfortably and browsed the name.

"The Kennebec Journal, of Kennebec County, Maine," he read aloud, "It's a local paper."

"You're sure that's what you saw?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded, "Positive."

"Should we call the wolves and Ness and Masen back?" Emmett asked.

"No," Carlisle said right away, "I don't to leave any stone unturned. You never know how things could change course. Let them take on that lead," he looked at Esme, "Call Masen and tell him what we just found out."

Michael was thinking hard and Alice picked up on it, "What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm trying to think if Olivia ever mentioned Maine before. It sounds somewhat familiar but I can put my finger on it."

"Keep thinking," Edward urged, "Because we'll still have some ground to cover over there."

"We've just narrowed it down by a lot," Carlisle said, "But we have to stay smart and come up with something as we go. We need to leave now. Soon."

"Don't bother packing," Jasper told them all, "We need to get a move on."

"Should anyone stay back?" Carmen asked.

The Denalis had been quiet in the discussion and Edward could see that they felt personally responsible for what had happened. He could also read his father's thoughts. He truly believed that it wasn't their fault for Peter's actions and Edward thought it was important to share that information with all of them.

"No one blames you," he said, looking toward their faces, "You've all helped us so much throughout everything. We just really need your help now."

Garrett shook his head, "It's my fault. I lead him into our group. He was surfing the same waves as me and seemed friendly enough, even took on the lifestyle we do. I know how difficult that can be so I thought he was honest. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault," Carlisle told him sincerely, "It's nobody's but his. We just have to do what we can from here on out. And Carmen," he continued, "I do think it would be smart to have some people stay here in case they decided to return, or if Lucy was able to get away."

Esme looked at him before he could say anything, "I'm not separating from you again after what happened last time, Carlisle. It was nearly the death of me."

He smirked and put a hand on her face, "I won't suggest that you stay, or that we separate. Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

He gave her a quick kiss reassuringly.

"Rosalie, why don't you stay with William, Maddy and Alex?" Emmett suggested, "If this does come to blows with Aro then I don't know if seeing these two after what happened last time would be a good idea."

"Carmen can stay too," Eleazar volunteered his wife.

"No," she told him.

"I'm not staying," Alexandra said angrily, "I want to see Peter."

"Alexandra-" Carlisle started.

"No, Dad. You were right about him." Frustrated tears welded up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, "I hate him. I want to make him pay for putting us through this. For taking Luciana... She's my friend."

"I understand, but-"

"Please," she begged, looking him in the eye, "I have to do this."

"I'm not sitting it out either," William protested, sounding very much like Emmett.

"I understand what you mean," Emmett said, "When you were a baby me and Garrett had to sit one out. It sucks, I get it. But you have to stay here in case she comes back. Mom's staying with you."

Rosalie turned to him, "Even though I'd like to rip Peter's head off myself."

"Does she have anyone else with her?" Carlisle asked Alice, "Olivia."

She shook her head, "No. It's just her. And she doesn't care about her life. Her plan is to inflict as much pain as possible on other people - emotionally; particularly you or Aro. It could be a lose-lose situation."

"I'm going," Alexandra said again, "And just like Nessy told Jake, if you leave me behind I'll just follow you."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other.

"Let her go," Rosalie said, "She needs this. You'll be there to make sure she's alright."

Alexandra looked at her parents again, "I need this."


	34. The Blame Game

**Hey all! Sorry I've been a little slowww lately. It's my birthday and we've been out & about this week/weekend... plus playoffs for the team I coach are right around the corner and we've had a few night games, so been super busy.. forgive me if i'm not as regular with the updates over the next week or two.. but i will do it as much as possible :) hope you're all enjoying this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Michael left the house first to get a head start, along with the Denalis. Esme and Carlisle needed a few minutes to speak with Alexandra, so Edward and Bella decided to wait with them.

She had already changed into attire that would provide the most mobility, though it didn't matter much. She threw her hair back in a ponytail and was ready to head out the door.

Carlisle could see that her emotions were right at the surface and didn't want her to continue thinking irrationally on their journey.

"Dad..." she said, "Are we ready to go?"

"In a minute," he said, "You can go with us. I won't stop you, but come upstairs with me for a second."

Alexandra sighed but obliged and took the stairs by two at a rapid pace.

Carlisle followed and found his daughter standing by one of the large, open windows upstairs. "Can you give your dad five minutes?" he asked soft and sympathetically.

She felt a little bad for giving him the brunt of her sadness and embarrassment so she took a few steps in his direction.

Carlisle felt his chest tighten at the sight of her posture and expression, knowing there was really nothing he could to help the pain she was experiencing go away. "Alexandra, I'm very sorry for the pain Peter has caused you. It's not your fault."

"It's fine," she told him, looking upward toward the ceiling.

"No, it's not," he continued, "No one deserves something like that. You're a great person. You're smart. You're-"

"He told me he was worried when I didn't call him back last night," she said, letting her tears flow. A sob vibrated through her throat, "Why would he say that? That was right before Lucy went missing."

Carlisle walked over and hugged his daughter. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into the front of his jacket. "The world is filled with good and bad people Alex," he said, "There are a lot of good people. They aren't all like Peter."

"I thought he cared," she cried, "I don't understand it. How can someone just lie like that?"

"I don't know," he told her.

"And Lucy. What is going to happen to her? It will be my fault if she gets hurt."

"It's not your fault," Carlisle said. He leaned back and looked at her in the eyes, "Alexandra it is not your fault. Peter is the one who made these choices. Now, we have to go find him. You can stay if you'd like, it's what I'd prefer, or you can come with me and Mom and everyone else. But I need you to be strong for me if you come. Don't let your emotions lead you into a dangerous situation."

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I won't. I'm sorry Dad."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Carlisle told her reassuringly. He scooted to the bathroom and got her a handful of tissues. She quickly dried her eyes, got composed and gave him a hug. "Ready to go?"

Alexandra nodded, "Yeah."

The two of them made their way back downstairs and bid their farewells to Rosalie, Carmen, William and Maddy before joining the rest of their family members outside.

"We ready?" Edward asked.

Carlisle and Alexandra both nodded.

Esme looked at him as their daughter walked by toward Bella. He nodded and whispered, "She's okay," before grabbing her by the hand and leading them all into the woods.

Rosalie watched on as they left, feeling worried, yet confident that they'd be able to handle Olivia and Peter.

"I'm sorry Rosalie," Carmen said, joining her on the front step, "I can't believe we let Peter fool us this way."

She placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's Olivia's fault. Peter's just another one of her puppets. They'll get what they deserve."

"I can't believe you'd even remotely think that!" Maddy's voice screamed from inside.

Rosalie and Carmen looked at each other and raced into the house to find William and Maddy arguing. He had his hands out to the side, defending himself and she stood firmly in front of him with her hands on her hips and a hurt, angry expression on her face.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," William said.

"He's questioning whether I knew about Peter!" Madison bellowed, not meaning to direct it toward Rosalie.

His mother looked at him with a disheartened look, "William..."

"That's not what I said," he told her defensively.

"It's what you implied," Madison fought back, shaking her head, "I cannot believe you William."

"It's not what I said," he shouted again, "I just meant he lived with you for so long, wasn't there something weird you could have picked up on?"

"No!" The one of her voice could have shattered glass.

"Okay. Fine. It's settled then," William said, rolling his eyes.

"William," Rosalie said again to her son, "How could you think Madison had anything to do with this?"

"I don't," he said loudly, "Wow, no one is listening."

Frustrated tears formed in Madison's eyes, "Say it, Will. Go ahead, blame us for what he did."

"I'm not blaming anybody. You're taking it way out of context."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Stop it," Rosalie demanded calmly. She forced herself in between the little space that separated the two of them and stared at William with a hard expression, "Now is not the time to start pointing fingers or turning our backs on the people we love the most."

"I'm not-"

"Do not interrupt me William," she instructed, putting up a finger toward his face, "What you're doing is not helping the situtation. It won't change things, and it's making Madison feel bad."

"Well, that wasn't my intention," he crossed his arms and stared at his mother, rearranging his eyes momentarily to meet Maddy's before angling them back to Rosalie.

"Apologize," she said, "Because whatever you meant, you worded it in a way that hurt Madison's feelings."

He sighed and gave her a half hearted apology, still angry and ready to defend his choice of words.

"Yeah, that sounded like you really meant it," Madison said, shaking her head. A tearful glaze still coated her eyes.

"What do you want me to do Maddy? Kiss your feet?"

She squinted her eyes, letting a few stray tears creep out of the corners before she whizzed out of the house.

William made a face and looked at Carmen and Rosalie.

"You need to rearrange your attitude," Rosalie told him, "Our families are in crisis and you're not helping."

They stared in a stalemate for a few seconds before Rosalie eyed Carmen the two of them left the room.


	35. Heartbeats

**Chapter 35**

Alice had assured everyone that Lake Superior would definitely not be the location that Olivia was waiting, nor the area that Peter was taking Luciana. She had taken it upon herself to call Renesme and Jacob to let them know of the place she was leading the rest of their family.

"We're heading to Kennebec county, Maine," she told Jacob over the receiver as she continued to run along a rocky gorge.

"Maine," he said back, "Got it."

"Call Edward," she said, "Meet up with them. We've already crossed by your area. He and Bella stayed back with Carlisle,Esme and Alexandra and left a little later than we did."

"Okay," he said before hanging up the phone.

Alice's group continued to head east while the the Quileutes and Renesme and Masen waited for the remainder of the Cullen family. It wasn't long before they were united and on their way, not far behind.

Carlisle's phone rang and he knew the number was Aro. He looked over at Esme as they went and picked up. Concern filled her face at his uneasy expression and she concentrated to hear both ends of the conversation.

"Hello," he answered, making everyone else stop and stare in his direction. Consquently, Carlisle stopped also.

"Where's my daughter?" Aro's angry, yet concerned voice spilled through the cell phone.

"Olivia.. we're on our way to find her."

"Where is she?"

"Maine. Kennebec County." He was about to elaborate on the situation when the receiver went dead.

"What? He hung up?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded and put the phone back into his pocket before instructing everyone to continue their journey. He grabbed Esme's hand, though she still wanted answers.

"It'll be fine," he assured her, "He just wants Lucy to be safe."

She squeezed his hand firmly and continued on the journey.

He removed the phone from his pocket again and called Alice to warn her of the Volturi's presence.

"How'd he know?" Esme asked.

"Olivia must have phoned him," Carlisle told her, "Michael had said all along she wants to cause him pain and doesn't care if she dies in the process."

"We need to destroy her," Edward called from just ahead of them, "Like Victoria. She won't stop unless she's destroyed."

"Peter too," Alexandra said.

Carlisle looked over toward his daughter, then back strait ahead again. He knew she deserved justice but felt bad that she had to feel such hate in her heart, especially this early in her life. It was something he knew he had to turn around in her mind once things settled down again. He hated knowing that she lost faith in people and in love.

"We'll get him," Masen assured her, catching up to where the rest of them were.

"I want to get there before Aro does," Carlisle said.

Esme seemed uneasy by the urgency in his tone, wondering if Aro had threatened him in some way that he hadn't shared with her or the rest of them.

"Aro's going?" Seth asked. His voice was steady, though his facial expression was leery and fearful, "We have to get her Carlisle."

"We will," he said, "We'll get her back."

Seth's eyes switched over to meet Esme's in search for some comfort. She gave him a sympathetic look and forced a small smile, "She'll be okay Seth. Be strong honey."

If he wasn't running, his posture would have slumped. All at once he separated himself from the group and phased into a wolf, running up toward the front of their group ahead of Edward and Bella.

Jacob phased soonafter and a few others followed in similar patterns. Sam had been in his animal form all along, preferring it that way to stay in a particular mindset. He huffed and snarled at the very point of their pack and ferociously lead the way, following the scents that Alice and the rest of them had left behind.

They traveled for miles and were closing in on New England when they were forced to take a break to hunt and the wolves to eat.

"Fill up," Edward call out to everyone, "This is our last break. We're almost there." He stayed close to Renesme and Bella, decided a meeting up point for everyone and went on to feed.

Esme hunted side by side with Alexandra, as Carlisle and Masen went in a different direction.

They traveled over a large wooded area on the west side border of New Hampshire. There were lots of deer in the immediate area, and Edward was able to track down a large, full grown moose. Bella still found herself amazed watching him take down such large animals. She'd sensed a bear nearby but stuck with the deer, not feeling up to the challenge of tangling with a brown bear, no matter how small the challenge was. She knew she needed her strength for the day to come.

Leah made he way to Esme as she was nearing the end of her meal. It was rare for Leah, but she felt as if she could cry at any second.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at Alexandra and then back to Esme, "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" she said her down, sensing it was what she needed.

Alexandra looked concerned and listened intently with her hands on her hips.

Before Leah could say anything, Esme listened hard and her jaw dropped, "Leah..."

"I just realized. I don't know how I didn't know before."

"What?" Alexandra asked. She looked at Esme, then to Leah.

"Esme, I don't know what I should do." Leah told her.

Alexandra looked at them like they were speaking some unspoken language in their minds. "I'm totally lost. What's wrong?"

"I can't phase," Leah said, "I don't know what will happen if I phase?" She looked into Esme's eyes, who were filled with a sympathetic concern.

"Are you?" Esme asked. She listened again, leaning toward her future daughter in law. There were definitely two separate heartbeats coming from her body.

Leah nodded, "I-I think so. I think I'm pregnant."


	36. Moving Forward

**Chapter 36**

Carlisle and Masen met back up with Esme, Alexandra and Leah. Right away, Carlisle knew something wasn't right. He looked at his wife's expression and the pit of his stomach dropped, thinking the worst.

Esme motioned for him to join her away from the kids and Masen looked over his shoulder as they left.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"You're not going to believe it Carlisle," she said, shaking her head with worry.

He tilted her chin gently so she would meet his eyes, "Tell me." His voice was as gentle as his touch.

"Leah... she just realized that, well, we're pretty sure that she's... pregnant."

Carlisle's eyebrows raised and he looked intently at Esme, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "We could hear two heartbeats. One was particularly loud in her midsection."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Wow." A thousand questions ran through his mind. Was the fetis compatable? Would her situation be similar to Bella's? What would happen to the baby if she turned into a wolf? Most of all, what were they going to do about their current situation with Leah in such a vulnerable condition?

"She can't go to meet Olivia and Peter," Esme told him, "And I'm not on the side of telling Aro either."

"I don't think it'd be best for her to go by foot all the way back to Forks," Carlisle said. He looked over at his son a few hundred feet away who had apparently just been informed of the news, "They'll have to go to a hotel in... what state is this?"

"New Hampshire," she said quickly.

"New Hampshire," he repeated, buying time to think, "They'll have to stay here and wait for us. It's not safe."

Esme nodded in agreement.

"But what if we need Masen?" Carlisle thought aloud, "What if someone gets gravely hurt and we need his ability?"

"Leah won't want to leave him," Esme said, shaking her head.

"Well, there are a good number of us. I don't think we'll be at any type of disadvantage."

Esme could read in Carlisle's eyes that he was thinking of all possibilities to their current situation. He continued to run a hand through his hair repeatedly until she stopped him. "Relax."

"I am," he assured her with a half smile, "I know it's a nervous habit."

"I think that's a good idea," Esme said.

Carlisle looked her in the eyes and nodded, "I can't believe this is happening right now."

"We'll deal with it later. Right now we just have to get them safe, and get Luciana back."

He nodded again and the two of them rejoined where now everyone had gathered.

Carlisle handed his son his wallet, "Take this. Use my credit card. Check in at the first hotel you find."

"Dad..." Masen shook his head.

Carlisle looked at Leah, "You're going to be fine. We just need to get you both into a safe location for right now. Stay there, don't leave the hotel. If you need food, order room service."

"Okay," Leah nodded. The corners of her eyes were damp.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, "Are we going?"

"Yes," Carlisle told them. He looked at Edward, who had been reading he and Esme's thoughts since hearing their panic filled conversation a few minutes before.

"What if you need me?" Masen asked them.

"We have them greatly outnumbered," Carlisle said, "We won't. Keep your cell phone on. I'll call you when we're through and your mother and I will come get you. And Leah," he added, "Don't phase."

"Okay," she said again.

"I just don't know what will happen if you do and I don't want to risk anything right now."

She nodded and clutched Masen's arm.

"What is happening?" Seth demanded.

Carlisle looked toward Masen and Leah, allowing them to answer.

"She's, uh.."

"I'm pregnant, Seth," she said, "I think I am."

Bella's jaw dropped and she looked over at Edward. Everyone looked around at each other, and Masen looked toward Sam to see his reaction. In his massive wolf form it was hard to tell how he felt about the situation.

Masen fiddled with the wallet in his hand.

Carlisle looked at it, "Go. Put it in your pocket. Call me when you get there and from then on out, wait for me to call you."

"Alright," his son said, looking at him with apologetic eyes, "Dad.. I-"

Carlisle pulled him in for a hug, "We'll talk about it later. Just do what I'm asking of you now."

Masen hugged him as Leah hugged Esme and they said a quick goodbye to Alexandra and the rest of them before heading east in search of civilization.

Esme watched sadly as they left her line of vision.

"Will they be okay?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes," Esme told her, "They'll be fine." She exchanged a concerned look with Carlisle before they began making their way with the rest of them to Maine.

On the Kennebec County border, their group met up with Alice's group to form a plan. Right away Emmett noticed that Masen and Leah were absent.

"Where's Masen?" he asked, "And Leah?"

"They're in a hotel in New Hampshire," Carlisle told him, "Long story."

Alice looked around at all of them and Jasper sensed that everyone's moods were tense, "No secrets," Alice said sincerely.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before Esme answered the question, "Leah's pregnant."

"What!" Emmett said aloud.

Alice and Jasper's faces were just as shocked.

"Long story short," Carlisle said, "They're in a hotel for now. Leah wasn't sure if she could phase."

"And the baby..." Alice finished.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "We need to find Olivia and Peter now."

"I say we split into three groups and take the west, middle and east of the county," Jasper suggested, "It's what we've been talking about."

Carlisle nodded, usually siding with Jasper in these situations due to his combat and military experience and knowledge.

"It does seem like the best way," Garrett chimed in with a nod. He stood closely behind Jasper.

The wolves decided to stay as a pack up the middle, while Alice's group and Carlisle's took the east and west sides respectively.

"There's only two of them," Edward reminded his mother, reading her thoughts regarding Masen.

She nodded and got herself in the mindset for what was to come. Although she knew Edward was right, she also knew that Aro's wrath was nothing to be taken lightly, and with Masen out of the picture, at least for the time being, they were all at risk.


	37. Six Feet Under

**Chapter 37**

Peter sat with Luciana in the depths of underground Maine. The tunnel where he held her captive was damp and cold with only small amounts of dim lighting. The two of them sat across from each other in the confined space.

Luciana's arms were folded in front of her chest, and a melancholy expression lingered in her eyes despite how hard she was trying to hide it. Her throat burned with thirst, as Peter made sure she her meals were few and far in between. She'd attempted to escape several times at first, to no avail. Peter was far too fast for her and Olivia's scent lingered heavily in the chambers of their hideout.

"You know," Peter spoke, after hours of silence, "If you're thinking of escaping, which I'm sure you are, I'd think twice about it this time."

Luciana refused to look at him, or acknowledge his attempted taunts.

"You see, what Olivia didn't tell you is that we have people watching Seth and your father."

Her eyelashes flickered, as her attention to the details he was informing her of increased, though she continued to look away.

"If you try to escape again, all Olivia or I have to do is make a phone call, and from the force we have on either one of them, Seth especially, will cause their lives to end violently and abruptly."

"Yeah, okay," she said, calling his bluff, "Like you two have the power to take down my father."

Peter laughed, insulted by the fact that she didn't believe his lie. "Well, it's up to you if you want to take that chance."

Luciana tried to ignore him, though was frightened by the fact that his words could be true.

Peter reached down and found a stray branch that had been left behind by someone over the course of time. He held it in front of his face, making eye contact with Luciana for the first time in awhile. "We'll snap Seth's neck..." he cracked the piece of wood in half, "...like a twig."

Luciana found it increasingly harder to control her black eyed glare. Her cheeks were clenched and she grinded her teeth.

"Keep giving me attitude like that and you won't eat tonight," Peter said with a wink, "I hate when women sass me."

"You don't even know who you're messing with," she told him.

He smiled again, revealing his devilishly charming dimples, "I actually know them all pretty well."

"Well, then you're pretty stupid," she shot back, "Because between the Cullens and my father and all of my uncles, you just dug your own grave."

"Honey," he said in a mockingly sweet tone, "They don't even know where you are. You're on our terms now, and so is Aro and the rest of them."

"You're not even gifted," Luciana said.

"Tell that to Alexandra," he smiled, "You don't even realize how easy it was to manipulate her.. or you and the others for that matter."

Olivia's footsteps marched roughly down the hall at a moderate, controlled pace. She entered where the two of them sat, dressed, as always, in a pair of combat boots, cargo pants and an olive green tank top that pressed neatly to her thin frame. Her hair hung down around her shoulders and she flipped it back over one shoulder before cracking her knuckles.

"Do you know why I'm doing all of this?" Olivia asked Luciana, cocking her head to one side slightly.

She shook her head, "There's no legitimate reason."

"Oh, but there is," she insisted, "You see, long ago your father killed one of my children. He destroyed my reason for living. At least then I still had Nicholas, at least until he came across the Cullens and Carlisle killed him."

"Because he was kidnapping me," Luciana insisted roughly, "It was his own fault, he got what was coming to him."

Peter glanced over at Olivia and saw her halfhearted expression turn cold. She waltzed over to Luciana and squeezed her face, "Say what you will, but know, I will return the favor. I intend to do to your father and Carlisle exactly what they did to me."

Luciana's dark eyes examined Olivia's cold, red ones as they sat only inches apart from one another. "You don't stand a chance," Luciana breathed out, decorating Olivia's nose with an extra ounce of her breath.

"A little fight in you, Luciana..." Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"Don't forget who's daughter I am," she boasted, "And I can't wait to see what he does to you when he gets here."

"Why don't we just kill her now," Peter suggested roughly from the side.

Olivia remained silent and continued to glare at Luciana, who remained strong in her posture.

Peter watched hastily right next to them and Olivia finally backed off and eyed Peter, "Interesting thought..."

He smiled wide and arrogantly.

"But I want to wait for Aro to witness it." She turned abruptly without looking at Luciana again and exited their area.

Peter put his hand on Luciana's face gently and she smacked it away immediately. He gave a menacing laugh that echoed through the concrete walls around the before sitting back down in his original position.

Luciana remained solid and strong, though inside she'd never felt more frightened in her life, not to mention the burning in her throat became more torturous by the second. She hoped and prayed that her family, either family, would soon come to her rescue.

Masen and Leah had checked in successfully to a nearby Marriot. Masen had already phoned Carlisle to let him know of their arrival and after an important, yet brief, conversation, the two of them said goodbye and went along with their separate responsibilities. He took it upon himself to order Leah room service with a number of foods he knew she enjoyed. As much as she continually said she was fine, Masen knew better and thought it would be in her best interest to get as much food in her system as possible.

Following dinner and dessert, Leah immediately made her way to the king sized bed and folded herself up beneath the comforter, perched in a half sitting, half laying position. Her expression was somber and her body language matched.

Masen kicked off his shoes and joined her under the covers, immediately letting her lean her head near his upper chest and shoulder.

"I'm scared for Seth," she said in a low whisper.

Masen rubbed her arm, "He'll be okay."

"He's really upset; overemotional," she shook her head, "And he's immature. He could act on impulse and get himself killed."

"No one will let that happen. My parents are there, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice... all of your tribe. Sam... they won't let him get hurt."

"I hope Luciana's okay."

"Edward will be able to get a read on their thoughts once he's close," Masen assured her, "Then they'll ambush her, just like we did the last time. Think of how many of them we had to take on last time. There's only Peter and Olivia."

"But what if Aro intervenes. What if he's so angry with Seth for not protecting Lucy and he does something.. or worse if something bad happens to Lucy and then Aro acts out on Seth... or your parents."

"We could sit here and 'what it' to death," Masen said, switching his hand so it stroked her hair, "You need to rest your mind. Rest everything."

Leah sighed and slumped down a few inches.

"Try to sleep," he said, looking out the window into the darkness. The digital clock next to the bed red 11:35 p.m.

"I'm not tired," she insisted.

Masen kissed her on the top of her head, "Just try. I'll wake you if I get a call or anything."

"How can I sleep?" she asked, looking up at him with tired eyes.

He ran his thumb underneath her eyes where the beginning of bags from exhaustion had formed, "You need it," he whispered softly.

"We need to talk about everything that's going on," she said back, just as softly. Both of them glanced down at her stomach.

"We will," he said with a smile, "After you get some sleep."

Leah wanted to protest, but the long journey and the mental anguish she was currently experiencing provided an effective combination that left her feeling drained. Within five to ten minutes, she felt herself slowly drifting to sleep. As bad as she tried to fight it, her eyes got heavier and heavier until the world around her disappeared.

Masen laid back with Leah on his chest as her breathing progessively became steady and repetitious. Her mouth hung slightly open and her petite back bounced lightly up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. He slunk his hand over to the nightstand where he'd placed his cell phone and put it on vibrate in case someone called so it wouldn't wake her. He wasn't sure how long it would take for his family to find them, but assumed it wouldn't be long before his father sent him some kind of word one way or another.

The television was on with a very low volume, though Masen's hearing allowed him to hear it perfectly clear. A comedy was on that he remembered watching with Emmett at a young age and the memory of it made him smile. There was something innocent about his earliest year of life that made him feel loose and relaxed for about a minute. He wished that he'd spent more time with Emmett, as he had during that year. His mind drifted to how the two of them were inseparable and thought of the mischeif they'd gotten into together when he was just getting used to life.

Leah stirred on his chest and brought him back to reality. He smiled looking down at her and kissed the top of her head again thinking of how lucky he was. As great as his numbered adolescent days were, there was nothing, not even the carefree child life he'd once lived, that could ever compare and make him feel as free as he was with Leah She was his world now and he wanted to promise her that nothing would happen to her brother.

Masen let out a sigh and refocused on the movie, causing his thoughts to bounce back and forth from memory to memory - some involving Emmett, others involving Leah, his parents and Alexandra. He suddenly wished that he, too, could fall asleep to escape all the 'what if' thoughts that were beginning to take over the thoughts of his fondest memories.

Not more than a minute later, Masen's phone buzzed on the nightstand, and he looked at Leah t make sure she didn't wake before he grabbed it. As if his thought processes were answered, Emmett's phone sent the text message: We found them! Sit tight little brother.


	38. After Olivia

**Chapter 38**

Edward lead the way to meet up with Alice's group by reading her thoughts that she projected loudly to him. Their large extended group cruised wildly through the trees toward one of the lower elevations of the state.

The atmosphere was cool and the fall foliage would have provided certain beauty had it been in the daylight hours. The landscape was decorated with families of oak, maple and pine trees that their family was forced to weave in out of on their quest to meet with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and the rest of them.

By the time Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Esme and Alexandra reached the location, Jasper was already instructing the wolves to hold positions in various strategic areas. Alice and Emmett were talking closely with Eleazar and Michael close by.

Carmen spoke intimately with Garrett and seemed prepared to use her talents against Olivia and Peter immediately. She looked determined and angry, as did her sister.

"Carlisle," Eleazar approached, "I can't help but apologize again for leading your family down this road. I'm sorry that we trusted Peter enough to let him get this close to you."

He shook his head and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's not your fault. We're here together. We'll be alright."

Eleazar nodded and looked at Alexandra, "I'm sorry to you too, Alex."

"It's not your fault," she told him, repeated her father's words.

"We just want to get Lucy out safely," Esme said, "And be done with all of this."

Michael looked at Alexandra's sad expression and felt the need to comfort her, though didn't want to overstep his bounds. She made eye contact with him briefly and looked a second time at his longer than normal stare. He quickly looked away and focused as Jasper came to accompany them.

"Edward just told Alice they're somewhere underground," he said, "We could be right on top of them."

"What did Edward hear?" Carlisle asked.

"Something about tunnels. He can hear their thoughts clearly, we just have to find a way in."

Emmett strolled over, "I can crack this ground in half," he volunteered.

Alice, Edward and Bella quickly added themselves to the circle, "No," Alice said, "In my vision from awhile ago, had Benjamin did that, it would have caused chaos and a lot more deaths than necessary."

"When was that?" Bella asked.

"From the time with Renesme when the Volturi backed down. I saw Benjamin do just what Emmett said and... well, it was just bad."

"What's our other option?" Esme asked, thinking Emmett's idea wasn't half bad.

"We have to scatter the area and find the opening," Alice said, "Look under leaves that blend in with the ground. It's not in a clearing, it's in the woods somewhere nearby."

"Are they aware of us?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet," Edward answered for her, "But it won't be long."

Jasper looked at all the wolves, "Everyone should surround the immedate area. Form a circle and communicate telepathically," his eyes shifted to Seth, "You come with me."

Seth snarled and nodded, walking on all fours next to Jasper, who helped calm him down to a point where he would be more effective and rational.

Carlisle, Esme and Alexanda tracked the area together, and Renesme stuck by her parents upon Jacob's departure to his post. Garrett and Kate walked fiercely side by side, with Eleazar and Tanya closeby. Emmett traveled with Alice parallel to Jasper and Seth. Everyone's senses were on high alert.

Somewhere in the immediate area, Aro and Demetri sought out the scents of the Cullens and the Quileutes. It didn't take long for the twosome to arrive in the upper east corner of the United States. In all of his years, Aro had never moved so rapidly to arrive at a given location. Demetri was his best bet to find them immediately because of his proficient tracking skills. He knew how unfortunate it was that his daughter had no scent, though on the contrary he also knew that Alice and Edward would certainly be able to pinpoint Luciana's location and their scents were undeniably traceable.

Demetri stuck his nose high into the air and breathed in everything that he could before pointing through the trees, "That way," he said, "We're not far."

Aro let his best tracker take the lead as the two of them bolted through northeastern woods at impossible speeds. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what he was going to do when he arrived at his destination, and as bad as he wanted to bring Jane and his other assets, waiting for them to return from hunting and other areas had been immediately out of the question. The second Olivia had made the menacing phone call that indicated his daughter had been held captive, Aro was out the door with his best weapon for the job at hand. Plus, he realized that the Cullens gifts and numbers were plenty to take on the immature pair that held Luciana.

Emmett scanned the ground with his eyes and tested for weaker areas beneath his feet as he walked, knowing they had to be close. Alice froze for a moment and he tried to pick up on what she was seeing.

"You're going to find it," her words rang out, "Emmett. You're going to be the one to find the opening."

Determination crossed his face and he moved even faster over the land, desperate to get the job done. Faintly, he began to smell the lingering scent of Peter and he followed it with Alice on his heels.

"Jas!" she called through the night, seeing him across the way in the distance.

He and Seth immediately changed course and followed to where Emmett was leading him.

"Carlisle!" Emmett called, "Edward!"

Alice originally had wanted to remain quiet, though knew their entry into the underground lair would not be inconspicuous. It would be nearly impossible not to make a scene.

Within a moment, the rest of the family and the Denalis were running along with Emmett, also picking up on the scent until clung heavily at the base of a tall oak tree.

Everyone began scattering leaves and pushing brush aside until, as Alice had predicted, Emmett's hands crossed over a steel barred opening. Flat metal bars were entwined like a weaved basket, leaving two or three inch holes to peer through into the darkness.

"Rip it off," Jasper urged.

Emmett didn't hesitate. He grunted and pulled, ripping the round object of the hinges like it was nothing. He tossed it to the side and plunged down into the unknown cells below.

Carlisle was the first to follow him, with Esme and Alexandra right at his heels. Edward and Alice went next and Jasper reluctantly asked Seth to remain at the entrance in case one of them tried to escape.

As much as he wanted to disagree and go down with them, he knew Jasper's instincts were like no other, and so he painfully agreed with a snarl and breathed hastily into the hole that everyone else leapt down into.

"Aro's on his way," Edward told everyone, as they began to scatter.

"Where?" Esme asked.

"Close enough where I can hear him," he told her, "Demetri's with him."

"Anyone else?" Carlisle asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Seth!" Luciana's voice rang through the chilling corridors, "Seth! I'm here."

From above them, everyone hear Seth's loud howl and the pounding of his powerful paws on the earth's surface.

"Come on," Carlisle told them, "We have to move."

"Go that way," Alice called, pointing in one direction. Jasper had already taken off the opposite way, "Hopefully this is just a roundabout, but I'm not sure. We have to cut them off from all angles."

"What if there's another way out?" Bella asked frantically as she gradually made her way opposite of Alice.

"The wolves are out there," Alice called back as a reminder, though immediately wished she hadn't in case Olivia and Peter heard them.

Seth's tortured howls continued to plague the vampires underground, as Luciana's cries died down.

"Where is she?" Bella called to Edward as he ran in front of her and Renesme.

"She's close. I can hear her. I can hear Peter. And Olivia."

Alexandra shuddered at Peter's name and ran hard, not looking to either side.

Michael had changed his course from running with Jasper and caught up to her, "We'll get him Alex," he said, "I promise."

She looked at him for a quick second and continued her determined pace, just at the heels of her parents. Carlisle took a look over his shoulder upon hearing Michael's voice before he looked back and continued after Edward, Bella, Renesme.

"There's definitely another way out," Edward called, "They're heading up. Peter has Lucy. His hand is over her mouth but she's trying to talk to me through her thoughts."

"They're on the run," Carlisle said aloud.

"Seth!" Edward called, hoping he could hear him from above, "Follow us! It'll lead you right to her!"

A loud bark came from above them, followed by the increasing pounding of Seth's feet and increasingly loud heart rate. They were all sure that the rest of the wolves were on the same page.

Alice's voice called from somewhere else in the tomb-like structure, "We're going up! Follow us."

Esme's foot crunched over something and she looked down, realizing it was Luciana's necklace. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed upward by her husband and suddenly the stuffy, confined air she had been breathing had transformed into something more pleasant and free.

"Come on," Carlisle urged respectfull, tugging her hand at her moment of hesitation.

She grabbed his and continued to run, now back in the swing of things after the sudden change of atmosphere. "Alex," she called blindly, trying to look behind her.

"We're right here," her daughter said back from Carlisle's side. Michael cruised next to her.

"In front of them, three bodies went scrambling to the leaves and dirt that covered the ground below them.

"Got him," Emmett called, clutching Peter around the neck and midsection. They both flopped wildly on the ground and for a moment, Luciana was freed.

Seth charged toward her, though no sooner than she was set free, Olivia had her in her grasp again and raced away in the opposite direction, then upward against a series of trees until she was at the very top of them.

Edward, Alice and Jasper followed her up, leaving Seth, Sam and Jacob barking and jumping up as high as their wolf bodies could go.

"She took her!" Esme called.

"Edward's right after her," Carlisle said, "And Alice and Jasper." He approached to where Emmett was still wrestling Peter and aided him in his hold so he was immobile.

Peter smiled through a painful look as Emmett's strong arm tightened around his throat.

Carlisle stared into the young man's, now, red eyes and he felt a fury inside of him that he'd never felt before in his life. Emmett continued to hold him, unsure of what his father would do.

"What?" Peter choked out, still forcing a smile in his arrogant demeanor.

Again, Emmett tightened his grip, causing a cough like sound to escape Peter's throat.

Esme stood by her husband, knowing what he was feeling, though physically he looked like he could rip the man's head off at any second.

Alexandra stood to the side of him with Michael closeby, looking on.

"Go ahead Dr. Cullen," Peter taunted him, "Kill me."

Emmett tried to make eye contact with Carlisle, but his focus never left Peter's face.

Alexandra felt a rush of emotion rain over her as she waited to see what would happen next.

Peter shifted his head to the side and looked at her with a closed mouth smile, "Hey Alex. I missed you."

A growl lingered in Carlisle's throat and he rushed at him, sending both Peter and Emmett back into a tall tree. Emmett braced the move and held his position between the trunk and Peter. He squeezed his neck tightly while Carlisle's hands wrapped tensely on either sides of his head.

Esme and Alexandra made eye contact for a second before Esme decided to walk up to him.

Venom lingered in Carlisle's mouth as his aggression and self control battled for possession of his body. He felt more animalistic than he'd ever felt in over three hundred years. Even as Esme's soothing hand landed gently on his shoulder, he could not bring himself to release the tense grip he had on Peter's head and neck.

Emmett waited patiently for the result of his father's action. Inside, he wanted to see him rip Peter's head off, though he caught a glimpse of Alexandra's broken hearted expression as they all remained entwined.

"Carlisle," Esme said tranquily, also picking up on her daughter's expression.

He barely heard her voice, though the true spirit inside of him began to bring him back to reality. He turned to face her, taking his eyes of Peter.

Esme looked into the blackness that overtook his amber colored eyes, "Let Emmett do this."

Emmett squeezed Peter again as he was about to try speaking.

Carlisle's clenched jaw loosened a bit, though his hands remained just as tight on his enemy's face.

"Come on," she said again, more relaxed than the first time, "Alexandra needs you."

He felt his upper arms relax, before a similar feeling trickled down all the way to his fingers and his hands released Peter's face.

Emmett immediately took Peter away and nodded to Michael to join him, who immediately was at his side. The two of them disappeared from the immediate area.

Carlisle bowed his head and looked at his wife and daughter.

Alexandra hugged him fiercely and began to cry. He pulled her to his body before she let the words slide of out her mouth, "You could have killed him."

He took a deep breath and stroked her hair, "No. I couldn't do that to you."

"I hate him Dad. I want him dead."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't want his daughter to feel such pain in her heart that would justify wanting to kill. After Olivia, he would vow to stay peaceful throughout the rest of his life and show his children the importance of that type of lifestyle... after Olivia.


	39. Unity

**Hey.. made another 'movie trailer' if anyone is bored and wants to check it out.. only a couple minutes long: **

**go to you tube dot com/watch?v=NJoPpJwfzPM (let me know whatcha think if ya watch it!)**

**Oh, and this is NOT the last chapter yet... just so ya know. Thanks for reading all :)**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Edward glided gracefully through the trees after Olivia, knowing Alice and Jasper were just behind him. On the ground below, Bella and Renesme ran, tracking their every move. Luciana continued to guide him with her thoughts, though he never lost sight of the woman's witchy movements as she bounded from trunk to trunk.

Without warning, her patterns shifted. Edward looked ahead and braced himself on a oversized tree branch, allowing Jasper and Alice to catch up to him. They stopped at his side, curious as to what had just happened.

They all peered into the darkness and Edward finally caught up to what had happened.

"Aro," he said, looking at them, "Bella!"

"Edward! We're here," she called from below.

"Go back to Carlisle and Esme. Take Renesme."

"Edward, I-"

"Just go," he instructed, "Now."

Their feet scampered over the fallen leaves and Edward lead Alice and Jasper in the direction of Olivia, Luciana and the Volturi. They climbed their way down to the earth below with the immediately arrival of Seth and Sam.

Jacob had accompanied Bella and Renesme on their way back to Carlisle and Esme.

In a very small clearing, Demetri stood crouched, while Aro remained upright and calm. Before them, Olivia held Luciana around the neck and positioned herself behind her.

"Be very careful about your next move," Aro warned.

Olivia shrugged off the comment and squeezed on Luciana's neck until a painful wail left her mouth.

Demetri hissed and moved a few steps in their direction and Aro, stern in his expression, moved in unison.

Seth boldly made his way up next to the Volturi leader with a mouth full of snarling, snapping teeth. Saliva dripped from his jaws and smoke from his breath decorated the air immediately in front of his snout.

Aro only looked at him briefly from the corner of his eye, though said nothing.

Seth barked loudly and growled, sending a howl from Sam, who stood behind them all next to Alice. Only a few seconds went by before their group was surrounded at all angles by wolves, each massive in size and teeth out in full force.

The rest of the Cullen family joined up near where Edward stood, and he immediately threw an arm around Bella. Jacob stood closeby Renesme, though hovered slightly in front of them menacingly.

Aro turned his head slightly, not visibly comfortable by his presence only a few feet behind him.

Olivia looked around her, unaware that the entire pack had traveled all the way across the country to avenge Luciana.

"It appears as though you're outnumbered," Aro spoke again. He eyed the immediate area for Masen, which only Edward picked up on.

"He's not here," he informed Aro.

"I see," was his calm response.

Edward knew he was curious as to why, but his thoughts refocused on his daughter.

"I don't care if we both die," Olivia spit out, "But I will do to you what you did to me."

"And what's to stop Masen Cullen from doing what he does best?"

She looked around, "I don't see him here."

"If I'm not mistaken, you've never seen him anywhere," Aro told her, "Don't you remember our last intervention to your reckless and thoughtlessly planned activities? I do say your men did a number on one of my prized twins but he was put back into place quite flawlessly. Do you even know what Masen looks like my dear?"

Luciana stared at Seth with worried eyes and he pawed the ground, sending dirt flying into the air. Aro and Demetri turned to him briefly before returning their attention to Olivia.

Paul growled loudly from her side, though never charged, at Sam's command. Olivia eyed him, sending her red glare in his direction.

Her momentary lapse of concentration on the right people gave Seth the opportunity he had been waiting for. Without hesitation, he charged, lunging at Olivia's head.

Aro's expression changed from calm to horror, and everyone reacted at once, like a domino effect from Seth's bold move.

"Seth!" Luciana screamed, "Seth!" She laid on the ground, having been knocked out of the way as he wrestled on the ground with Olivia. She attempted to get her arms around the back of his massive body, though Paul was the first to reach her and used his strong jaws to pin her between his teeth, successfully pulling her away from Seth.

Everyone stepped back and allowed the wolves to have their way with the vampire who threatened to break the bonds of one of their own and the object of his imprinting and affection.

As much as Carlisle and Aro alike wanted to get in on the process of tearing her to pieces for putting their loved ones at risk, both held off. Luciana immediately ran to Seth and wrapped her arms around his furry neck. He nuzzled up close to her and closed his eyes.

Demetri looked at Aro, wondering what his next course of action would be.

"Burn the pieces," he ordered.

Demetri nodded and went to gather wood. Emmett went to help him but he stopped him with a hint of anger in his eyes, as if to say 'this is my job'.

Luciana never separated from Seth, and Aro realized the menacing, threatening lecture he'd planned for the boy would be used for another time. In her closed eyes that matched his, he saw their happiness. It was pure and real and something that he realized stood above the bond he had with his daughter. He switched his gaze to Carlisle and marched over to him, immediately pulling him away from Esme and Alexandra.

Carlisle put up a hand as if to let them know it was fine, though they never took their eyes off of him.

A small fire started up a few feet away and Olivia's body was tossed into it, piece by piece.

"Where's the other one?" Aro asked Carlisle, looking toward the flames, "Peter. The one that took her."

"He's gone," he told him.

Aro looked at Carlisle in the eye with a smile, "Dead, I presume from your answer."

Carlisle nodded and it caused Aro to snicker and smirk.

"It seems as though, Carlisle, that fatherhood has had it's effects on both of us."

He listened as the Volturi leader carried on.

"It has softened me as equally as it's hardened you."

Carlisle looked around at the scene before them. The eyes of his children were all on them - Alexandra, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett... Each of them, along with Esme and Renesme, were on edge in their own unique ways, looking out for him in his closeknit chat with Aro.

"Aro," he said, "I've been a father for almost a century. It's not a new feeling to me. We do what we have to do to protect our families."

Luciana ran over and threw her arms around her father, "Dad! You came for me."

Carlisle could see his expression soften a bit to match what he'd just explained to him. He returned the hug and let out a sigh. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Luciana."

"I know," she said, "I knew you'd come."

Tears began to flow down her eyes and he looked into her deeply black pupils. "You must be starving, my dear."

Her face was damp and she forced a smile, "I didn't even really notice until just now. I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm grateful to have you safe," he said with more sincerity than any other words he'd exchanged in his existance. He stepped back to look at her, "Come back with me. Come to Italy. I'd like to spend some time with you."

Luciana looked up to him with the eyes of mixed feelings and turned to Seth, who was just behind her still in his animal form.

"It'll just be for a time. A vacation."

Carlisle eyed Edward to get a read on whether his words were true.

"Can... Seth come too?" she asked, "I'd like him to get to know you."

Seth's neck snapped in her direction, seemingly caught off guard by her request. As much as the thought frightened him, he felt that it was something that would have to be done at some point in time. In turn, he did not want to part from Luciana ever again. The thought of her being in another country made him uneasy and so he stepped forward, looking at Aro.

"Whatever will make you happiest, Luciana," he said in a less than eager tone. He did, however, fully mean it.

Demetri made his way next to Aro and stood with his arms folded in front of him.

"Seth, would you care to accompany us back to Italy?" Aro asked.

He looked over at Luciana before bowing his head in a quick nod.

Aro clapped his hands together with a smile, "Wonderful."

Seth attempted to check subtly with Edward to get a read on Aro's thoughts.

"Shall we get a move on then?" Demetri asked, "And I do believe the wolf should sleep outside of our home. I can't stand the smell that's lingering in these woods."

Edward smiled at Seth, reading that Aro wanted to do him no harm, for hurting Seth meant hurting Luciana and that was simply not a part of his repertoire. It was also non-negotiable with any other members of the Volturi.

"I'll be back soon," Luciana said to Carlisle and Esme, before making her rounds to the entire family. She ran a hand through Seth's coat and linked her arm through Aro's before the four of them made their way home.

"Carlisle," Aro said in passing, "You'll be hearing from me soon." He smiled gracefully at Esme before they disappeared into the night.

Everyone looked at each other and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Edward, they'll be okay?" Carlisle asked, more or less knowing he would have stopped them if there was something wrong.

"He won't hurt Seth. They'll be back in a week or two." His gaze shifted to the Quileutes, who had narrowed their distance to get a read on the situation.

"I'm calling Rose," Emmett said, pulling out his phone.

"Masen," Esme said, looking at Carlisle.

He unzipped the pocket to his jacket and removed his I-phone, that was decorated with a spiderweb-like crack. The screen worked well enough to allow him to punch in his son's number.

Esme listened as the two of them talked and Carlisle filled him in on what had happened.

"We're going to meet him," Carlisle told Edward and the rest of them.

"We'll follow you," he said.

Carlisle nodded and began the march to the border of New Hampshire where Masen and Leah waited.


	40. When Love Is Involved

**Chapter 40**

Masen and Leah checked out of the hotel in the early morning hours. To their avail, the four a.m. rain that hung over them was expected to decorate the entire middle portion of the country throughout the day, which would likely make their travels easier should they somehow be spotted in the daylight hours.

They made their way to the same spot where they had earlier parted from the rest of their family. Esme was the first to greet them, running up and hugging both Masen and Leah at the same time. She latched her hands on the backs of both their heads and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Everyone's okay?" Masen asked.

"Yes," Esme told him, "Everyone's okay." She turned her attention to Leah, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said with a shy nod, looking down at the wet grass.

The Quileutes all gave Leah their own special howls and she waved as they all began to slink into the wooded area around them, signaling they were heading back to Washington. Jacob was the only one who stayed behind to stay with Renesme.

"I overheard Masen on the phone," Leah said, scanning the area for her brother, "He said Seth went to Italy?" There was a hint of fear in her voice, though the calmness she portrayed that overpowered it let everyone know that she trusted their insticts to let him go.

Carlisle approached and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist, "He and Luciana went back with Aro and Demetri. Edward told us it would be fine. There should be no danger there."

"Should be?" Masen asked.

Carlisle turn his lip up in a half smile, "There won't be."

Masen and Leah looked at each other as the rain picked up around them. Emmett, Alice and Jasper greeted the two of them with hugs and welcoming high fives from Emmett.

"Little puppy on the way, I hear," Emmett said with a grin.

Leah still looked embaressed by the situation and shrugged. Masen tried not to smile at his brother, though knew if he did it outright Leah may not be happy with him.

Carlisle and Esme both released a sigh at the same time, both unsure on their positions on their situation.

"What, they're engaged," Emmett said, picking up on their simulatenous reactions to his previous comment.

"I guess you're not going to attend school any time soon then," Carlise said, looking over at Esme.

"School?" Masen asked.

"We were going to enroll you at Forks this year," Esme told him, "But I guess that will have to wait for now."

"Yeah, you don't want to be that guy in high school who knocked up a girl," Emmett told him.

Masen laughed, though the rest of them didn't seem to find him quite as amusing.

"Just trying to lighten the situation," he said with his hands out in defense.

"You two should take a plane back," Carlisle said to Masen, "I don't think it's smart to have Leah traveling all this way in the rain."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "You should."

Leah looked toward Masen, then they looked back toward Esme, who nodded in favor of the decision.

"Okay," Masen said.

"Can I go back with Alice?" Alexandra asked, "I had fun seeing the country on the way over."

Esme knew that she wanted to talk things over with her big sister about Peter and everything that happened. She also noticed Michael stiffen up with happiness at her request to remain with the rest of them.

Alice immediately put an arm around Alexandra's shoulders and looked toward Esme with a grin.

Esme looked to Carlisle who gave an approving nod before the two of them hugged their daughter and tried not to shower her with sympathy over the situation. They both knew it would call for a talk at some point, though knew she was in good hands with Alice as her advisor for the time being.

Leah entwined her fingers with Masen's and Carlisle and Esme escorted them toward the nearest airport, bidding a temporary farewell to everyone else.

When they arrived at the airport, Carlisle was able to get a flight for the four of them to Seattle. Aside from having no baggage and Carlisle and Esme's shoes being overly dirty from their venture through the Maine wilderness, they generally appeared fairly normal in the mix of everyone.

Esme noticed a Dunkin' Donuts along their walk toward the gate, and seeing as though they had some time to kill, she figured she would take the time to chat with Leah and get her something to eat and drink. "Would you like a hot chocolate?" She pointed down the way toward the large purple and orange sign that welcomed all the baggage toting travelers.

"Sure," Leah said with a nod, flashing Masen a subtle smile, "Thanks."

Esme nodded and gave a little wave to Carlisle as the two of them wandered away.

"So how did it all play out?" Masen asked, trying to avoid the conversation he knew his father was going to have with him.

"I hate having to resort to violence," Carlisle told him, "I'd like to talk to you and Alexandra about all of what's happened. Unfortunately, you've had to endure some painful circumstances in your short time. There was a time when we lived in peace. I'd like to get back to that way of life."

"We didn't cause any of this though," Masen said.

"I know," he agreed, "But I just have a fear that it may stick with both of you. The rest of us have been around for awhile, so we've experienced many years without having to go through these types of crisises. The thought of having to kill someone, it's horrible, even in these situations. It's just, you have to take certain measures to assure your family is safe. I hope we can return to living peacefully, because these battles we've had to take part in are a last resort."

Masen nodded, "I know.

Carlisle looked at him, reading the deeper parts of his expression.

"I do know that," he said again, reassuringly, "I know who you are, Dad."

He nodded and put a hand on his son's shoulder, peering down the high traffic area that lead to the Dunkin' Donuts. When he realized that Esme and Leah were still down that way, he decided to speak with Masen regarding Leah's status.

"I'm worried about the situation you and Leah are in," Carilsle admitted, "There's never been a... mixture of our kind with theirs before. At least not to my knowledge."

Masen sighed and looked down, "What could go wrong?"

"I'm just worried that it could end up being similar to what happened when Bella and Edward had a child. Bella was in grave condition and was only saved by venom. Edward was able to save her in time, though only at the cost of her becoming one of us. I'm afraid that wouldn't work with Leah."

"But I'm here now," Masen told him, "All I have to do is stay within a touch's distance and she'll be fine. I cured that boy with cancer, I'd be able to make sure Leah was fine too."

Carlisle nodded, agreeing with him, and extremely grateful for his son's unique gift, "I just hope everything ends up being compatible. I don't know the difference between the womb of a person who is able to shift into a werewolf in comparison to a human's womb. I suppose it would be strong enough to hold the baby."

Masen could see the questions that ran through his father's mind were causing him stress, and he tried to let him know that things would be alright.

"I know the stress and worry that happened during Bella's pregnancy. They've told me. You've kind of told me, too. But had I been around then, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, and like you said, Leah is.. superhuman, I guess like us. She's not as fragile."

"I know," he said, inhaling a deep breath, "There are just so many unknowns. It's unsettling."

"We'll be okay. We always are."

"And you think you're ready for this? I suppose it's a bit late to ask you that question but your experiences are very limited. You've barely lived your own life. That's why I had that talk with you awhile back about... everything."

Masen sighed, "I know. I probably should have listened a little more," he admitted, "But, I mean, yeah. I love Leah. We'll figure everything out together. We have our whole family and hers; the pack too. I mean, yeah. What's there not to be ready for? And who knows, he'll probably be my age in a year anyway."

"So many things we don't know about..." Carlisle's voice trailed off and Masen knew he was trying to put a self-educational spin on it and could probably sit there for hours pondering each possibility that could come of it.

Esme and Leah reappeared in the mainstream walkway and strolled back toward them, smiling at each other. Leah had a large styrofoam cup in her hand and the two of them exchanged a hug while still walking in their direction.

"Should we head toward the gate?" Esme asked when the four of them were rejoined.

Carlisle nodded and joined hands with her as they walked behind Masen and Leah.

"Did you talk with him?" Esme whispered in his ear as they strolled toward a row of chairs.

"A little, yeah," Carlisle told her, "One of many in the near future."

Esme kissed him on the cheek and stroked his hair lovingly, "We'll have to have another one with Alexandra when we get in."

He nodded, "If this is our biggest stressor for awhile, I'll take it... but it's still a stressor."

"Things always work out when there's love involved, Carlisle."

He couldn't help but smile at her optimism, and if the past was any indication, she was right. She returned the happy go lucky expression that she'd put on his face and he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I just hope Alexandra doesn't give up on love," he told her, still holding her close.

"We'll talk to her when we get home," Esme told him again, "Plus she has some great sisters to take care of her for now.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and was about to take a seat in a chair nearby when their plane was called to board.

"I can't wait to get home," he told her.

"I think you should give me a nice massage in the bubble bath again," she said with a smile, playing with the collar of his shirt, "It's been a long trip."

He raised his eyebrows with a grin, "Sounds like a plan."


	41. Relaxation Techniques

**Chapter 41 ** Carlisle stood by the window in the bedroom and peered outside into the severely overcast late afternoon. The daylight hours were getting shorter as October was right around the corner. He looked down where Alexandra, still dressed in her clothes from the tense experience with Peter and Olivia, caught a ball in the air that Michael flipped to her with his feet.

Edward was nearby grinning, attempting to keep her feeling light after several days of darkness. Bella, Renesme and Jacob were all in the circle, as well, and Carlisle could tell that they were attempting to keep her mind off of what had just happened.

Masen and Leah had made their way back to the reservation, eager not to talk about their situation any further for the night. Both he and Esme thought it was fair to let each of them rest their minds and spend some quality time together.

Carlisle sighed to himself, knowing his daughter would most likely be in an emotional whirlwind for a little while. It gave him a temporary comfort to see her having fun with some of the others outside for the time being.

Esme heard him sigh and went to acompany him by the window. She wore a long pink bathrobe and her towel dry hair hung down around her face. She placed her chin on his shoulder and saw Alexandra kick the soccer ball about one hundred yards or so to where Michael and Edward went to fight over who caught it.

"When do we talk to her?" Carlisle asked, not yet looking down toward his wife.

Esme smiled as Jacob playfully pushed their daughter with one hand and she returned the gesture before the two of them and Renesme ran to catch up with Edward and Michael. "I think she's going to be fine. She's a strong young lady with lots of love around her."

"Yeah," he said glumly, "I just hope it doesn't affect her for long," he shook his head, "And Masen and Leah-"

Esme silenced his sentence with a sensitively long kiss until she felt him swing from one emotion to another. When she pulled back, his previously hardened and thoughtful expression was light and refocused on her. "I know you," she said, "You'll sit here all night and drive yourself crazy thinking about both of their situations."

Carlisle snickered, knowing she was right.

"You see," she said pointing at him with a smile, "You know what I mean."

He nodded in agreement, smiling at her.

"I want you to relax, Carlisle. It's been a stressful couple of... years."

"I know. You're right. I need you to bring me out my overthinking and in depth contemplations at times."

Esme looked out the window again and she could only faintly see everyone in the distance. She gave a quick tug on the cord that belonged to the blinds and they immediately flipped down over the window.

Carlisle smiled and Esme's hands were now firmly pressed against each of his shoulders and his back lightly hit the wall next to the window. She perched herself up onto her toes and kissed him again, letting her hands drift down his torso, strategically unbuttoning his shirt as she did before pushing away from him.

He continued grinning as she gracefully waltzed toward the bed, sliding out of the robe and slipping beneath the covers at a speed impossible to the human eye. Carlisle, in those milliseconds, captured every perfect aspect of her body and laughed as she playfully teased him from across the room.

He complimented her face pace with a slow walk to the edge of the bed, even slower taking off each piece of clothing as he went.

Esme gave him a laugh back as he mockingly overdid the seductiveness of removing his shoes. She still couldn't hold back an appreciative sigh at how good he looked with his shirt unbuttoned, revealed his perfectly sculpted marble chest. Much to her delight, he quickly removed it and returned her teasing gesture by taking extra long to remove his pants.

Darkness began to take over the room and he quickly flipped on the small lamp on the nightstand to give their room some dim lighting in the overcast evening before he gave up his games and joined her in bed.

Esme immediately pulled him in for a long kiss, running her hands along the sides of his face, chest and back.

His chest heaved up and down as he let in a deep breath and sucked in an extra dose of the air around them to intesify her scent that drove him so wild.

"I love you," he whispered, nudging one of her legs to the side as he placed his knee between hers.

Esme opened her eyes, looking into his that were a mixture of amber and black and smiled at him.

"Say it back," he urged in a carefree, loving tone.

"I love you, too," she told him, bringing his face down to hers. Esme accepted his soft kisses before finally feeling his tounge find hers. There was nothing she enjoyed more in the world than being with Carlisle.

Night had fully creeped in and Esme still laid on her back in the center of the bed, listening to the rain pick up outside. She kept an extra ear out for Alexandra and the rest of the kids, though was still focused on Carlisle. He laid on his stomach, partially covering her with the right side of his body as his head rested peacefully on her shoulder. His arm was draped securely, yet lazily across her midsection and every so often he'd trace over her skin with his fingertips.

Esme turned her head, thinking how much it appeared as though he was sleeping and he laid against her with his eyes closed. She reciprocated his touches with her own across his back.

"You can keep doing that," he said with a laugh when she stopped momentarily.

She chuckled along with him and continued running her hand in a circular motion across his shoulder blades.

"Not back yet, huh?" he asked, never opening his eyes.

"Alex?"

"Yeah," he said, "They've been gone awhile."

"Everyone's together, they're probably playing soccer out there still."

"Should we call?" He finally raised his head an inch or so off of her body.

"Yeah. Sure. Just to be safe."

Carlisle rolled over and reached for her phone on the night stand and handed it to her. Esme quickly found Edward's name first and called him. Within a few seconds, his voice rung through the receiver.

"We're fine," he laughed, before she could say anything.

Esme smiled, "You know me too well, Edward."

"Just finishing up some tricks over here that Michael's teaching everybody. It's funny because Jacob's getting so angry."

In the background, Jacob's voice could be heard insisting, "I'm not angry."

"Take your time," she told them, "I was just wondering where everyone had wandered off to."

"We'll be home in a bit," he told her.

"Okay."

"See ya soon."

Esme hung up and reached over Carlisle to place it back on the night stand next to the lamp. He quickly cuddled himself up next to her again, pressing his chest against her back and lightly placing his hand on the inside of her thigh just above her knee so she was secured to him. His breath decorated her neck and upper back causing Esme to squeeze his hand.

Carlisle reactively kissed her shoulders and brushed her hair away from her neck, placing his lips against her exposed skin before letting his teeth lightly graze the area. His hand that rested by her knee slowly worked it's way up the rest of her leg, giving Esme a pleasurable shudder.

She turned to face him and he immediately pressed his lips against hers.

"I need to be close to you more often," he said in the mix of everything, "I work too much. I should be with you more than I am."

Esme laughed and held his face in her hands above her, "You're fine, Carlisle."

He shook his head, "No."

"Yes," she said, pulling him to her again, "Stop thinking so much. Hasn't my plan worked on you at all?"

His serious expression relaxed at her genuine smile.

"We have our routines," she brushed back his hair, "And they work. I think everything's perfect."

Carlisle flipped his mouth into a closed mouth half smile.

"Now, I don't mean to be selfish," Esme said, continuing to smile wide at him, "But you better not stop what you were doing."

He snickered as she captured his mouth once again and enjoyed the rest of the intimate evening with her.


	42. Worries

**Chapter 42**

Jacob and Renesme had wandered back to their home, leaving Bella and Edward walking back to the house with Alexandra and Michael.

Edward could read that Alexandra's thoughts were mixture of a lot of things, and Michael was internally eager to comfort her in any way possible. Because of his somewhat shy personality, he hadn't yet reached out for fear of overstepping his boundaries.

The two of them walked side by side, though didn't say a whole lot. Michael tossed the ball from hand to hand and stared up into the black sky that continued to let rain cover them.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and hurried her ahead of them. She wasn't immediately aware of his intentions to give them a little privacy, though quickly caught on.

"Hunt?" she asked.

Edward nodded with a smile and gave her a kiss. He looked back at Alexandra, "We're going to hunt. You two okay to make it home?"

"Yeah," she said, "And thanks. Both of you."

Bella smiled, "We might have a girls movie tonight tomorrow, so keep your schedule open."

"I will," she told her and waved as they disappeared.

Michael continued looking upward into the starless sky, "You know. I think it's terrible what Peter did you to you Alex."

She shook her head, "I don't even care. It was a stupid first crush if anything."

"It doesn't make it right," Michael said, "I feel terribly that you had to have such a negative first experience with a relationship."

"Did you kill him?"

Her words caught him off guard, but he shook his head, "No. Emmett did. And one of the wolves."

"Why do you think my dad stopped?" she asked.

"Because he knew it would hurt you if he did," Michael explained, "I think he had to let someone else do it."

"How do you know?"

"I had that feeling, plus that's what Emmett told me."

Alexandra sighed, "Makes sense."

"You're not mad at him are you? I mean for not doing it?"

She shot him a look, "No. Of course not," she looked down, "I'm glad he didn't."

"I didn't mean to upset you with the question," Michael said, reading her reaction.

"You didn't," her face turned warm again, "Thanks for looking out for me, too. I mean, like I said, I think I knew he was a jerk the whole time. He was just, you know, the only guy who's looked at me that way... or I thought he looked at me that way."

Alexandra's mind drifted to her previous comparisons of Michael and Peter, thinking she should have listened to her gut immediately. Michael was genuine and pure, never trying to overdo it. He was honest and even Edward could confirm that from his thoughts. Had she just listened to what her heart and mind had originally been trying to tell her, maybe they wouldn't have had to deal with the mess they'd just gone through and she would be happy.

Michael listened as the last words left her mouth, _... the only guy who looked at me that way.. or i thought looked at me that way..._ His thoughts revolved into a small group of similar statements that he wish could leave his mouth, _he's not the only guy who looks at you that way... I look at you that way... I'd treat you right..._

"What?" she asked curiously, noticing him staring at her.

"Nothing," he said, fixing his gaze just over her shoulder to try playing off his Alexandra daydream as something else.

Alexandra looked cautiously over her shoulder into the woods and Michael chuckled.

"Sorry," he said, "There's nothing there."

She smiled, "Still a little jumpy, I guess."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he told her again.

"It's okay." She brushed her wet hair out of her eyes.

Michael smiled, admiring her for a half a second longer than normal before they continued their walk back to the house. Alexandra removed her shoes as she entered so she wouldn't track footprints all over the place and Michael stayed at the back step.

"You're not coming in?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I may go back to Alice and Jasper's place."

"Why?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

Michael couldn't help but smile at her reaction, "I don't know. I feel like I'm.. overstaying my welcome. There's so many people running around here all the time."

"You're not overstaying," Alexandra told him with a laugh, "I don't understand why you were never around to begin with."

"We can have that talk another time," he told her playfully, though had a hint of seriousness in his voice. He raised his eyebrows a few times making her smile.

"Well Lucy's out in Italy, so you'll be there by yourself. After everything we just went through, do you really want to be... alone?"

Michael thought to himself and answered the question internally. _No I don't want to be alone._ The words that ran through his mind had a more in depth meaning than what they were on the surface.

"No," was his short answer.

Alexandra shrugged, "Come... hang out then."

They stared at each other for a minute and Michael stepped in through the back door.

"Just take your shoes off," she said with a smile, "You know how Mom is."

"Of course," Michael said with a laugh. He left his muddy sneakers outside and removed his soaking wet socks before crossing through the kitchen with her.

Masen entered through the front at the same time, looking a little flustered.

"Mase," Alexandra said with Michael in tow just behind her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, "Where's Dad? Or Edward. Either one."

Carlisle quickly appeared down where his children stood with a look of concern. "What is it Masen?"

"Leah went to her mom's," he told him.

"Is she okay? Did you guys have an arguement?"

Alexandra and Michael quietly excused themselves from the room.

"No, no. I mean, yes, she's okay and no, we didn't have an arguement. She just wanted to have some alone time with her."

"Alright," Carlisle said, feeling a little better. Esme joined the two of them in the room.

"What was Bella's pregnancy like?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before Carlisle spoke, "It was... scary; a very difficult procedure."

"What were her complications?"

"There were several complications," he told him.

"Like..."

Carlisle looked at Esme again briefly before he continued, "The fetus," he changed his words so his wife would not be upset, "The baby... was drinking all of her blood, draining her completely. She was forced to drink human blood in order to survive."

"And what else?" Masen asked eagerly.

"It crushed her from the inside, broke a lot of her bones including the major vertebrae in her back."

Masen's face was thoughtfully horrified, "Leah's bones heal so quickly. What if, regardless if I can help her, what if she heals wrong?"

"Well, we don't know that it's going to be exactly like Bella's," Esme explained.

"But it's the closest thing to it to compare to," Masen said, "And I know, Dad, that you had to rebreak some of Jake's bones to get him back to normal and it was really painful..."

Carlisle crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded, almost wincing at the memory of Jacob's pain.

"I can't sit there and watch if we have to do that to Leah. What if she gets, like, paralyzed or something?" His words were becoming more rapid and panic filled his thoughts. "Alice can't even possibly see the future on this either. God, what if this kills her?"

"Son, relax," Carlisle told him, "I'm going to be honest, I'm a little anxious about all the unknowns of this, but the biggest difference is that Leah does have a fast healing ability and, as you've pointed out before, you can instantly heal her."

"Dad and I were talking about this before," Esme said, "We really don't think it will be anything like Bella's experience because of that," her voice trailed off, "Poor Bella."

"And poor Leah," Masen said, shaking his head, "I should have listened to you, Dad."

"There's not much we can do now," he told his son, "Things will work out. The two of you will be okay."

"You or I can't be sure of that," he disagreed, "Man... it didn't really sink in until just now. I can't live without Leah."

Esme cringed as his thoughts became more and more morbid. Jasper quickly entered the room with Alice by his side upon overhearing their conversation.

"Jasper don't," Masen begged, feeling his anxieties dim down. His entire body, limb by limb, suddenly felt loose and relaxed.

Jasper smiled from across the room and looked at Alice.

"Stop what?" Alice asked him with a grin.

"You know what," he said, unable to keep the frown on his face. He unwillingly let himself smile back at them.

"We're going to monitor everything about this. I would have began tonight but the two of you said you wanted some space. So whenever you and Leah are ready, we'll begin the way we did with Bella."

Masen let a deep breath in and nodded, "Alright."

Esme walked up and gave him a long hug before she kissed his cheek, "Things will be okay, honey."

"I hope so," he told her.


	43. You Need To Stop Thinking So Much

**Chapter 43**

"I'm sorry," Leah apologized to Carlisle.

He smiled, finishing up checking her vital signs, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I'm putting all of you through stress... again."

Carlisle continued to smile and threw his stethoscope around his neck, "You're not putting us through stress, Leah."

"Masen's a wreck. You have to take time out of your schedule to babysit me. I know Esme's worried, but she's too kind to show it in front of me."

"I don't think you need a babysitter," he laughed, "I'm just making sure you're feeling okay. And I assure you, truthfully, that it's not a burden. I've spent twenty hour shifts down at the hospital because I love my work. You're family."

"Thanks," she said, looking down.

Carlisle stood up, "We'll do an ultrasound soon. Later today or tomorrow, whenever it's convenient for you."

"Alright," she nodded, placing a hand over her stomach, "Do you think it'll be okay?"

"Yes," he said almost immediately, "Just stay calm. Don't overstress yourself, and don't phase, only because I'm unsure of what would happen if you did. Maybe nothing. Maybe something. I fear testing the theory."

"Okay," she continued to alternate between forced smiles and slight frowns.

"How are you feeling overall?"

"I feel okay," she told him with a shrug.

"Just okay?"

"Normal."

Carlisle nodded, wondering if the fetus was beginning to drink Leah's blood. He had no idea if it craved human blood, animal blood or human food... or both blood and food like Renesme. Remembering how quickly Renesme fed off of Bella's blood while inside the womb gave him the chills, though Leah still appeared strong and healthy.

The two of them headed down the hall, meeting Esme and Masen partway.

"She's okay?" Masen asked his father, looking at Leah.

"Yeah," Carlisle told him, "Like I said, we'll continue to monitor the situation as it progresses. I'd like to do an ultrasound tonight or tomorrow."

Leah looked at Masen as he agreed. Esme exchanged glances between the three of them.

"Should we do the ultrasound now?" Masen asked.

"Enjoy a little of the day. I have to set things up," Carlisle told them. He looked just over Esme's shoulder at a clock in the family room, "Come back around eight, if you don't otherwise have plans."

"That sounds good to us," Leah answered.

"Have you talked to Seth?" Esme asked her.

She nodded, "They seem to be fine. I don't think the rest of the Volturi are as, I can't believe I'm going to use this word but, warm as Aro has been. But he said he doesn't particularly feel threatened. We lied to my mom about where he is."

Esme's eyes widened a little, "You didn't tell her?"

"She's had enough on her plate dealing with me," Leah said, "She'd probably catch the first flight over to Italy if she knew. And Charlie would never let her go alone, so that would put him in immediate danger."

"Yeah," Masen agreed, "So don't say anything."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and didn't say anything in response, though Masen assumed that meant they would keep quiet.

"I'm going down the hall," Carlisle told them. He patted Masen on the back, "See you tonight."

"Okay," he said, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome," he said, turning to walk away.

Esme put a hand on Masen and Leah's backs and escorted them downstairs, "Can I make you something to eat, Leah?"

She shook her head, "Masen just cooked me breakfast before we came. Thank you though."

"Anytime, honey," Esme said, "Masen, make sure you're driving Leah around. Don't make her walk for miles and miles through the woods."

"I know," he said, dangling his keys in front her.

Esme smiled and gave each of them a hug before they disappeared into the warm, overcast late September morning.

Alice skipped into the living room with a small box full of Halloween decorations.

"Halloween already?" Esme asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she said with a smile, "And in a couple of weeks we'll get pumpkins. Rose is about to make some cider, too, for when Leah comes back. And I think Jake and Nessy might be coming by too."

"I do enjoy the fall," Esme told her.

"Me too." She took out few window stickers and scattered them on the front windows of the living room.

Esme decided to keep her mind occupied and helped Alice with the task of decorating the downstairs.

Upstairs, Carlisle sat in his office in front of the computer. He knew it was basically pointless, but he began to research vampire-werewolf hybrid children. Legends and myths decorated the google search, all lending him different details on what could be expected. His eyes rapidly scanned the screen over website after website.

Images popped up that would have made his hair stand on end, though he knew that had he similarly typed in the word 'vampire', similar nightmarish photos would have appeared, so he didn't take the fake pictures into account.

He quickly stood up and scanned the bookcases around the room. Years and years ago he'd bought several books with information regarding the Quileute tribe and their legends. After discovering their truths, and immediately after the treaty had gone into effect, Carlisle had become instantly fascinated with their culture. It had secretly displeased him more than he had let off that the two beings could not live side by side, that being vampires and shapshifters. As far as he had always been concerned, there was never a problem.

His hands traced over the bindings until a lightbulb went on in his head and he remembered where he'd stashed the books to begin with. He slid out a stack of three and placed them on his desk before taking a seat again and flipping the first one open.

Carlisle read the entire book, cover to cover and there was not one mention of a hybrid child. Vampires, in general, were only referred to once or twice in short context as 'the cold ones', thought held no true significance to the book.

His mind drifted back to the images of the hybrid children as envisioned by whoever had created the pictures that appeared in Google. He shook his head to himself and was tackled the next book in the stack.

Again, there was nothing; not one bit of information regarding the recordings or possibilities of vampire-werewolf children.

Carlisle let a long sigh leave his mouth and he leaned forward in a slumped position with his hand under his chin. He stared across at the picture of him with the Volturi before he shut his eyes.

"Dad," Alexandra's voice echoed through the room.

He sat up straight and looked at her, caught off guard, "Hey kiddo."

She smiled at the term of endearment he'd used in reference to her so often, "What's wrong?"

Carlisle grinned, "Just thinking," he held up the book, "And reading."

"What are you reading?" she asked him.

"It's just a book on Leah and Seth's tribe. I was scanning through it."

Alexandra nodded, "Sounds interesting."

"It is," he confirmed.

She looked at the book that he now had placed beneath his hand on the desk, "Could I borrow it?"

Carlisle walked over and handed it to her, "Sure. You can take whatever you want from in here to read. Any time you want."

"Thanks," she said sincerely, then added, "You seemed a little stressed out when I walked in."

He laughed and gave her a hug.

Alexandra wrapped her arms around her father, "You need to stop thinking so much." She pulled away and wandered back out through the door, "Thanks for the book."

"You're welcome," he said.

As she rounded into the hallway, a thought crossed her mind and she repeated her own words to herself, _you need to stop thinking so much._ In the back of her mind, she knew it was true. Both of her parents were driving themselves crazy with worry, especially over her and Masen.

Alexandra looked back to where he mother had moved on to folding clothes in the bedroom. Carlisle still sat thoughtfully at his desk. She smiled to herself and walked downstairs.

When Carlisle left his office, some ten minutes later, he noticed Esme sitting on the edge of the bed with just a small pile of clothes still left to put away. She was flipping through the stations on the television.

He plopped down on the middle of the bed with his head on the pillow thinking how overly comfortable it felt. The small stack of t-shirts Esme had folded collapsed onto his leg and she turned and made a face that caused him to smile.

"Sorry," he said.

She shrugged and laid down next to him, still flipping through the stations. Carlisle suddenly felt his eyes feel heavy and recognized Esme's unnaturally steady breathing beside him. Before he could let a word out to speak to her, he felt his eyes shut slowly and he fell asleep.


	44. Dreamland

**Just want to make sure that everyone is aware of Alexandra's power. She has the ability to give people what they need (like with Edward not being able to read Renesme/Jacob's personal thoughts about each other).. i kind of explained it through Alice in one of the earlier chapters, just FYI :) Hope everyone is still enjoying the story**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Edward sat close to Bella on the couch with his feet up. Emmett sat across the way next to William, who was moping slightly after bidding farewell to Madison. Whenever the two of them parted it was as if they would never see each other again, though usually there was only a two of three day gap where they would be absent from each other's company.

"Can we change this?" Emmett asked, sick of staring at the weather station. He looked over at Edward.

"Here," he tossed his brother the remote and slunk in closer to Bella.

Emmett began scanning the television for some new entertainment and nudged William after hearing him let out a long sigh. "You'll see her in a couple days," he told his son.

"It's not fair. You guys get to see your... significant others... every day. I don't."

"Be patient, young one," he joked, putting his hands together and bowing.

Edward and Bella both laughed, though William didn't look at all amused. He slouched even further into the couch and put an even bigger frown on his face.

"Lighten up," Emmett told him.

Bella smiled and looked over at Edward, who sat with a strange look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

He chuckled, "I don't know. Carlisle's got some weird things running through his mind."

Bella smiled, "Like what? Or do I want to know?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't know. It's like his thoughts are rapidly going from one thing to the next."

Alexandra joined them in living room, "It's called dreaming right?"

They all looked at her.

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"Dreams?" she asked again, "Maybe he's dreaming."

The four of them looked at her with absolutely confused expressions on their faces.

"Him and Mom are doing the sleep thing that Nessy and Jake do," Alexandra informed them.

Emmett looked over at Edward, who began to shake his head as laughter escaped his throat, "What sleep thing?" he asked, turning her innocent comment into a dirty joke in his mind.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said, then turned back to Alexandra, "Alex, what do you mean?"

Bella sat forward on the edge of the couch, intrigued.

"They're asleep. I made them sleep."

"What?" Edward and Bella asked at the same time.

"They needed to, I dont know, stop being stressed out and rest their minds. I always thought that Jacob and Nessy or whoever, when they were asleep they looked so peaceful. My parents just need a little break from me and Masen and everything else."

Emmett, Edward and Bella all looked around at each other. William didn't seem to care much, though he continued to look at Alexandra with a confused expression.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had now all entered te room upon hearing their conversation.

Edward continued to read Alexandra's thoughts and knew it was true. She'd finally organized her thought patterns into an order that he could comprehend them.

"She can only use her power if someone actually needs something," Alice said, "Remember, Edward, when she blocked out Nessy's thoughts because you needed it. It's the same thing."

A silence fell over the group before everyone at once went upstairs toward Carlisle and Esme's room.

"No way," Emmett said as he glanced in the open door with everyone else just behind him. He looked at Alexandra in astonishment.

Carlisle and Esme laid oblivious to the world, eyes closed, bodies limp on top of the bedspread. Both of them still had their shoes on from whatever they were doing prior to the comatose state Alexandra had put them in. Esme laid on her side and the television remote sat just beneath her hand. Her upper body moved slightly at each inhale and exhale. Carlisle laid behind her with his hand outstretched above her head, also on his side. From the angle they all stood at, they couldn't see most of his face but a loud snore came from his body every few seconds.

"So they're breathing?" Jasper asked, "Like an involuntary response..."

"It's how Nessy does. And Jacob. And Leah and Seth..." Alexandra said, "I dont know if I'd ever be able to do this again, but I tried it and I guess it worked."

"That's... impossible," Rosalie stated. She looked over at Emmett.

"Naturally it is," Edward told her, "But I guess..." his voice trailed off and he looked at Alexandra, "Wow. I don't even know what to say."

"If they didn't need to rest their minds, they wouldn't be able to," Alice speculated, "I think."

"Yeah," Alexandra said, "I don't even know how I'm doing this really. I've experimented with a few things. It's hard to tell the difference sometimes between wants and needs."

"Are they really dreaming?" Rosalie asked Edward.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"How long have they been sleeping for?" Emmett asked.

Alexandra glanced over at the night stand where a clock sat, "About forty minutes. Maybe a little less."

"I don't know how Esme's still asleep with him snoring in her ear like that," Alice said.

Jasper laughed, "Might be worse than Jacob's."

"What are they dreaming about?" Rosalie asked.

Edward smiled, "Carlisle's dreaming about hunting a lion. I think out in Volterra."

Bella and Rosalie made eye contact and both of them laughed at the same time as the rest of them. Even William couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"What about Esme?" Bella asked.

"She's dreaming about Carlisle walking with Masen and Alex by the beach, I think. That's what I'm getting from it. But I think it's like Masen and Alex as young children."

Rosalie turned her face into a pout, "I know we all wish those years last longer. Maybe Masen and Leah's baby will at least age at Renesme's pace."

"Yeah, I guess we're not good enough Alex," William commented jokingly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You're my little miracle," she went over and squashed him with affection as he attempted to push her away, "I just wish you didn't have to grow up so fast." She brushed his hair back and he finally smiled and let her smother him with motherly affection.

"Don't do that in public Rose," Jasper joked, "People will think you're cheating on Emmett."

William immediately scampered away from her, "Ugh, gross."

Emmett laughed, "Mama's boy."

The door opened downstairs and Masen's voice called through the house, "Hello."

"Up here," Alice yelled in a whisper, not that everyone else hadn't made a ton of noise already.

Within a few seconds, Masen and Leah joined everyone in the doorway of Carlisle and Esme's room.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Alexandra put them to sleep," Emmett told him, pointing toward the bed with his thumb.

Masen stood up on his toes and looked in over everyone. He looked confused. "Wait, what?"

"Your dad's snoring," Leah laughed, "How is that possible?"

"You know about your sister's gift, right?" Edward asked.

Masen nodded, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Well, they needed a mental break," he explained, "And this was the best way Alexandra knew how to give them that."

He looked through them all again, then back to Edward, "You serious?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Looks like Alexandra's gift is cooler than yours afterall," Emmett teased him.

"That's so weird," Masen said, still in awe, "This isn't some joke to see how gullible we are, is it?"

"No," Edward told him again, still smiling.

"Man, I want to nap," Emmett said, "Alex, hook up me and Rose."

"It's not about what you want, Em," Alice said again, "It's what you need."

Alexandra looked over toward her parents and had known that her father was expecting to do an ultrasound on Leah soon. She silently removed the sleep spell she'd put on them and in a few seconds, they both groggily awoke.

Everyone stared, all seeing this for the first time, at least as far as vampires were concerned. Carlisle looked around the room then put his hand over his eyes for a moment and Esme's expression was similar in her conrfusing adjustment back to reality. It took them a minute to realize that everyone was in the room staring at them after a brief moment of disorientation.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

Carlisle's eyes squinted as he attempted to comprehend the situation. He switched himself into a seated position for a second before slumping back down toward the pillow.

Esme looked over at him, now more confused at her husband's lack of energy.

"You'll just take a few minutes to get readjusted," Alexandra assured them, "Then you'll feel normal again."

Her statement sprung Carlisle back to life, "Readjusted? What just happened?"

Edward was the first to laugh. He looked at Alice and the two of them explained the situation to their parents. By the end of it, they still looked puzzled and speechless.

"That's not possible," Carlisle said, repeating Rosalie's previous statement.

"Well, it was possible today," Edward said, "Alexandra isn't sure how or if she'd be able to do it again, but it was what you needed."

"How long has it been?" Esme asked.

"Less than an hour," Alexandra said, "I know you have to do the ultrasound for Leah, so..."

They both looked over their shoulder at the clock. "Wow," Carlisle said, rubbing his eyes.

Esme stood up, "I still need to comprehend this." She smiled and looked toward all of them.

"Come on," Edward said, motioning for her to join him, "I'll try to get more in depth with it. Come with us Alex."

Everyone began to slowly scatter back to what they were previously doing. Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed facing the door where Masen and Leah stood. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"We can wait," Leah told him.

"No," he said with a smile, "Of course not." He looked around his room, "There is so much out there that we don't know about. What a weird afternoon."


	45. Mother and Child

**Here are some character updates I did, if anyone's curious as to what I envision of each of the new characters. I know I did one other, but it was awhile ago.. you tube dot com /watch?v=51DJuT_gwvE (type in the URL for you tube, then copy and paste /watch?v=51DJuT_gwvE after it. Let me know what you think of my celebrity choices for each of them! Just for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Carlisle pointed to a picture on the black and white screen and Masen leaned over to take a closer look.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I can't tell yet," Carlisle told him.

Leah's stomach was beginning to buldge. She glanced over from the position she was laying in to check out the image. "Is it healthy?"

"It appears so. What's your diet consisted of?"

"Normal things," she told him, "Meats. Vegitables. Fruits. Bread. Pasta." She looked at Masen, who gently rubbed her hand with a smile.

Carlisle nodded and walked across the room to write something down in a notebook. He then flipped back through the pages.

"What's that?" Masen asked.

"Details of everyone's timeline of their individual pregnancies," his eyes never looked the notes he'd taken as he scanned what he'd jotted down about Bella. "The equinox was September 22," he said aloud to himself.

"Are you wondering about the date of conception?" Masen asked.

Carlisle shifted his eyes to his son, "It would be helpful."

Masen and Leah glanced at each other before Masen gave him a date, "The only time could have been..." he thought back to the numerical date.

"The seventeenth," Leah said, "It was the only time that fits."

Carlisle nodded and flipped back to the tab in his notebook that he'd created for Leah and Masen, scribbling down the date and acting as professional as if they were two random patients at the hospital.

Leah watched as he continued to compare her notes with everyone else's. Masen ran his fingers along her exposed stomach, making her jump at his cold, unexpected touch, though followed her startled expression with a light laugh as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Tomorrow's October first," Carlisle said aloud. Masen and Leah turned to him, though quickly realized he was still talking out loud to himself.

"So it's been almost two weeks then?" Masen asked him.

His father nodded as he ran his fingers across a few lines of notes in Bella's timeline. After a few minutes, he rejoined them, "I'd like to take another look in two days, at the exactly two week marker."

"Okay," Leah nodded, "Is there anything I should do, or be worried about?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I haven't found a reason to be worried. Continue what you're doing for now. And as I've been saying-"

"Don't phase," she finished his sentence with a wide smile.

He smiled back and gave a laugh, "Sick of hearing it, I'm sure."

"No," she insisted, "I just pay attention to what you say."

Carlisle grinned and patted Masen on the back.

"So who's pace is she on?" his son asked him.

"I'll know for sure in a couple of days."

"Can you tell anything from today?"

Carlisle smiled, "I just want to be as accurate as possible, so I'll do some of the major tests in a few days that we haven't done yet."

"Thank you for everything," Leah told him, "I'm so thankful you're able to do this for us."

"You're welcome," he said with a nod.

"I guess it's not every day that a grandfather delivers his own grandchild," Masen said with a laugh.

Leah smiled and looked at Carlisle thinking how weird it was that someone so young looking would be a grandfather. No one on the outside of their two families would ever believe that it was biologically possible.

He escorted them downstairs where Esme and Rosalie were cooking.

"Stay for dinner," Esme insisted.

Masen rolled his eyes, but Leah smiled, "Sure. Thank you." The downstairs smelled like apples and cinnamon and felt like fall upon Alice's choice to hang Halloween decorations.

Esme stood stirring a large pot of stew, knowing it was something that both Leah and Jacob enjoyed. Rosalie threw apple crisp into the oven below where Esme stood and pressed the timer until it beeped once, signaling it had started.

"Can I do anything?" Leah offered.

"Yes you can," Esme said with a smile, "Go make yourself comfortable on the couch."

"Bye," Rosalie teased, waving with an oven mitt she used unnecessarily.

"Come on," Masen guided her with a hand on her back toward the living room where Emmett sat watching a scary movie.

"All week marathon of eighties horror movies babe," he called in to Rosalie.

"Yay!" she said sarcastically.

Esme laughed and looked at her daughter. Carlisle walked over and kissed Esme on the cheek, glancing into the pot she stirred while adding some pepper.

"How's she doing?" Esme asked him.

"Seems to be fine as of now," he said, "I'm going to do a full exam in a few days at the two week marker."

"The baby isn't drinking her blood?" Rosalie asked in a whisper.

He shook his head, "No. It doesn't appear that way... yet."

"Yet?" Esme asked, also whispering.

Carlisle grinned and put a hand on her shoulder, "I think it'll be fine." He kissed her on the cheek again and ran a hand through her hair before heading back upstairs.

Rosalie watched as he left then turned to Esme, "I know I've given him hard times in the past," she said, "But I don't know where any of us would be without Carlisle. He's so calm and collected with all of this, and he contributes every ounce of knowledge he has to make sure we're all alright."

Esme tapped the ladel on the top of the pot and nodded with a smile, "Don't forget what you did for me Rose. With Alexandra."

She shrugged.

"I'm serious," Esme told her, "I'll never forget or underestimate that. I couldn't have done it without you."

Rosalie smiled and walked over to give her mother a hug. "So what did it feel like to sleep?" she asked.

Esme thought for a second and leaned up against the counter, "I don't even know how to describe it. One minute I was flipping through the stations on TV and the next I knew you were all in the room. From my human life, I really don't remember the process of falling asleep and dreaming.. any of it."

"Me either," Rosalie told her, "Edward was trying to interpret your dreams."

"I remember seeing Masen and Alexandra, both as children," she smiled, "It was really surreal. To be honest when I woke up I had to really concentrate to comprehend where I was."

"I think it's pretty amazing what Alex can do," Rosalie said.

Esme nodded and glanced over toward the stove and turned the heat down slightly.

William and Madison entered the house, sending a few scattering leaves inside from the extreme wind that whipped around outside.

"Windy out there," William commented, dragging Madison behind him by his hand.

"Stop tracking leaves and dirt through the house," Rosalie called to him.

"No dirt, just leaves," he said casually.

Madison politely picked them up from the small trail they'd left.

"Oh, he could have done that," Rosalie told her. She gave William a look.

"She's fine, Mom," he said, then looked at her a little more seriously.

"What?" Rosalie asked, recognizing his expression.

He turned and motioned for Madison to join him, who tossed the leaves into the garbage in the kitchen.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something," he said, "Nothing.. bad or anything."

Madison suddenly looked nervous upon seeing Rosalie's stern expression.

"I'll let you guys have some privacy," Esme said, excusing herself from the kitchen.

Emmett past her as she left upon hearing the beginning of whatever William's proposition would be to Rosalie. They exchanged smiles of wonder and concern before moving in separate directions.

"What's going on?" Masen whispered, arching his neck.

Esme walked over to them, "I'm not sure."

Leah raised her eyebrows as the three of them listened to what William was about to say.

"Well," he started, "Me and Maddy have talked..." His voice was slightly shaky and hesitant, "And if it would be okay with you and with her parents... we'd like to move into a place together somewhere in the middle of her and Alaska."

Masen looked at Leah first and then his mother, letting his mouth hang open for a moment before it tuned into a smile.

Alice and Jasper appeared in the corner of the room, both eavesdropping, as well, on the conversation. Leah and Alice exchanged a quick, guilty smile.

Emmett, nor Rosalie, had yet to say anything in return. Everybody waited for their responses.

"We can talk about it," she finally said, shocking everyone with her calm demeanor.

"Really?" William said.

"Yes," Rosalie said, "I hate seeing you mope around here all the time when Maddy's in Alaska."

"It's no different at my place," Madison informed her, "I hate being away from him."

"Have you talked to your parents, Maddy?" Emmett's voice joined in.

"No. Not yet," she admitted.

Rosalie and Emmett mumbled a few things to each other.

"Why don't we all meet up this weekend," Rosalie suggested, "I'd like to speak with them first."

"Okay!" William's voice was overly enthusiastic and thankful, "Really, Mom?"

"Yes," Rosalie said again, "But there's a lot to discuss first."

An appreciative sigh left Madison's mouth as if all the tension she felt about approaching Rosalie had left her body, "Thank you," she said.

"I think you should both enroll in high school," Emmett said.

"That will be one of the conditions," Rosalie told them.

They didn't say anything at first but then William spoke. "Okay," he agreed. His voice wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been, but it was not conflicting either. He seemed to be overly eager to agree to whatever terms were set, as long as he got to be with Madison all the time.

Esme smiled with a shrug and headed upstairs, finding Carlisle in his office staring at the Volturi picture again. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were fixed, though they looked as though they were seeing beyond the canvas.

"Are you okay, my love?" Esme asked him with a smile that she'd hoped would effect him.

He grinned to appease her, though Esme could see that his eyes didn't match his smile. They were still tense and far away.

"Did you hear about the kids?"

"William and Madison?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. I'm glad Rosalie and Emmett handled it the way they did. I'm sure it will go well with Kate and Garrett."

Esme joined him in front of the portrait and tried to see what was causing him to have, what she guess, were anxious thoughts. He switched from his tense formation and put an arm around her shoulders, cuddling her to his body.

"Those days," Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know even know why I have this up on the wall sometimes."

"It's part of your past," she told him, "It's part of who you are."

"Those days were dark," he said, switching his gaze to meet hers.

"I know," she whispered, reaching up to give him a kiss.

Carlisle sighed, "You know, I've witnessed a lot of things. The thing that finally got me to break away from the Volturi, it was a number of things as you know, but the very last memory I have of being with them were the screams of a mother and her child. From time to time I think about it, and as far back in time as it was, it's something that still haunts me at times," he looked at her again, "I know you've heard this a thousand times."

Esme brushed the side of his face with the back of her hand, "You know you can talk about it at any time."

"I wonder sometimes why I even think back to those days," he said, shaking his head, "I fear that the possibility exists that I could be that miserable again some day."

Esme looked at his expression in the painting, then looked at him now. He had a similar look on his face, "You'll never have to go back to that, Carlisle."

His hand squeezed around her shoulder.

"You should know that," she told him.

"I know," he agreed, "I do. I've just thought of you and Masen and Alex.. then Rosalie and William, now Masen and Leah." His eyes scanned the picture in front of him, "I couldn't imagine a mother and child being harmed like that... the way I witnessed, or heard in the underground halls of Italy. It's an excruciating memory. I did nothing to stop it from happening."

Esme rubbed his back, "You're a great man. I've never known anyone like you in the world like you."

"There's someone who would have stepped in in that that situation," Carlisle told her.

"And possibly gotten themselves killed in the process?" Esme asked.

"You would still die a nobel death."

"And would you trade to make that decision if it meant we wouldn't be where we are now? You and me? The kids? Edward?"

Carlisle sighed and looked at her wondering eyes, seeing her question was serious. He smiled warmly, "That's not fair."

"You've changed our world, Carlisle. I'd be long gone, just a bag of bones under the ground if it weren't for you."

He continued to stare at her, thinking of how painful the thought of that was. Someone so beautiful, inside and out, so pure and good and passionate about family like Esme. The world would surely be a dark, cold place without her warmth and peaceful energy. The thought of her not being in existence pained him deeply and he turned to give her a long hug. "I can't contemplate the thought of that," he said, "Even if I were gone, the world would not be the same without in it."

"If you were gone, I wouldn't surive in this world."

Carlisle sighed and let his chin sit on the top of her head, "Everything about my life was dark without you, Esme. I hate when I get into the mindset of reliving it. It's like a waking nightmare at times that I can't escape. The memories are so terrible and distinct, completely opposite of the happiness and light that you brought into my life. I love you. It's even deeper than I could ever describe, or show you. I just have the irrational fear of losing you, and how terrible it would be."

"You're not going to lose me," she assured him, "I'm not going anywhere. I hope you know that. My life was a completely misery without you, too, don't forget. You saved me. You don't know how I felt when I didn't know whether you were alive or dead when me and Rosalie were down on the island. I contemplated what I would do, how I would do it, how God awful it would be to never hear your voice again, or touch you again," she sighed, "I can't even think about it."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to drag you into this mood with me."

Esme looked into his eyes, "I love you," she grabbed his face with one hand, "I'm not going anywhere. You'll never have to go through that kind of lifestyle again."

Carlisle traced the curves of her face before he leaned in and kissed her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"We're going to be grandparents afterall," she said with a chuckle, "Our family has just continued to grow, and I'm sure now that we all know about the powers of the moon that it will continue to. So I doubt lonliness is anywhere in the future." She kissed him again several times.

"I know," he said, "Thank you, Esme."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she said happily, finally bringing him out of his mood.

"Yes! Halloween Part II is on next," Emmett's voice shouted from downstairs. Rosalie let out an disapproving noise.

Esme smiled and looked up Carlisle, who smiled back, "See," she told him, "No one's going anywhere. What we have is perfect. Emmett and Rose. Edward and Bella. Jasper and Alice. Masen, Leah, Alex, Nessy, Jake, William, Maddy... Michael."

"There are a lot of us now," he agreed.

Esme nodded, "And we're not going anywhere." She kissed him again before leading him by the hand downstairs.


	46. Scary Movies and Family

**Chapter 46**

Esme returned to the kitchen to finish helping Rosalie with dinner. Jacob and Renesme had come in and made themselves comfortable in the living room where most of the family had gathered, joining Masen, Leah and Emmett watching the tail end of Halloween. He was fully prepared to watch the sequel with every other commercial reminding him that it would be coming up next.

"William," Rosalie entered, giving a look to Edward and Bella as they slunk past her toward the couch, "Can you set up a few trays for Leah, Jake and Renesme?"

"Sure," he said with a smile, still brown nosing after her decision to let him and Maddy live together.

A minute or two later, Esme entered the living room with two bowls of stew, placing one in front of Leah and the other in front of Renesme, while Rosalie slowly walked over with Jacob's.

"Thanks blondie," he said with a grin, taking a big bite.

"The next plate may be in your lap," Rosalie smirked and flipped her hair as she walked away.

Emmett snickered and Esme shook her head as the two of them momentarily returned to the kitchen before joining everyone for the beginning of Emmett's next movie.

Alexandra and Michael joined, chatting with Alice and Jasper as they piled into the living room. Everyone was together, though there was a missing piece of the puzzle complex at Luciana and Seth's extended absence.

Bella looked over at Edward's parents as Carlisle used his thumb to lightly take a stray eyelash off of Esme's cheek, letting his hand linger on her face for a few seconds longer than he needed to.

Of all of the couples, who Bella knew all shared the same everlasting love, she grew to find from being around everyone that Carlisle and Esme were the most like her and Edward. She recognized the look on Esme's face at the moment his hand grazed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before she opened them to meet his with a smile. It was a look of true happiness and ecstasy from something as innocent and simple as his thumb ridding an eyelash from her face. Bella still had that same feeling every time Edward spoke her name, and recognized the similarities in her husband and his father at Carlisle's reluctancy to break their brief moment of contact.

Esme leaned into him and he threw an arm around her as the theme for the movie began to play. He still looked at her as she began to pay attention to the television, though she quickly sensed his eyes on her and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

Everyone sat closely with their significant other in the dark living room, illuminated only by the flatscreen.

Michael and Alexandra were the only two that sat slightly apart, every so often glancing over at the other. Their bodies looked equally tense, with Michael's arms folded neatly across his chest and Alexandra's hands placed between her knees as she leaned forward.

Bella found herself wondering what the two of them were thinking, though decided she wouldn't ask Edward for the good chance that they would hear her.

Jasper and Alice were sprawled comfortably on the floor, both on their stomachs with their heads closest to the television.

Rosalie sat between Emmett's legs on the floor. Her eyes were focused on William for a few minutes before she turned and looked up at her husband. He immediately noticed something was off by the helpless look she so rarely gave him.

He mouthed the words, 'what's wrong?' before she shrugged and he offered to take the conversation out of the room.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to watch this," Masen said, apparently not seeing their side conversation.

"I'll be right back," Emmett told him, guiding Rosalie out of the room.

There were looks all around, and Carlisle met Edward's eyes.

"It's nothing," he assured him, "They just need some privacy to talk."

"About what?" Bella asked in a whisper.

Edward looked down and smiled sheepishly, "William," he whispered in the quietest tone possible.

William's head snapped in his direction, "What?"

"Nothing," Edward said again.

"You said my name," he insisted. He went to get up.

Edward put up a hand, "Let them have a minute alone together. Your mom just needs to talk to your dad for a second. It's nothing bad. I promise."

William looked at Edward for a moment before nodded and sat back down next to Madison.

Carlisle continued to search his son's face for answers, though when he waved him off, he returned half of his focus back to the movie, and the other half to Esme as he began to rub the back of her neck.

Rosalie lead Emmett away from the house, and was still not sure what bothering her until they reached a point where she was sure they wouldn't be heard and broke down into tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cradling her into his large frame.

Rosalie buried her head into his chest. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable and was thankful that she had been able to get Emmett out of the house before her break down happened. He was the only one she ever let see her like this.

He waited patiently, hugging her tight as she cried before she regained her composure and stared up at him with damp eyes. "I don't want him to move," she said.

"William?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I don't want him to go up somewhere in Canada where we'll never see him."

"We'll still see him," Emmett assured her, "We can make trips whenever you want."

"It's not the same," she said, feeling her throat tighten, "I want him here. I want him closer than that. I want to be able to put on a movie like tonight and all watch it together on a moment's notice."

Emmett continued to comfort her, knowing nothing he could really say to try to reason out the situation would be helpful.

"He's our baby, Em," she continued, "I don't want him to leave. I didn't get enough time with him."

"I know, Rose."

"You know why I haven't been bugging you for another one?" she asked, managing a laugh.

He pulled back and looked at her, allowing her to proceed.

"Because I feel like we'll be replacing him."

Emmett smiled, "That wouldn't be the case, Rose," he told her, shaking his head.

"I know," she said, wiping her eyes, "I know that. It's crazy. I just, I can't have him move away. But I know it's what he wants. It will make him happy."

He rubbed her back gently, "Maybe we can talk to Kate and Garrett. Maybe they won't mind letting Maddy live down this way with us."

"I can't do that to them, either," she said, "How selfish is that? And if Maddy wants to remain somewhat close to them, too."

They both sighed at the same time.

"We'll come up with something," Emmett told her, "Whatever it is, we'll make it work." He kissed her forehead and resumed rubbing her back.

A light growl left her throat and Emmett smiled, knowing her mood was transforming from overwhelming sadness, to a slightly edgier emotion, a combination of anger and embaressment. A small laugh ran through his torso.

"What?" she asked, pulling back slightly.

"This fierce Rose is coming out," he said, smiling wide.

Rosalie looked at his carefree smile and couldn't help but smile herself. It was something she loved so dearly about Emmett. He could always make her laugh.

"It's okay to cry in front of me," he assured her, "Don't hold back or be ashamed."

She sighed, "I know. I just hate being like this."

He touched her face and leaned in to give her a kiss. She quickly escalated it to a more intense make out session before Emmett swooped her up off the ground.

The rest of the family sat watching the movie that Emmett had so eagerly requested. Jasper and Alice looked mildly interested. Masen, William and Michael all had their eyes glued to the television with half smiles. Jacob and Renesme watched casually, not giving away anything from their body language, as did the rest of them.

Emmett and Rosalie returned halfway through the movie in time to see Jamie Lee Curtis running blindly around the seemingly abandoned hospital.

"There's no way that there would be no doctors or nurses on that floor," Carlisle commented.

"Cinematic effects," Alice told him.

"Stop analyzing it, Dad," Masen told him, "Just watch."

Esme glanced over at Carlisle with a smile and he let out a laugh.

Jasper quickly turned around upon hearing Emmett and Rosalie slouch back into their original places in the living room. "Well, well. You sure do know how to make a lady smile," he teased.

Both of them grinned, neither shyly, as Rosalie let her arms dangle on his knees from her seated position on the ground.

Madison smiled and looked at William, but he was too preoccupied in the movie's chase to scene to acknowledge Jasper's comment. She leaned a head on his shoulder.

Rosalie looked at them with a bittersweet smile, though suddenly felt a little silly for being so upset. She, nor Emmett, worked or went to school for the time being. They could easily visit William and Madison as much as they wanted to if they went through with moving in between Forks and Denali. She let out a sigh and Emmett squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh, the dessert," Rosalie said aloud.

"They had some already," Esme told her.

"Yeah," Edward chimed in, eager to tease his sister, "Esme had to take it upon herself to serve everyone in your absence." He grinned at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if you were any bit of a good son, you would have offered to do it for her," Rosalie shot back.

The two of them stared in a playful battle against each other before they both simultaneously turned away with matching smiles. Bella laughed to herself at their authentic brother-sister like behavior and leaned up against Edward's chest. She glanced over at Carlisle and Esme again. His hand stroked her hair and he entwined a few strands in his fingers while she let her lips touch the side of his face closest to his ear in a light whisper.

Bella's cell phone went off in her pocket and she there was a text message from Edward. She hadn't even realized he had typed anything.

"Shhh!" Emmett said loudly, then looked at her with a closed mouth smile.

Bella smiled back and looked at her phone. The message from Edward read: _Stop grilling my parents_.

Her face tilted upward and she saw him smiling down at her before he laughed lightly into her neck.

"I'm not," she whispered, "I was just thinking... I'll tell you later. It's stupid."

"Spit it out," he whispered back.

"Watch the movie," she said with a laugh as he tickled her sides.

A loud scream from the television drew their attention back.

"Scared?" Edward joked.

"Oh yeah," Bella rolled her eyes.

Esme stood up and gathered the remaining dishes from Leah and Renesme's trays. Rosalie offered to help, though Esme's subtle hand up with a smile caused her to stay where she was.

Carlisle's eyes drifted toward her as she left the room and an unconscious sigh left his mouth before he fixed his eyes back on the movie.

"You scared?" Michael asked Alexandra with a smile.

"Please," she said, grinning over at him.

"I bet you Alex is at least a little scared," Jasper joked.

"Oh, you're all over the jokes tonight Jas," Emmett commented.

Jasper shot him a 'pretend mad' look before he turned back around. Alexandra smiled at their playful fighting antics and then found herself staring at Michael as he continued to lean forward on the couch, fully into the climax of the film.

Emmett signaled Edward, wanting to eavesdrop on Alex and Michael's thoughts, though he shook his head with a smile and mouthed the word 'later'. This seemed to satisfy him enough and he went back to rubbing Rosalie's shoulders.

Carlisle glanced at the clock, then quietly excused himself from the room, making eye contact as he passed by a grinning Edward on his way out of the living room. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed down extra hard, making him wince, looking back with a smile as he raised his eyebrows.

Edward laughed out loud and looked at Bella, who was trying to get in on their private joke.

"You know, you're really lacking in the self control department these days," Jasper said, without turning around. Alice leaned an elbow on his back and turned around to grin at her father, then let a light snicker leave her mouth.

"That's our cue to leave," Masen said, looking at Leah.

Alexandra hadn't thought twice about their conversation, as it went completely over her head. Esme reappeared from somewhere in the house and stood next to Carlisle with her hands on her hips.

"Mom," Alexandra said, getting off the couch. She got a little closer, hoping no one would hear her, "I want to talk about something."

"Sure," Esme told her, taking her daughter by the hand. She gave Carlisle a helpless look, but was overly eager to know what was bothering Alex. "Upstairs?" she asked.

Alexandra nodded, "Sure."

The two of them left the room together and Carlisle found his original place on the couch.

Edward laughed again.

"That sucks," Emmett said aloud, causing more laughter from Edward.

A pillow suddenly flew across the room and wacked Emmett in the face. He instantly stopped laughing and sat with a stunned expression, making Edward's laughter hard and uncontrollable.

Bella laughed along with him and Rosalie, too, couldn't resist upon seeing Emmett's expression.

Emmett tossed the pillow back across the way at Carlisle with a smile.

He caught it before it could hit him, "You don't want to start this," he said with a rare provoked challenge.

"Ohhhh," Jasper said, flipping around immediately, "A challenge."

"Go outside if you're going to do that!" Esme's voice called from elsewhere in the house.

Carlisle and Emmett stared at each other for a minute before the both broke out in laughter and settled back down.

Edward slumped further into the couch and kissed Bella on the cheek, "This is how it's suppose to be. We've yet to have a calm year together. Hopefully the rest of our lives will be like this. "

She smiled up at him and looked at Renesme and Jacob, "Forever."


	47. Needs

**Hope everyone remembers William's gift..**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

William and Alexandra strolled through a trail in the woods slowly. They had both been extremely bored at home and decided to explore some new territory. The day was windy and overcast with streaks of sunlight occasionally trying to peek through the trees, though the light gray clouds were winning the battle.

"Where are we?" Alexandra asked.

William shrugged with a smile, "I'm not sure."

She glanced up at the stray leaves that could no longer hold on to their branches fell to the path below.

"You and Michael have been spending quite a bit of time together," he pointed out.

His name made her jaw tighten, "Oh. Yeah. I guess."

"Do you like him?"

Alexandra swore she felt her face redden, "Why?"

"Just curious," William said with a smile. He swung himself up onto a tree branch and within a second, he was more than fifty feet in the air.

"Why?" she asked again, "Did he say something?"

"Maybe," William teased.

Alexandra felt like there were butterflies in her stomach, "I didn't think he looked at me like that."

"Looked at you like what?" William flipped himself off the tree and landed securely on both feet in front of her.

"You know," she grinned, "Like a girlfriend... or potential girlfriend."

" I think he does."

"How can you be so sure?"

William shrugged, "Maybe I have some disclosed information."

Alexandra moved closer to him, "What information?"

He laughed, "Well, don't I have the power right now."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him until he cracked another laugh.

"I overheard Edward and my dad talking," William confessed.

"You have to give me more than that."

"Edward read his mind," he told her.

"You're not kidding with me, are you?" Alexandra asked skeptically, " Because you know everything that happened to me with-"

"No," he cut her off, "Alex, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

She recognized in his voice that her suspicions slightly offended him, "Sorry Will," she said, "I'm just, I don't know."

He smiled at her, "I know. I understand, but I'd never deceive you like that Alex."

"I know," she said.

"Is that what you went to talk to your mom about the other night?"

Alexandra nodded, "And what are you going to do? With moving and all that?"

"I don't want my mom to be upset," he said, "I don't know yet. We're all meeting in a few days to talk."

"I think your mom will understand. You and Maddy need each other as much as anyone."

William met Alexandra's stare and the two of them remained locked in each other's gaze for a moment. Each of them almost immediately recognized that the other was using their respective gifts.

"Will..." Alexandra's voice came.

"If it's truly what you need, it'll happen," he said, not breaking eye contact.

Sun began to break through the trees where they stood and let thousands of individual sparkles flutter over their skin.

"When will I know?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said back, "I'm still getting used to my ability, as well."

Alexandra finally looked away from him and thought about what had actually just happened. She knew William could turn people's gifts on them. She wondered now, and suddenly felt anxious at not knowing if she truly needed Michael the way everyone else needed their significant others. In her mind she concluded that only time would tell, though she hoped it wasn't too much time.

"Why don't we just hunt and go back home," William suggested, "So you can find out?"

"How will I know?" Alexandra wondered aloud. She pictured Michael's face - his dark blonde hair, his crooked smile and flawless features.

"You'll know," William said. He looked around the seemingly empty forest, "We just have to find our way back."

At the house, Leah sat on the couch watching Masen and Michael play a quick video game; Madden 2013. She yawned once or twice, visibly bored at their game.

Alice entered the room with a sandwich and plopped it in her hands, "Here you go," she said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks," Leah said, surprised, "You didn't have to make me this."

"You deserve a little pampering," Alice said.

Leah smiled, "Thanks," she said again.

"So... I'm a little bored," Alice admitted, "Could I possibly drag you away from this thrilling game to paint your nails?"

"Yes," Leah said eagerly, sick of watching the computerized players run back and forth on the screen.

"I'm stealing your lady away," Alice said to Masen.

"Okay," he responded, not looking back at her.

"Come on," she laughed, dragging Leah by the hand.

Carlisle entered the living room, "Are the two of you ready?" he asked Masen.

"Give us fifteen minutes," Alice called from down the hall, "Wet nails here."

"Yeah, we're in the last quarter," Masen told him, "Fifteen minutes?" he repeated Alice's request.

"Okay," Carlisle agreed, in no apparent rush. He wandered back up the stairs into his office. Esme and Rosalie chatted closely in the hall before parting ways with a laugh.

Carlisle gave her a serious look and waved for her to join him in the office. She quickly recognized his expression and hurried in to see what was wrong.

She walked through the open doorway and before she could even ask, he had the door closed with her pinned up against it. His mouth urgently and aggressively found hers and Esme smiled between the forceful laps of his tounge against hers.

"Carlisle," she managed to choke out in a whisper with an ear to ear smile. Her face glowed as he unwillingly took his lips off hers and a sly smile crept over his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, facing her, "I needed a fix."

Esme laughed lightly and looked into his black, desperate eyes that burned with desire. The expression that lingered on his face made it hard for her not to give in to him. She quickly captured his mouth again just as aggressively as he had hers a moment before, feeling his moan vibrate through her mouth and down the rest of her body.

Carlisle slid a hand up her thigh, beneath the casual, yellow dress that Esme had on.

"Leah," Masen's voice echoed through the house, "You about ready? Nails done yet?"

His voice snapped Esme back to reality and she regretfully stopped him from going any further, placing her hand lightly over his. "The kids," she reminded him, "Carlisle."

She snickered as his eyes were still closed in hot persuit of undressing her as his lips slid down to her neck.

Esme closed her eyes and felt him bring one of her legs up to wrap around his waist. A groan left his mouth as she grasped his hair, trying not to become too engulfed in the moment.

"You have to go help the kids," she reminded him again, grabbing his face with both hands to meet her smiling eyes.

Carlisle looked at her hopelessly, "I'm sorry," he said, scanning her expression with his dark eyes.

His panting breaths landed on Esme's face and she almost initiated another long kiss that would have guarenteed no turning back, though she heard Masen and Leah making their way upstairs.

Carlisle seemed to let reality hit hiim at the sound of his son's voice mumbling to Leah.

Esme still stood pinned against the door and he slowly let her out of his grasp. She smiled at him and he shook his head. "Later," she said in a promising tone.

He placed his hands on his hips with a smile, "How much later?"

"Tonight. After we hunt," she told him, stepping forward to decrease the distance between them, "Then you'll get your fix."

"Dad, we ready to go?" Masen called.

"Yeah," he called back, still fixing his gaze on Esme.

"I'll go tell them to wait for you in the room," she said, looking down at him, "Take a second to get yourself together."

Carlisle motioned for her to come back to him as she reached for the doorknob and she looked at him skeptically with a grin. He pulled her in for another kiss and she could tell he was trying not to lose control. "I love you," he whispered.

Esme messed up his hair a little with her hand and smiled, "I love you, too. You're making this hard right now, you know."

He laughed and released her with much difficulty before she fluttered out of the room so he could prepare himself to help Masen and Leah.

Alexandra and William had returned to the house and Michael was still readjusting the television settings from the conclusion of his and Masen's game. He played with the mutliple remotes before finally getting back to the normal stations.

He quickly noticed Alexandra and tried to be casual in his wave to her.

William quickly left the room to give them a minute alone and smiled at her. She nervously grinned back at him and joined Michael in the living room. A part of her was unsure if she was willing and ready to try to initiate a relationship. The other part of her thought it was silly to hold back based on a non-serious relationship with someone who turned out to be a liar. Worse - a murderer.

Esme walked down the stairs and noticed her daugher and Michael sitting on the couch together with enough room to fit three people in between them. Their conversation was short and tense and she knew that her daughter was struggling with her feelings for him after their conversation a few nights earlier. She decided to leave them be and went to vaccum upstairs instead of going down.

In the other room, she heard Leah answering some of Carlisle's questions and Masen added in a few questions of his own.

Alice appeared in the hallway suddenly, "How about a manicure?" she asked Esme with a smile, "I got short changed on Leah's."

Rosalie also appeared quickly and pulled Esme by the arm, "You can do both of ours," she said.

Esme laughed and let her daughters have their way with her. She saw Carlisle jotting some more things down and he gave her a subtle wink as they passed by the open doorway. Esme swore she felt her heart skip a beat.


	48. Changes

**Chapter 48**

Michael accompanied Alexandra on a hunt and found himself amazed at how someone so elegant and beautiful could stalk a dear in the woods with such ferocity and tenacity. He loved it. To him, everything about Alexandra was perfectly amazing. As the days went on, he found himself become more and more fond of her. There was a big part inside of him that feared his emotions would become too much to bear and the pain that could accompany the feeling if she did not feel the same.

The burning in his throat temporarily distracted him from thoughts of her as a large buck passed by in the distance. Michael quickly tracked it down, fed and tried to clean himself up. During his hunting sessions he always tried to wear the same clothing, a black adidas jacket and pants to match. They were old, informal clothes and the stains could not be seen due to the color of the fabric.

When he'd successfully wiped the blood from his hands and face, he quickly met back up with Alexandra.

"What'd you have?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Deer," she responded coolly.

"Same," he said with a smile. She smiled back warmly and he decided, at that moment, to take a bit of a chance. There was a big part of him that would have liked to see her reaction if he boldly placed a kiss on her lips. The other part of him decided that it was probably not the best way to approach the subject of him having feelings for her, especially after the nightmare that had had happened with Peter. Michael suspected her guard was still up following his ultimate betrayal and so, instead, he kept it casual.

"Alex," he said.

She stopped walking for a moment, noticed he had and looked at him, "Yeah?"

Michael smiled shyly and looked down, "Um..."

Alexandra's stomach dropped as she anticipated he was going to say something of significance. She balled up her fists and waited during his few seconds of hesitation that seemed to take an hour.

"I was just thinking that maybe, you know..." his voice trailed off and he suddenly felt like a complete idiot for his lack of words. "Maybe we could go see a movie together. Me and you."

She felt her throat tighten, almost as if she hadn't hunted at all. The expression on her face must have made him more anxious because he shifted his weight uncomfortably and shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his black athetlic pants.

"Like, kind of, like a date?" she asked.

Michael wanted to die inside, unable to read how she felt about the possibility of it. He decided to stop being soft and took a bolder route, "Yes. I'd like to take you on a date Alex. A very casual date. An afternoon movie even so your parents won't worry."

Alexandra knew he mouth hung open in disbelief but she then felt her mouth creep up in a smile she was unable to control, "Yeah. Really? Yeah."

Relief washed over Michael's body and he forced a laugh at her reaction, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yes, Michael. I'd like that."

He smiled again and took in a deep breath, "Cool," he said, trying to sound even more casual, "Maybe tomorrow or something, then?"

"Tomorrow is good for me. I don't have much to do."

"Great," he grinned and took a deep breath.

The two of them stood on the wooded path staring at each other for a moment before he placed a hand on her back and began to lead her back to the house. Alexandra felt like her stomach was full of a million beautiful butterflies. It was a feeling much more intense and real than what she felt for Peter, even after he'd kissed her.

Michael, she thought, was a beautiful boy. She rephrased the sentence in her mind, a beautiful _man_.

They walked close together and Alexandra looked down toward his hand, eager to grab it so they could walk with their fingers linked together, though her shyness got the best of her and she decided to wait.

When they got back to the house, only a few lights were on and they made their way inside.

Esme and Leah sat together in the living room talking while something played on the television that neither of them seemed to be paying attention to. Down the hall they heard Masen and Carlisle talking and Michael looked at Alexandra and decided to go speak with her father.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

He pointed down the hall.

Esme and Leah looked in their direction, each giving a light wave.

"Hey mom.. Leah," Alexandra waved back before following Michael to where he now stood with Carlisle and Masen.

"Sorry to interupt," he said, sensing their conversation was light.

Carlisle smiled, "It's no problem."

Masen looked at his sister and eyed Michael behind his back, making her smile. He nudged her with his elbow before waving his hand to Carlisle and went to join Leah and Esme in the living room.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Michael asked, changing Carlisle's expression immediately to worry.

Alexandra snickered, knowing his thoughts must have gone in a hundred different directions after all that had happened recently.

Her giggling softened his expression and he looked back to Michael, "Sure."

"Well," he said with the same hesitation as when he asked Alex, "I would just like to ask you if it would be alright if I took Alexandra to a movie tomorrow afternoon."

A smile crept over Carlisle's face as the question was much less serious than he had originally anticipated. Lately, his thoughts had gone directly to the worse case scenario and so the fact that Michael, whom he'd come to find had great character and maturity, wanted to take Alexandra to a movie was the big question of the day, he felt secure giving his answer. "That's fine with me," his eyes adjusted to his daughter and he saw the elated expression on her face, "You just have to ask Esme. She's in charge."

Michael let a nervous laugh leave his mouth, feeling more confident going to face Alexandra's mother than he had coming in to approach Carlisle, "Alright."

Alexandra smiled at her father and as Michael left the room to continue on his journey through the house to ask her mother, she hugged him hard. "Thank you so much, Dad."

"You're welcome," he said with a sigh, slinging his arm around her.

As quickly as she'd hugged him, she was out of the room and following Michael.

Carlisle heard Esme's voice in the other room grant him permission, also telling Michael to go check in with him, though Alexandra quickly explained that they already had.

He felt a little more comfortable knowing that Michael was, indeed, a respecful young man, though there was still the anxiety that went with being a father allowing your daughter to be in the responsibility of boy who had feelings for her. His gut, however, told him that the two of them would be fine and could prove to be a light in each other's lives.

Esme joined him as he lingered in the hallway in deep contemplation.

"It's fine," he said with a smile before she could say anything to him.

"You're okay with it?" she asked him.

Carlisle nodded, "I've always felt like Michael was quality kid; a good person at heart. He has a genuine character."

She agreed with a nod, "Have you noticed a change in the heartbeat of Leah and Masen's baby?"

His eyes got more serious, "Yes." He escorted her out of the house so they could talk without their son or Leah overhearing them.

"Do you know why?" she asked him.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm not sure. I don't want to worry either of them, but I'm sure Masen's aware of it."

Esme's eyes saddened slightly, "Do you think there's a problem?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "But the fact that both of us noticed the distinct change in the heartbeat worries me a little. It's significant."

Esme sighed and closed her eyes, "I wish we had use of Alice's gift."

"Me too," he agreed, stiffening his posture as he thought harder.

She placed a hand on his arm, "What can we do?"

"I wish we knew more," he said, shaking his head. His eyes met hers and each of them were filled with equal worry.

Esme's eyes began to glisten but she held back any tears that could have dropped.

"It'll be okay," Carlisle said reassuringly, "I've done tons of tests and I'm continuing to do more."

"What if something happens to him.. or her?" she asked, referring to the baby.

He threw his arms around her in a hug, "We'll do what we can. It may be nothing significant. The heartbeat is still healthy, just different."

"Less beats per minute. I calculated," she said, still serious.

Carlisle let a smile spread over his face and he kissed her forehead, "We'll figure out why."

"Don't hide anything from me," she begged him, "If you find something out-"

"I won't hide anything from you," he assured her, "When do I ever?"

"I know," she admitted, "You don't. I just don't want you to keep something from me if you think I may get upset."

"I won't," he said again, "But I think their baby will be just fine."


	49. I Need Answers

**Chapter 49**

Carlisle had become increasingly worried as the week passed by. He reluctantly told Leah and Masen that the heart rate continued to drop, somewhat dramatically as time went on. He estimated a span of less than two weeks as the potential due date.

The entire family on both sides began to worry, as word spread that there were drastic changes in the heart rate of the unborn hybrid child. No one had any concrete information regarding something like this in the past, and therefore any hypothesis regarding the situation could not be determined accurate or inaccurate.

Edward spent most of his days closeby Leah, always attempting to get a reading of the baby's thoughts. Because of the premature development and lack of ability to piece thoughts together, he was unable to get an accurate reading thus far.

Esme and Rosalie were both overly encouraging to Leah, often prompting her to remain positive and not to worry. They knew it was a tough mindset to stabilize in given the situation, though they hoped their soothing antics would at least contribute to her well being. Jasper, too, used his gifts quite often and though Leah could see through that it was his talents being put to work, she could not help but feel more at ease in his company.

Carlisle recognized the life slowly draining out of his son each time he gave him news that would contradict a positive outcome to the situation. His eyes were tired with worry and he had been waiting until the last minute to hunt on many occasions, leaving him more short-tempered than usual and overly antsy. He and Leah had begun staying at the family's house on a regular basis.

Masen sat quietly on the back porch with his elbows on his knees and a fist beneath his chin. He looked up at the stars in the mid-October sky and knew the fate of his and Leah's baby would be decided before the end of the month.

Carlisle exited the house through the back door and made his way next to his son, seating himself directly next to him. He patted him twice on the back. "Don't make yourself sick with worry, Masen," he said.

Masen nodded and continued to look up at the sky before stretching his legs out in front of him and resting his upper body back on his hands. "I just have a lot of questions, that's all."

Carlisle waited for him to proceed with his thoughts. Masen finally looked over at him.

"Why," he began, "If this wasn't meant to be would it happen at all?" He looked at his father in the eyes, "I mean, really. Why would we even get this far if it would just be taken away anyway before it even got started?"

"We're not certain that's the case yet," Carlisle told him, trying to sound reassuringly.

"But it's starting to look that way more and more," he said calmly, "Am I right?"

His father shook his head, "I don't know."

"I need answers, Dad," Masen said, still calm but edgy, "It should have just never happened in the first place if it wasn't going to work out."

"There's a good chance it will work out."

"How long until the heart rate burns out completely?"

Carlisle began to shrug, but Masen cut him off before he could answer.

"I know you've done calcuations," he told him, "I've seen you."

"It's all guessing," Carlisle told him, "It's approximations that may be totally false and incorrect."

"How long?" he asked again.

Carlisle stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets and took at few steps off the porch into the grass. He didn't want to answer, though he knew Masen wouldn't let it go. The calcuations he'd created from the facts he had were not promising. They could actually prove to be devistating, though he was certain from their own existance that something without a heartbeat could, indeed, live... live forever, at that. He wanted to make sure Masen could see it that way from his point of view.

"We don't know if the baby needs a heartbeat to live," Carlisle told him. Masen was about to protest but he put up his hand, "You or I don't have a heartbeat. We don't know if he or she needs one to survive. You can live without it. Leah can't. That's the biggest puzzle of this... combination."

"Or it could just be dying inside of her."

"Masen," Carlisle started.

"How long, Dad?" he insisted, "I will consider all possibilities. Just tell me the results of your calculations."

They looked each other in the eye before Carlisle answered, "Around the time of the birth... give or take a day."

Masen stared at him blankly, "So it could just be a, what's the term?" he searched his mind, "Still born baby?"

"No," Carlisle shook his head, "Even if it doesn't have a heartbeat, that doesn't mean it won't survive."

"The difference is that I never had a heartbeat," Masen said, "I never needed one to survive. What if the baby does?"

"There are a number of unknowns to what could come of this," Carlisle told him, "But I will do everything in my power to make sure this baby comes into the world healthy. The biggest positive is that Leah is healthy. She's still strong and active."

Masen couldn't argue that. He was grateful that Leah hadn't had to go through what everyone described of Bella's pregnancy. "I know," he said, still down, "I hope she continues to stay that way. And, damn, I wish Alice could see past the Quileutes so I would know what to expect."

Carlisle looked down, feeling guilty that he couldn't provide him with a more concrete answer or explanation. He wanted to desperately, but there was nothing he could physically do to change that. "I'm sorry," he told his son, "But I will give you all the information I can."

"Have you guys talked to Sue?"

He nodded, "Your mother has. She's been keeping her updated. She was going to stop tonight by but Seth and Lucy just arrived back so she spent the day with them. She's expecting to come over in the morning. Leah told her there was no rush."

Masen shook his head, "I shook have listened to you. This could ruin us if things turn out badly."

"It won't ruin you," Carlisle told him, "And I don't think it will turn out badly, but it's smart to prepare yourself for any outcome as best as possible."

"Yeah," he looked upward again into the sky and shook his head with a hint of anger.

"I'm going to help you both," he assured him, "We'll do everything possible."

Masen's expression continued to remain down and anxious.

"I know how hard this is," Carlisle said, "But when you go inside, be as positive as possible... for Leah. The least amount of stress for her, means less stress for the baby. Keep her feeling comfortable."

"I will," he nodded, "That's why I come out here when I'm like this. I need to just get away from everyone for a few minutes."

Carlisle motioned for him to get up, "Come here," he said, waving his hands.

Masen sighed.

"Give you old man a hug," he said, trying to lighten him up.

A closed mouth smile spread over his face and stood up and gave in to his father's wishes.

"Things are going to be okay, son," Carlisle told him, "We'll make it work."

"Okay," he responded before Carlisle parted from him and patted him on the back. He walked inside and Masen sat back down in his original spot on the step, praying to the sky that things would work out, not for just his sake, but mainly for Leah's.


	50. The Time Has Come

**Chapter 50**

The Cullens' house was quiet, though almost everyone was home. Sue sat in the kitchen with Esme, sipping on a cup of coffee and occasionally munching on some pumpkin spice bread that Alice had prepared.

They talked quietly, attempting several bouts of normal conversation before almost immediately returning the topic back to Masen and Leah.

Carlisle had everything set up for the arrival of the baby. He had worked four eighteen hour shifts in a row at the hospital to assure he would be free for the next several days in case Leah went in to labor. He sat upstairs in his office reading over everything he'd documented with Masen popping in every so often to ask questions.

Most of the rest of the family was scattered around the lower level of the house. Jasper and Michael played pool in teams against Seth and Luciana, while mostly everyone else sat in the living room.

Alice moved around from place to place, bringing food for Leah and Sue, then lounging around Jasper down the hall before settling in on couch in the living room.

William sat next to his parents, texting merciless away with Madison, who for the time was back in Alaska with her parents.

Leah's comfortability began to decrease as the evening hours arose and night had begun to set in. Every now and then Rosalie would check in to see how she was doing, always getting an answer of "fine" or "alright".

Esme and Sue both had an extra ear out to listen to the kids' conversations.

"Can I get you more coffee?" Esme asked Sue.

"Oh, I'm alright. Thank you," Sue said, "I'll be awake half the night if do, not that I won't be regardless with everything that's going on."

"I'm sure things will be okay," Esme told her kindly.

"It will, if nothing else, give the others a look at what they can expect if they want to have children in the future," Sue said. Her optimism faded as the sentence went on, "Please tell Carlisle that I appreciate all he's been doing to help Leah."

Esme waved her hand as if to say 'it's nothing.'

"No, really," Sue said, "You've all been so good to her."

"And you've been just as gracious to Masen," Esme told her friend with a smile, "We all help each other."

"I know I have told you in the past, but since Masen has come into Leah's life she's never been happier. I used to see her in constant pain day in and day out, never happy, never smiling. He's turned her world upside down, in a good way. And believe me, I had my own small heart attack when I found out she was pregnant, but I'm grateful all the same," she lowered her voice, "I never thought it would happen for her. She was so bent ou of shape over Sam for so long. I never thought she would be able to have a clear enough mind to accept love elsewhere. You have no idea the burden that has left her since she met your son."

"Masen really loves her," Esme said, "He's been devistated not knowing what the outcome will be."

"They deserve to be happy."

Esme recognized a slight shake in Sue's voice and stood up from where she was sitting to give her a hug.

From the living room, they both heard Leah sigh uncomfortably as Masen and Rosalie both simultaneously asked if she was okay.

"Yeah," her voice said back.

Esme and Sue looked at each other before going into the living room. Carlisle had already beat them in there and had Leah's wrist in his hands, checking her pulse so he would not confuse her heart rate with the baby's.

Leah winced and put her hands on her stomach, pressing her eyes shut for a second after giving a few deep breaths.

Masen looked at his father, then to Rosalie and Emmett who were both on their feet just behind Carlisle. William's focus was now off of his phone and a tense look crossed his face.

"Come on," Carlisle said to Leah, "We're going to bring you down the hall."

"Okay," she nodded, taking his hand as he helped her up off the couch. Masen quickly attached himself at her other side, making eye contacy with Esme and Sue as they followed close behind.

"How is she?" Bella asked Edward, a hint of worry filling her voice.

"She's fine," he said, but shook his head.

"What?" Bella asked.

Rosalie and Alice entered his line of vision.

"I'm trying to understand." Edward put his hands on the sides of his forehead and closed his eyes.

Leah's heartrate began to pick up and her sighs deepened.

Edward pushed past everyone and made his way toward the room.

Bella was at his heels, as were the rest of them.

"Give us some space," Carlisle's voice called as everyone had either entered or stood by the doorway.

Alice and Jasper were the first to go back into the hall, with Emmett and William close behind. Seth had remained in the hall the entire time with Luciana as they listened in on what was going on.

Masen tried to focus on the heartrate of the baby, but his head was spinning as he squatted down next to Leah, grasping her hand to try preventing any pain. "Dad, what's the heartrate like?"

Carlisle didn't answer, he continued to hook Leah up to the machines he needed and prepared for the birth of their child.

"Dad-"

"Hold on," he said firmly.

Sue made her way around to the other side and stroked Leah's hair and forehead while Esme stood close behind Masen.

Rosalie and Bella were both in the hallway grilling Edward for answers, though he wasn't sure exactly what answers to give.

"We're here!" Jacob's voice rang through the house, "Is she in labor?" He and Renesme joined up with the others, as they were both eager to see the results of what could become of their potential future.

"Stay out here with us," Rosalie told him with a stern, yet sympathetic ring to her voice. She toned it down a notch, "Carlisle asked us to stay out here for now."

Jacob decided not to pick a fight due to the sensitive nature of the situation. He nodded and put an arm around Renesme.

"The heart rate's fading," Edward said, "Almost nonexistant."

The rest of them had noticed the same thing, but no one wanted to say it out loud.

"What does that mean?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe it's more vampire." His statement came out in the form of a question.

Emmett squeezed Rosalie's shoulder and she leaned into him slightly.

Carlisle's voice talked in a controlled fashion, though Edward sensed a slight urgency in his voice, moreso as the minutes passed. Leah frantically answered his questions and tried to be as calm as possible speaking back to him. His voice was extra soothing as he spoke to her with a reassuring temperament. Sue also seemed to calm down from his patient, collected voice.

From the hall, Jasper attempted to use his gift to the best of his ability.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he tried to zone in strictly on Leah's and the baby's thoughts. In the panic stricken minds of everyone else, it was more difficult than usual but he was polished enough from all the years of having the super sense that he was finally able to process what the unborn child was thinking.

He quickly burst through the room and met Carlisle's eyes, "He's choking. Or she's choking. The baby's having a hard time breathing! You need to get it out now!"


	51. Choking On Tears

**Chapter 51**

Edward briefly made eye contact with everyone in the room and he felt Rosalie right at his back.

Carlisle continued giving Leah commands and she tried hard not to panic, though the discomfort of the delivery was enough to sidetrack her anxiety. Masen encouraged her from the side and kept his hands locked over hers, dimming the pain as much as possible.

"Is the baby okay?" Sue asked. She looked over at Edward.

"Two or three more pushes," Carlisle said, "You're doing great Leah."

She took in a deep breath and continued to follow his instructions. A matter of minutes went by, that seemed to everyone like hours.

In the hall, Jasper and Alice held hands and each stood with their eyes closed for awhile until they both seemed to spring to life at the same time. They looked at each other before Jasper cradled Alice's head to his shoulder for a moment.

Jacob, too, held Renesme close and his lips moved in a rapid fashion, reciting something over and over quietly.

Edward's eyes looked on fearfully as the baby fought it's way into the world, finally landing in Carlisle's waiting hands.

A loud sound, like a combination of coughing and crying, rang through the room from the baby's mouth.

"Carlisle..." Esme's worried voice echoed off of Masen's eardrums. He spun around for a second to face her before he rushed toward his father, who was holding the baby in his arms.

Leah cried out in pain the second he removed his hand from hers and Masen ran back to relieve her of it.

Carlisle hurried to his son's side so he could place a free hand on the baby, who continued to cough wildly.

"Dad," Masen's eyes were glistening tearfully, "What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle looked up at him and Edward closed in.

"There was nothing around her neck," Carlisle shook his head and looked at Edward before setting the baby gently on his chest near his shoulder. Carefully he patted the baby's back, though it didn't seem to help. He then checked the interior of the mouth to see if there was something caught in her throat.

Masen switched his eyes from Leah to the baby frantically, "Dad!"

"I'm doing everything I can, son," he managed to choke out, "Edward...?"

"I don't know," his eyes squinted and he shook his head, "I'm trying to figure it out." His voice was more panicked now.

Masen turned to Leah, "Bare with me. I love you." He removed a hand from hers and took the baby entirely in his hands. She winced momentarily, though was immediately consumed with what would come of Masen's actions.

His eyes looked down at the olive skinned baby with golden eyes. They seemed to be asking him for help, though he had no idea what to do to make her pain and discomfort go away. Though he coughing fit stopped as he took her into his arms, the painful expression still lingered in her newborn eyes.

"Something's wrong," he said, "I think I stopped the discomfort, but she's not okay. Alice!"

Alice swooped into the room.

"Alice," Masen cried, "Can you see anything at all?"

She put a hand up to her face and had an anguish filled expression on her face before she shook her head, "I'm sorry Masen. I can't see anything."

"Please," Leah begged from the hospital bed, "Anything will help. Edward! Edward, can you read her mind?"

A helpless expression still clung to his eyes and mouth. He slowly shook his head and broke eye contact immediately from Leah as tears welded up and fell down her face.

Masen looked down at the seemingly lifeless baby in his arms. He stroked the side of her face as his tears landed on her tiny body. He looked back up at Carlisle, "You have to do something for her."

Carlisle's composure finally broke as he wiped a single tear that managed to drop from the corner of his eye. He looked back to Edward for a moment, "Can you hear her thoughts?"

"They're fading," he admitted.

"You have to do _something_," Masen urged, "You're a doctor!" He then turned to Edward, "And you can read minds. What does she need?" His voice was loud and frantic.

Carlisle's face looked defeated and he adjusted his gaze to meet Esme's, who was trying hard for Sue's sake not to completely lose it, though tears streamed down her face. Her eyes asked him if all hope was gone, but he stared blankly at her.

"Dad!" Masen screamed. He looked down at the baby again, then to Leah and eventually back to Carlisle.

Carlisle extended his arms and asked for the child. He looked down at it's nearly lifeless eyes as they began to blacken slowly. Her arms moved slightly and she began to cough again upon leaving Masen's arms.

"She's having a hard time breathing," Edward said again. His eyes scanned what appeared to be an imaginary book as she dug deep in his mind for an answer.

"There's nothing she could be choking on," Carilsle said. He gently edged open the baby's mouth again to make sure there was nothing he missed.

"Her eyes," Alice said.

"I know," Carlisle said back, recognizing Alice noticed the baby's darkened pupils.

"What?" Masen asked them.

"Her eyes are becoming darker," Alice told him.

"Help her," he said, "Save her. Someone do something."

Tears drained from Leah's eyes and Masen found himself unsure of what to do, or who to comfort. The baby? Leah?

"Leah," Carlisle said finally, snapping out of his agony filled daze, "Did you have any... blood included in your diet when you were pregnant?"

She shook her head, "No. You mean, did I drink blood?"

"Yes."

She shook her head again, "No."

Alexandra and Michael suddenly burst into the house and made their way to where everyone was gathered. "We got your calls," Alexandra's voice called, "Sorry we weren't here sooner."

Carlisle continued on his thought, "Emmett, Jasper! Someone go hunt something down. Now."

The sound of a lamp, or something, shattering rang through the house as the back door quickly opened in shut all in the same second.

"What are you doing?" Masen asked.

Carlisle took the baby out of the room and out into the night with Masen right on his heels.

"Leah! I'll be right back. I love you!" He called, "Mom! Stay with her."

"Yes!" Edward called out loud, also following them.

"What?" Masen asked through his tear filled eyes. He recognized the hope in his brother's voice.

"She's thirsty. She wasn't choking. She needs to eat. She needs to feed."

"She hasn't needed it throughout Leah's pregnancy," Masen protested.

"Well for some reason she does now," Edward told him with a half smile, though still worried about the consequences to not getting her the blood sooner.

Emmett and Jasper each brought their own animal into view of the yard and Carlisle carefully made his way to them. He quickly dipped his hand in the animal blood, causing his own eyes to blacken slightly.

The baby's eyes became a deeper shade of black and fixed onto Carlisle's fingers as he brought them to her mouth. Without warning, she latched onto his hand and a smile spread across his face.

"Give her more!" Emmett urged.

"I'll get a bottle," Jasper said. He sprinted inside and quickly returned with one of the bottles that had been stored away from either Masen, William or Alexandra's baby days. When it was filled with blood, he handed it to Carlisle who began feeding the waiting, hungry baby. Her tiny hands latched onto the bottle and she began to drink.

"Her heartrate is back up," Edward said aloud. He looked at Masen with a smile, "And her thoughts," he laughed out loud, "She's happy. She's... satisfied."

Tears fell down Carlisle's face and he handed the baby to his son, who began to sob uncontrollably with Edward, Emmett and Jasper now gathered around him.

Carlisle made his way into the house to relay the news to Leah, Esme and Sue, passing the rest of the family on their way outside.

Leah's eyes met his first as he entered back through the door. She focused in on the blood on his hands, "Is she...?"

"She's fine," he told her, unable to smile in his emotional state, "She's alive. She's breathing. Her heart rate is up. Her thoughts are secure and happy according to Edward."

"Oh my God," Leah said, continuing to cry, "I need to go see her."

"We'll bring her to you," Sue said, putting her hands on Leah's shoulders. She turned to Esme and the two of them shared a long hug. "You're sure?" She turned her attention to Carlisle.

He nodded, "She needed to consume... blood."

"I don't care what she needs to survive," Leah said aloud, "I want her. I need to see her."

Masen suddenly rounded into the room with their baby secured in his arm and the refilled bottle attached to her mouth. A smile hung on his face, though his cheeks were still damp. "Here."

Leah's expression was the same as his and she happily took her into her arms. The baby's head of black hair matched hers, and the color began to come back to her hungry eyes that matched Masen's. "She's okay?"

"Yeah," he looked to Carlisle, "I think so."

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah. She's okay."

Masen finally found a second to give Leah a series of kisses and they stared down together at their child.

Sue's phone went off with a text message from Charlie saying he was five minutes away. She smiled and hurried to text him back.

Esme made her way to Carlisle and hugged him tightly for a long time while they looked on at their son, daughter-in law to be, and grandchild. He kissed her forehead and dried her eyes before givingher one solid kiss. She closed her eyes for a minute, feeling the warmth of his chest against her face before keeping her eyes on the baby girl in Leah's arms. She took a deep breath, "Do you have a name picked out?"

Sue's eyes landed back on the baby, "Yeah. I think it's about time you tell us her name."


	52. Theories

**Chapter 52**

Leah looked at Masen, still smiling and crying. She wiped under her eyes.

"Are we sticking with what we decided the other night?" Masen asked her. His voice came out like a whisper.

Leah nodded. She stroked the baby's hair and removed the bottle from her lips as she finished and her eyes were fully filled with a deep amber-golden color.

Carlisle looked down at Esme and kissed her temple as they waited for the name. She squeezed his arm and continued looking toward them.

"Cassandra," Leah finally said, then smiled wide.

"Cassie!" Emmett's voice called in from the hallway, already giving her a nickname.

Masen laughed and made eye contact with his brother in the hall, who held up a fist in his direction. Seth entered the room and smiled at his sister as she handed him his nephew.

"Hi," his voice said soothingly, "Hello Cassandra."

There was a loud knock at the door and Bella was answering it before the last bang of Charlie's fist could hit the wood, sensing him arrive long before he made his way to the doorstep.

"Dad," Bella hugged him and he squeezed her tight.

"How are you Bells?" his voice was happy and his eyes were bright.

"I'm good, Dad," she said with a smile, "Sue's down the hall."

"Boy or girl?" he asked simply.

"Girl," Bella smiled and lead him by the hand to where the others were. He greeted Sue with a kiss and Bella could tell from the slight display of affection in front of everyone that a small hint of embaressment crossed his face. She smiled again and shook her head, knowing her father's mannerisms all too well.

"This is Cassandra," Sue told him, letting an arm linger across his back, "My granddaughter."

Charlie let a smile cross his face as she guided the baby into her arms from Seth's. He stroked the top of her head and played with the thin strands of dark hair.

Edward nudged Bella and brought her under his arm. They both looked back at Renesme and Jacob who smiled and moved in a little closer.

Leah continued to wince every time Masen left her for a minute or two. She looked at Carlisle for a second before he asked for everyone to leave the room politely, aside from Masen, who would continue to help in her healing process.

"Yeah, let's the give the girl some space," Emmett said aloud, draping an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and putting the other around William's. They walked down the hall ahead of everyone else.

In the kitchen, Jasper and Alice talked quietly, smiling but purposely away from everyone else.

Esme approached them, picking up on bits and pieces of their conversation. She immediately noticed the calendar behind them with the circled date of October 28th.

"Today's the 28th," Esme said aloud to them.

Jasper grinned and Alice nodded.

"It's the lunar eclipse," she went on.

"Yeah," Alice told her, "We chose to make a different wish tonight."

"For Cassandra," Jasper finished, "We knew the exact time that it would be taking place and while everyone was doing what they could to make sure she was okay, the two of us wished that she would be okay."

Alice nodded with a closed mouth smile.

"And you were going to try yourselves tonight?" Esme asked, "For a baby."

They both nodded, "There's another one coming up in the spring," Alice said optimistically, "We'll have another chance."

"Is it too late for tonight?"

Jasper shrugged, "I think so. But even so, I don't think after all that I could really..."

"Get in the mood," Alice said with a laugh, "We're just so happy that Masen and Leah's baby turned out to be healthy."

"That's our miracle for tonight," he said to Esme, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She placed her hand over his and then kissed them both on the cheek, "Thank you so much. You'll both be rewarded for that in the future."

Jasper looked over at Alice and smiled almost slyly. She grinned back and gave him a kiss.

Outside, members of the Quileute pack began to howl. Seth and Jacob grinned before heading outside, phasing almost immediately to speak telepathically to their family members.

"They're probably freaking out the entire town howling like that," Emmett commented, then looked at Renesme, "Tighten up his leash, will ya."

She scrunched her nose up at him and smiled.

"It'll never be as tight as yours," Edward joked, looking at his brother.

"That's right," Rosalie said right away. She winked at Emmett who rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if anyone's got anyone wrapped around their finger, it's me Rose."

"Oh really?" she stood up with her hands on her hips and glared playfully at him.

"Really," he challenged with a smile on his face.

A fair amount of time went by before Masen finally rejoined the rest of his family, joined closely by Leah who carried Cassandra. The two of them entered through the kitchen, getting bombarded first by Esme and Sue with Charlie close behind.

"How are you feeling?" Sue asked her daughter.

"Good," she said in a stronger voice than she'd used over the past few days, "I feel completely normal."

Masen smiled as she looked at him and entwined his fingers with hers. He kissed her once on the cheek before making eye contact with Esme, "Thanks," he mouthed the word.

She smiled and pulled him to her in a happy, grateful embrace, not wanting to pull away. When she finally did, she kissed her son's forehead, "You guys are a beautiful little family. She's breathtaking."

Leah held the baby up in between Sue and Esme, "Who wants her first?"

They both laughed and Esme motioned for Sue to take her before she eventually got a turn, followed by a hovering Rosalie, then Alice and Bella. Renesme was hesitant at first, but stared down at the beautiful child that was part vampire, part werewolf.

"This is your future Ness," Rosalie said with a grin.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and sighed at the comment, neither for or against it at the moment.

"So her diet..." Emmett started, "What will it consist of? I mean, she survived off of human food in the womb. Now she can only survive off of blood?"

Carlisle joined everyone where they all never made it out of the kitchen, "I was just going over the notes I'd taken throughout the course of Leah's pregnancy," he said, "And I have theories that I believe are accurate."

Everyone waited for him to continue, all listening intently.

He looked very professional, flipping a piece of paper over the top of a clipboard and used his index finger to point to the notes he began referring to, "After the three week mark, the baby's heart rate began to lessen. I wasn't sure why in the beginning; didn't know if it was a normal or negative action. I had assumed that maybe it was because the heartbeat was evening itself out in between Masen's at zero beats per minute and Leah's who had an average resting heart rate of seventy-two. I also factored in the possibility that it was diminishing for negative reasons. From the three week mark until birth, the heart rate continued to plummet."

"Following," Emmett said aloud with a nod. Rosalie snickered at his serious expression and he flicked her ear.

"Well," Carlisle continued, now letting his eyes meet everyone else's, "During the first three weeks, the heart rate actually climbed, it got stronger. Leah's diet was all human food and it took to that. It took the nutrients and everything else it needed to grow and survive. After those three weeks, I believe she needed something else - blood. When she came into the world and consumed the deer's blood we gave her, she immediately got stronger. Her heartrate picked up, she almost instantly became healthier and stable."

"So, will she need blood to survive on forever now?" Renesme asked, very intrigued.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't believe so, though I could be wrong. I believe she'll eat in cycles. Maybe three weeks will be the norm, maybe more maybe less. But I think she'll need blood for a cycle, and then human food for a cycle. I don't know if it would be permanent or, like I said, if the cycles will vary with age, but that's my educated guess on what she'll do for food throughout her life."

"Why wouldn't she take Leah's blood like Renesme did to Bella?" Edward asked with a thoughtful expression.

"It must be Masen's genetic make up. Our kind tend to reject werewolves blood. It's opposing to what we want. Even in this case where she will feed on the animals we feed off of. I think she rejected it as a possible option, like it's built into the genetic makeup. And I also believe that if she doesn't get blood, unlike us, she could starve. At least at this vulnerable stage of development. That's why her thoughts were fading and her heartrate dropped so drastically."

"What are her beats per minute now?" Masen asked.

"Fifty-eight," Carlisle told him, "And I'll continue to monitor it as we go, though I'm sure either of you could do that part."

Everyone seemed blown away by his findings and explanations for the events that had taken place earlier in the night.

"Wow," Leah finally said, "I can't believe you figured all that out." Her voice was stunned, "Thank you so much Carlisle for everything."

"Call him Dad," Emmett joked with a smile.

Carlisle flashed a grin, his first since Leah had gone into labor, "I don't know if I've figured it out, but I think it's very probable."

Esme stared over at her husband, finding herself overwhelmed by his determination and mental ability to figure out such an enigma. She saw the tired, drained look on his face that was also closely accompanied by joy at the fact that everyone, including Cassandra, had come out unscathed from the difficult process.

Edward looked over and smiled at her subtly, and Esme smiled back, knowing he was reading her thoughts. He nodded in agreement and went over to give her a hug.

She squeezed him tight, "Thank you for all of your help Edward."

He smiled, "I didn't do much."

"You never think so," Esme told him, "I love you."

"I love you too... Mom," he grinned and joined back up with Bella, who realized that was the first time she'd ever heard the two of them exchange those words. She, too, couldn't hold back a smile and gave Edward a kiss.

Carlisle quickly excused himself and went upstairs to change his clothes and get himself together again. Esme and Rosalie made their way back to the kitchen to cook up something for everyone who ate.


	53. No Coincidences

**hey all... hope you've enjoyed "After the Equinox"! :) any last input on this story would be so great! I'd like to know what you've thought now that this story is a wrap... thanks all for everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

_One month later..._

Masen, Leah and Cassandra had returned home to their place on the reservation, though visited everybody frequently. Carlisle's hypothesis was proved correct thus far, as Cassandra began to thrive on formula, rather than blood, as of recent days.

Kate and Garrett temporarily relocated closer to the Cullens with plenty of space for William and Madison, who were expected to begin high school following the midterm exam schedule at Forks in the winter. Madison was eager, though William seemed to enjoy his carefree, no rules lifestyle and moaned and groaned a little more than usual, though was happy that he and Madison no longer had to be apart. Kate and Rosalie made it a point to dedicate installing all the important rules of society, vampire and human, into their happily in love children.

Alexandra and Michael were still in the early stages of their relationship and both of them seemed to be completely fine with taking things slow. Alexandra was still yet to trust anyone with her heart again completely, though Michael's warmth and kindness were beginning to guide her back in the trusting direction.

Things, overall, had begun to get back to normal as the 'miracle children' continued to spread their wings and create lives for themselves.

Carlisle and Esme sat close together and in separate chairs on the back deck. Their hands were intertwined on top of Carlisle's arm rest and his thumb gently stroked hers in a slow, circular motion.

Across from them sat Alice, who sat comfortably in Jasper's lap, with Rosalie and Emmett to the left and Edward and Bella to the right.

The late autumn air was cool and stray leaves swirled about lazily when a random wind picked up. Days had gotten shorter in Washington and at just slightly after five o'clock, the sun was slowly making it's way below the horizon, leaving the town accompanied by the dim rays created by the twilight hour.

"Thanksgiving was nice," Alice commented, snuggling even closer to Jasper than she already was.

"It was nice carving the turkey and preparing a meal for everyone," Bella added.

"I can't believe you can cook," Emmett said with a smile. He looked over at his sister and she shook her head at him. Edward smiled, looking at both of them.

"Bella did fine," Rosalie said to Emmett.

"The meal came out perfectly," Esme told them, "Bella, your dad said he really enjoyed it."

She smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad."

"I'm sorry you two didn't get your chance at having a child," Carlisle said, looking over at Alice and Jasper, "We intend to help you out when the time comes around again."

They smiled, "Eternity..." Alice told him, "There's no rush."

"It was still a blessed thing that you did that day," Carlisle told them, "Thank you. I don't know if I've ever flat out addressed either of you about it. Esme told me." He looked over at his wife, who smiled at him. He returned the expression and put his other hand over hers for a moment.

"No worries," Jasper said with a smirk.

"I can't believe Cassandra was born on the eclipse," Rosalie said aloud with a hint of wonder in her voice, "You know... what are the odds?"

"Weird coincidence," Emmett agreed.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't believe in coincidences. I think it was meant to happen that way, for whatever reason. Maybe Alice and Jasper's wishes aided in her savior."

"You think-" Rosalie started.

"I don't want to go down the endless possibilities that could have come of the situation," he told her with a light smile, "I just don't believe in coincidences."

Rosalie nodded with a smile, "Me either."

Carlisle looked at Esme and switched his seating arrangement so they were a few inches closer. He put an arm loosely over her shoulders and the two of them looked at each other intently for a few seconds before he pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek.

"So..." Emmett said, "What do we do now?"

"Start a fire," Jasper suggested.

His brother smiled, "No. I mean, now that we're all settled down and okay. Are we staying here? Are we going to pick a fight with the Volturi again?"

Rosalie shot him a disapproving look and rolled her eyes as he winked at her.

"I'm teasing babe," he said.

"You two should go to college," Edward suggested with a grin, looking directly at Rosalie, "You could use some brushing up on your medical training."

Her face stayed stern as she addressed him, "Edward. Let's not forget who delivered Alexandra. You wouldn't have been able to take care of her and Esme the way I did."

"Oh, come on," he argued lightly, "They would have been in much better hands with me."

"Your hands don't hold a candle to mine. Yours would have probably crushed poor Alex. Your careless hands."

"Rosalie-" Esme said.

"Let them go," Emmett urged.

Edward snickered, feeling a bit satisfied at how easily he got under his sister's skin.

"Cut it out," Bella said to him, tugging on his shirt.

He looked at her with a grin for a second, then back to Rosalie. He held his hands out, "These are the softest hands in the family."

"Not as soft as the doctor's," Emmett said with a laugh, "Right Esme?"

Carlisle and Esme both laughed, along with everyone but Rosalie. She continued to glare at Edward.

"Oh, lighten up Rosalie," Edward told her, "You were the best one for the job, okay?"

A smile slowly spread across her face and the tenseness of her body deminished as she sunk closer into Emmett, "It's about time you said so."

"So the kids are all gone," Emmett said aloud. His eyes scanned everyone.

"Unfortunately, they're not much of kids anymore," Esme said with a half frown.

"Nope," Rosalie agreed with a similar expression.

"William and Maddy are going to go to Forks, huh?" Bella asked.

Emmett snickered and Rosalie nodded, "Our alma mater," he said.

Everyone got a chuckle out of the comment.

"Go Spartans! Yay!" Alice said.

"You going to let him play baseball there?" Edward joked.

Carlisle gave him a look and shook his head.

"I'm not serious."

"I think it'd be a great idea," Emmett said, smiling at his father.

"Well if you want a fight with the Volturi like you said, that'd be a good start," Carlisle told him lightly.

"Fine," he said, pretending to be disappointed.

"Forks High School..." Bella's voice drifted.

Edward squeezed her shoulder and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled reactively to his touch as her thoughts replayed some of their earlier days together.

Carlisle nudged Esme and the two of them stood up, rejoining hands.

"Going to take a walk down at La Pushe," Esme told them.

"Spying on Masen?" Emmett joked, "Edward, want them to look after Renesme, too?"

They both laughed, "No," Carlisle said, "No worrying tonight."

"Ohhh," he said, "I gotcha then." He winked, "Remember the last night at the beach?"

Rosalie chuckled and threw her legs up over his, giving her parents a wave.

"Soft doctor's hands, remember," Jasper said, drawing another laugh and a high five from Emmett.

The two of them walked away from the rest of the family, ignoring the comments, though appreciating the lightness of their teasing all the same. The walked slowly for miles, eventually reaching their destination, staring up the rare, starry night sky.

Esme clung to Carlisle as they strolled through the sand, each enjoying the peaceful lapping sound of the waves as they met the beach.

"You really think there are no coincidences?" she asked, looking up at him.

Carlisle looked over at her, capturing the beauty in her happy, wondering face, "No. I don't."

"What about us? About the way we met that one time and you just happened to be in the right place at the right time to save me ten years later..."

He smiled, "I wouldn't call it a coincidence. I'd call it fate. I think your soul may have been as lost as mine, and the only way to make it right was to bring them together."

"So... you believe there's hope that we have souls afterall?" Her smile brightened the beach.

Carlisle stopped walking and brushed her hair back before pulling her face toward him with just a thumb and index finger on her chin so he could give her a kiss.

Esme smiled and immediately pushed up onto her toes to meet his level.

"After all we've been through," he said, "Yes. I do. Our family. Our children - born to us, or not, there's a reason. And I can't possibly believe that these things would happen for bad reasons. I don't think that Masen, Alex, William, Luciana... I honestly don't think they were brought her with a set up to fail before they were even born."

Esme continued to smile, "I agree, Carlisle."

"I love you," he told her, "You saved my soul. I'm convinced of that."

"Likewise," she kissed him again, "I love you, too."

He smiled back at her and took her hand as they walked on down the La Pushe beach. To each of them, at that moment, everything felt okay. Everything felt complete. And they owed that feeling to each other.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey all.. I have ideas in mind for a 4th story.. hope you all enjoyed After the Equinox... i was going to put some of my ideas for the next story into this one, but i didn't want it to drag.. **

**If anyone wants to give me some overall input on the three stories so far, that'd be awesome... some likes/dislikes... or some moments/chapters that you might have liked the best or more than others... you could do a comment like you've done or send me a PM.. whatever it is that's easiest.. that'd be great and it'll give me input for the next story (if everyone is interested in reading another one in this universe) **

**:) Thanks all!**


	55. Next Story - Moonlit Skies

Here is the link to my new story.. I'm sure the actual link won't work but the name of the new story is Moonlit Skies... I gave a little description of it...

www dot fanfiction dot net /s/9355496/1/Moonlit-Skies

s/9355496/1/Moonlit-Skies


End file.
